El Legado Ketchum
by RyoNef191
Summary: A los 18 años, tener tantas dudas sobre el origen de tu familia es normal, ¿No es así? Ash Ketchum comenzó a tener estas dudas sobre que había pasado con su padre (que nunca llegó a conocer) luego de encontrar una peculiar flor capaz de transmitir recuerdos del pasado. Pero sus interrogantes le llevaran a una nueva aventura para descubrir el legado de D. Ketchum.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Ash Ketchum arqueaba la ceja mientras veía el campo de batalla improvisado ubicado en las afueras del pueblo Paleta, casi al rumbo de la ruta uno. Allí estaba su Pikachu, ya algo cansado, luchando frente a un Riolu que se notaba igual de cansado, ambos respiraban pesadamente pero no dejaban su posición de batalla ni sus miradas retadoras. Pikachu en cuatro patas con la columna arqueada levemente preparado para lanzarse a atacar apenas su entrenador ordenara mientras que el Riolu estaba con sus dos patas separadas (lo suficiente) y los brazos de frente preparado para atacar o para defenderse cual sea el caso.

—¡Pikachu ataque rápido! ¡Riolu esquívalo y usa palmeo! — ordenó Ash a los dos pokemon con un movimiento rápido con el brazo.

Pikachu se movió con rapidez para dirigirse al Riolu rival mientras que este lo miraba esperando el momento justo para esquivarlo y burlar su ataque. Cuando el Pikachu estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el Riolu saltó y preparó su garra derecha para acatar la orden de ataque, pero al momento de saltar sus patas fueron alcanzadas por el ataque del roedor, impidiendo que Riolu atacara y dejándolo tirado en el suelo a unos metros. Riolu se levantó mostrando un poco de dolor en su mirada, pero no le importó, aun podía luchar.

—¡Riolu usa puntapié! ¡Pikachu intenta con doble equipo! — Ash quería que sus pokemon aprendieran movimientos nuevos y los perfeccionaran con cada entrenamiento, Riolu hacia no mucho había aprendido puntapié y Pikachu parecía que podía desarrollar el doble equipo así que decidió arriesgar y probarlos ambos.

Riolu saltó desde su posición hacia el Pikachu, este por su parte se irguió en sus dos patas traseras y colocó sus patas delanteras juntas para concentrarse mientras comenzaba la ejecución del doble equipo. Su cuerpo parecía multiplicarse mostrando dos Pikachus más a sus lados, pero fue inútil, el doble equipo falló y los dobles de Pikachu se desvanecieron dejándolo confundido y vulnerable. El Riolu acertó el ataque y golpeó al rival con sus patas aventándolo a cuatro metros de él, Pikachu se levantó, pero ya no con la misma velocidad, estaba ya un poco más débil que el Riolu.

—¡Pikachu usa placaje eléctrico! ¡Riolu salta y esquívalo! —

Pikachu comenzó a correr lo mejor que pudo mientras que su cuerpo se envolvía en un aura de color amarillo, su objetivo era ir lo más rápido posible hacia el Riolu para evitar que este lo esquivara, pero era inútil, su velocidad había disminuido gracias al último ataque. Riolu por su parte obedeció y saltó lo más alto posible, dejando que Pikachu fallara en su ataque y tuviera que detenerse a unos metros después. En el aire, el Riolu se preparó, levantó la pata derecha lo más que pudo hacia su pecho y esta comenzó a brillar.

—¡Esa es…! — Ash quedó sorprendido al igual que Pikachu. Miraban asombrados como el Pokemon de tipo lucha parecía ejecutar un nuevo movimiento: Patada Salto Alta.

Al estar listo, Riolu cayó y dejó que su pata derecha cayera con toda la fuerza suficiente hacia la cabeza del roedor, había acertado y había sido un golpe crítico. Riolu dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose del Pikachu mientras que este cayó varios metros a lo lejos soltando una pequeña nube de polvo al caer, cuando se disipó el polvo se vieron los ojos en forma de espiral en el pokemon eléctrico, estaba derrotado.

—¡Ya es suficiente! — sentenció Ash. La batalla de entrenamiento había finalizado y él se acercaba al campo improvisado hacia Pikachu, se agachó y lo recogió en brazos mientras le sonreía— estuviste genial amigo. Muchas gracias por ayudar a Riolu a entrenar— le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa de satisfacción y cariño como siempre lo hacía mientras Pikachu igual le sonriera de gusto por haberlo ayudado.

Riolu se acercó a su entrenador y se colocó al lado de él. Ash lo miró y le colocó la mano en la cabeza para acariciarlo mientras el pokemon sonreía de felicidad— ¡felicidades Riolu, cada día te haces más fuerte! Si sigues así no tardaremos en llevarte a las próximas batallas para demostrarles a todos quien eres— dijo mientras dejaba a Pikachu en el suelo y se levantaba— ¡Felicidades a los dos, lo hicieron muy bien! —

Ash Ketchum hacia poco que había vuelto a Kanto desde su última travesía en la región de Alola. Había remplazado su pantalón corto y de estilo playero por unos pantalones estilo chino de color azul marino; su camisa de rayas azul y blanco se la cambió por una camiseta de cuello redondo de color negro en el torso y la espalda pero con las mangas cortas de color blanco que terminaban con los bordes del mismo tono negro que el torso; su gorra seguía siendo roja pero con la solapa de blanco y en medio de la gorra mostraba la figura de la mitad de una pokeball de color blanco con el centro de color rojo. Había vuelto a usar guantes sin dedos y de color negro, pero con la muñequera roja como su gorra.

El chico había vuelto a Kanto para volver a ver a sus familiares (su madre) y amigos; al igual que a sus pokemon que había dejado al cuidado del profesor Oak. Su viaje por Alola había sido largo y quería pasar una temporada en casa mientras pensaba en que otra aventura podía adentrarse próximamente. A sus 18 años, sus sueños de convertirse en un maestro Pokemon no habían disminuido con el paso del tiempo ni con las derrotas, sino que seguía fuerte y en crecimiento con cada batalla y con cada pokemon nuevo que obtenía. Como su Riolu, su última captura que logró hace poco tiempo en Alola cuando estuvo en isla Pony por última vez antes de tomar el barco que lo trajo de vuelta a Kanto.

Aquel día de verano, cuando Ash se detuvo en la hierba para descansar y comer, dejó la mochila con las latas de comida bajo un árbol mientras sacaba a su pokemon de sus pokeballs: Decidueye, Torracat, Lycanrock, Meltan y por su puesto Pikachu… cuando estaba distraído fue cuando un Riolu saltó de la hierba alta y robo la mochila del chico para llevarse las latas de comida.

Ash persiguió al pokemon tipo lucha, pero este era ágil y rápido, no le fue difícil burlarse de él, pero siendo un pokemon tan joven era igual distraído y torpe, no tardó mucho para que se golpease con la rama de un árbol y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente tirando la mochila a un lado de él.

Cuando el pokemon cayó, Ash aprovechó para tomar de vuelta su mochila, pero al momento el Riolu le atacó con un puntapié y al verlo tirado en el suelo se echó a reír y por supuesto, no le vino en gracia al entrenador.

Una simple batalla resolvería todo, vencería a ese Riolu y le demostraría que no podía burlarse de él sin esperar una respuesta. La batalla no duró mucho, siendo un pokemon de tan bajo nivel frente a su Pikachu que ya había obtenido experiencia suficiente después de tantos años. La balanza estaba inclinada hacia Ash y así fue, Ash ganó esa primera batalla de solo tres ataques, pero eso no le importó al Riolu. Cansado y herido, el orgulloso Riolu se levantaba después de cada golpe, tenía el coraje y las ansias de seguir luchando y vencer, aunque estuviera en desventaja.

Ver la insistencia del pokemon fue lo que le impresionó a Ash y le dio la motivación suficiente para capturarlo y unirlo a su equipo. Pero aun así la captura no fue nada fácil ese día por lo que tuvo que usar dos pokeballs normales y una greatball para al fin lograr ver que la ball se detenía y la captura se había completado; había obtenido un compañero nuevo que iba a entrenar para su siguiente aventura pokemon en otra región cualquiera que esta sea.

Desde ese momento Riolu se volvió fiel a su entrenador, no se separaba de él como no lo hacia Pikachu y tampoco le gustaba entrar a su greatball como el roedor. Logró encajar bien y colaborar con el resto de los pokemon de Ash y cada vez más iba mejorando con los entrenamientos, era casi oficial que ese Riolu formaría parte de su equipo para la próxima aventura que tuviera, pero antes de eso quería entrenarlo lo mejor posible y entre más poderosos eran los pokemon y más habilidosos los entrenadores con los que batallaba, más rápido obtendría experiencia su Riolu; fue por eso que Ash había programado una batalla, para dentro de pocos días, con Brock, su viejo amigo y ahora (nuevamente) líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Ambos estaban emocionados por reencontrarse y ver qué tan fuerte se había vuelto Ash y su Riolu.

Luego de dejar descansar y curar a Pikachu, y de haberle dado unas bayas a ambos pokemon para que comieran un poco antes de llegar a casa, Ash se levantó— muy bien. Es hora de volver a casa chicos. Mama ya debe haber preparado el almuerzo y me muero de hambre. Ustedes que dicen ¿eh? — dijo a lo que recibió las afirmaciones de sus pokemon.

Estaban a punto de dirigirse al sendero cuando Riolu presintió algo. Se detuvo y dejó que su entrenador y Pikachu se adelantaron solo unos pasos; volteó hacia atrás y sentía… como una fuerza que lo atraía magnéticamente y se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Ash se detuvo a los pocos pasos, volteó a ver a Riolu que se había detenido y volteaba a ver a su espalda— ¿Ocurre algo Riolu? — le preguntó.

El Riolu no le respondió; solo cerró sus ojos y los apéndices a los lados de su cabeza comenzaron a levantarse en un ángulo de noventa grados. Riolu comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al sendero que lleva hacia pueblo Paleta, corría a todo lo que podía con la espalda recta, la cabeza y el pecho inclinados hacia el frente y los brazos inclinados hacia atrás, no abría los ojos, no veía el camino y aun así sabía a donde debía de ir; no veía el camino y aun así esquivaba cada piedra o desnivel con el que podía tropezar, pero no lo hizo, no tropezó ni se detuvo en ningún momento solo seguía corriendo.

Ash se sobresaltó apenas vio a su pokemon correr así— ¡Riolu espera! — gritó mientras se daba media vuelta sobre sus zapatillas y comenzó a correr en el mismo camino que Riolu estaba siguiendo mientras su compañero, Pikachu, igual lo comenzó a seguir corriendo en cuatro patas al lado de sus pies (sin tropezar con ellos) mientras gritaba su usual "pika pika" para llamar la atención de su compañero pokemon.

A diferencia de su Riolu, Ash si podía ver el camino, pero eso no evitó que tropezara con alguna que otra piedra que Riolu había esquivado pero que él no pudo, y aunque no perdió demasiado el equilibrio ni se cayó, esos tropiezos lograron demorarlo un poco para alcanzar a su pokemon.

Ash ya sabía que cuando los apéndices de su cabeza se elevaban era porque estaba presintiendo un aura que le atraía, ya lo había visto anteriormente con el Lucario de Sir Aaron quien fuese quien le enseñara todos los secretos sobre el aura. Lo mismo que en sus travesías por el mundo pokemon había encontrado varios Lucarios y Riolus que mostraron el mismo comportamiento.

No era la primera vez que Riolu hacia eso, no era algo relativamente nuevo para su Riolu. La primera vez que supo que lo usó fue cuando se conocieron, Riolu se sintió atraído por el aura que él emanaba y al seguirla dio con él, al ver que tenía comida decidió robarla para así alimentarse y además acercarse a esa aura que tanto le había llamado la atención.

La segunda vez que vio que la usó fue cuando llegaron a Kanto, siendo esta la primera vez de Riolu en otra región alejado de lo que ya conocía en Isla Pony; al llegar a pueblo Paleta sintió un aura tan grande como el de Ash cuando estaba aproximándose a la casa de este, solo le faltaban unos metros para llegar y el Riolu comenzó a correr como lo hacía ahora. Llegó a los límites de la casa, abrió la puerta y allí estaba la madre de Ash, Delia, quien era la que emanaba esa gran aura que tanto atrajo al pokemon tipo lucha. Gracias a eso, Ash se dio cuenta que su pokemon podía sentir las auras de humanos y pokemon así como ese Lucario que conoció en su aventura para encontrar a Pikachu que había sido "secuestrado" por Mew. Y también sabía que cada vez más su Riolu estaba mejorando esa forma de detectar las auras.

—¡Riolu espéranos! ¡Detente un momento! —

Riolu llegó a una bajada muy poco pronunciada. Solo dio un salto y en un momento ya estaba en el suelo sin haber bajado a pie los casi tres metros que aquella pequeña pendiente tenia. Luego de haber aterrizado siguió un par de metros más y se detuvo frente a una extraña flor de casi veinte centímetros de altura que era lo que le llamó la atención desde tan lejos, había corrido casi cuatrocientos o quinientos metros solo por esa extraña flor.

—¡Riolu donde… ARGH! — Ash llegó a la pequeña pendiente pero no se detuvo a tiempo, al llegar al borde que comenzaba a descender, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a rodar los casi tres metros de separación hasta llegar al terreno más plano.

—¡Pika Pi! — por su parte Pikachu si logró detenerse a tiempo, correr en cuatro patas le daba más agilidad y destreza para detenerse a diferencia de su torpe entrenador

Ash levantó la cabeza de la tierra donde había caído, su gorra había quedado sobre su cabeza, pero estaba de lado, casi se iba a caer de allí. Volteó a ver a ambos lados— Riolu, ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó al aire esperando una respuesta. Pikachu ya había bajado y se colocó, en dos patas, justo al lado de él.

Ash se levantó y se acomodó la gorra y se sacudió la ropa para quitarse la tierra de encima; volteó a ver a sus espaldas y lo vio, allí estaba Riolu de cuclillas frente a una extraña flor de casi veinte centímetros de altura. Ash dio un leve suspiro y se acercó a su pokemon— aquí estas. ¿Por esto fue que saliste corriendo? — dijo con un tono de fastidio al ver que no era gran cosa… aunque se daría cuenta, más tarde, que mucho se equivocaba y en realidad si importaba.

Cuando se acercó más, y se colocó al lado de Riolu, y dobló sus rodillas para ver la flor más de cerca, notó que no era una flor común y corriente como él suponía. No. Esta flor parecía casi de cristal; sus pétalos iban formando una especia de espiral hacia el lado derecho y sus hojas de la base parecían igual hechas de cristal. Tenía un color fucsia en la base y luego un color más como azul metalizado desde la mitad de la flor hasta la punta del final.

—¡Es una flor del tiempo! — dijo impresionado. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto y su boca quedó abierta. Se había equivocado, si fue por eso que Riolu salió corriendo, entonces si había valido mucho la pena el medio kilómetro que había corrido para verla.

Riolu volteó a ver a su entrenador un poco confundido. Siendo una cría tan joven nunca había visto algo como eso y esperaba que su entrenador le explicara. Igual al voltear a ver momentáneamente a Pikachu notó que este igual estaba impresionado, pero este tenía una ligera sonrisa en su boca que mantenía abierta.

—Es una flor del tiempo. No veía una desde que estuvimos en Pueblo Rota(1)— Ash se agachó más colocando su rodilla derecha sobre la tierra y el pie izquierdo firme mientras le hablaba a Riolu sin dejar de ver la flor— es una extraña flor que puede mostrarte imágenes del pasado de gente que haya pasada frente a ellas. Solo se necesita un aura lo suficientemente fuerte para activarlas. Mira—

Ash pasó su mano derecha justo encima de la flor del tiempo y esta comenzó a brillar y a abrirse desde la punta de donde comenzó a salir una pequeña esfera de luz que parecía ser la que guardaba la información de la flor. Los tres comenzaron a maravillarse mientras el holograma que transmitía la flor comenzaba a rodearlos y a mostrarse en una visión de 360° a su alrededor. Ash se levantó con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos abiertos; pero pronto esa sonrisa cambió a una mueca de asombro y aturdimiento.

Frente a él, estaba una figura femenina un poco más baja de estatura que él (a sus dieciocho años, Ash ya había alcanzado una estatura más decente que cuando inició su viaje midiendo un metro con setenta y dos centímetros de estatura, siendo un tanto más alto que sus compañeras de viaje, que su madre y que algunos amigos y rivales masculinos); llevaba puesta una blusa a cuadros de colores verdes, un short corto de mezclilla azul marino con dobladillo de un tono de azul más claro y un tanto opaco. La mujer frente a él era de tez blanca con el cabello arreglado en dos trenzas que se iban hacia los lados y de color carmesí que con la luz del atardecer se veía más anaranjado en aquella ocasión. Pero el rasgo que más llamaba su atención era su vientre, parecía estar en estado de gestación, y si bien no se veía tan abultado se podía persuadir que debía estar pasando por el primer trimestre.

—Esa es… esa es mi mama— dijo finalmente mientras parpadeaba atónito.

Una versión mucho más joven de Delia Ketchum estaba frente a él de pie con su mano derecha empuñada y en su pecho. Se podía notar en su rostro una fuerte preocupación. Estaba afligida con la vista al frente como si lo estuviera viendo a él; parecía que había estado llorando ya que sus ojos todavía se mostraban húmedos y rojos de la irritación.

Ash estaba asombrado, de un momento a otro su madre estaba frente a él. Debía tener quizá veinte o veintiún años. Sin pensarlo sus pies comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante para acercarse a Delia. Ash caminó y extendió los brazos lentamente mientras su boca se abría lentamente maravillado— mamá…— él solo quería cerciorarse que fuese real lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando estuvo frente a Delia, quiso tomarla de los brazos, pero sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo de ella y él se balanceó hacia adelante casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Había olvidado que la visión de Delia era parte del holograma que hacia la flor del tiempo. Cuando Ash se alejó, la flor dejó de sentir su aura y volvió a cerrarse haciendo desaparecer el holograma.

—¿Eh? — Ash pareció despertar de un estado de shock en el que había quedado por un corto tiempo. Volteó a ver a sus pokemon que lo veían confundidos y Riolu parecía preocupado por la acción de su entrenador. Él había olvidado que la imagen de Delia era solo un recuerdo y no pertenecía a su realidad o por lo menos a su línea de tiempo. Al darse cuenta de su error, volteó a ver la flor— ¡No espera! — se acercó de prisa y se agachó mientras colocaba su mano sobre la flor — ¡Necesito ver más! Muéstrame más—

La flor se volvió a abrir y volvió a mostrar la imagen de Delia. Ash se volvió a levantar y miró nuevamente el holograma de Delia colocándose muy cerca de la flor del tiempo para evitar que volviera a cerrarse. Delia estaba a su izquierda, sobre un camino que en la actualidad había desaparecido, pero gracias al holograma allí estaba.

_—Dónovan por favor. No te vayas_— dijo la imagen de Delia.

Ash volteó a su lado derecho. Al otro lado del camino estaba un hombre joven dándole la espalda; desde la posición de Ash podía notar que media solo un poco más que él.

El hombre joven respondió al nombre Dónovan, así que le respondió a Delia— _Debo hacerlo Delia. Ha destruido mi dignidad y mi meta de ser líder. Ha destruido nuestro hogar y ahora quiere destruir a nuestra familia…—_ se dio la vuelta para voltear a ver la chica— _y no lo voy a permitir. Te juro que no debo permitir que lo haga._

Ash logró tener una mejor visión del hombre que respondía al nombre de Donovan: sus ojos de color como las castañas y el cabello negro alborotado, pero a la vez no tan rebelde como el suyo. Este joven, Donovan, llevaba una chaqueta, color azul con franjas rojas en los hombros y en los bordes de la parte inferior de la chaqueta, sus mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los codos y le llevaba abierta mostrando su camiseta negra; unos pantalones café tan oscuros como el tronco de los árboles y un cinturón de color gris como sus botas.

_—Ha ido demasiado lejos. No voy a quedarme a esperar a que la justicia llegue por si sola. ¡Tengo que ir yo! ¡Desafiarlo y rescatar la dignidad de nuestra familia!_ — continuó Donovan con firmeza

_—¡Pero es muy peligroso!_ — Gritó Delia— _No te digo que no hay que detenerlo, pero debe haber otra manera. No debes arriesgarlo todo tu. Podemos buscar otra manera. Pero te necesitamos aquí, por favor_ —

_No puedo Delia. No puedo soportar quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él se burla de nosotros de esa manera_—

_—¡Yo también estoy sufriendo!_ — lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Delia después de ese último grito de reclamo— _¡Esto es más difícil para mí! Estamos hablando de mi hija Donovan, ¡Mi hija! Yo le di a luz y ahora la he perdido. Yo igual lo odio como tú, yo igual quiero justicia para nuestra familia. Pero no quiero perderte igual a ti, no quiero que te separes dejándome durante esta situación tan difícil. No puedes dejarnos desamparados_—

Donovan caminó lentamente y se colocó justo en frente de Delia. Ella lo miró con sus ojos húmedos y su rostro rojo, pero con la mirada seria.

_—¿Sabes en que pienso? En una familia como la nuestra. Tu y yo mientras vemos a los niños jugar juntos. Esa es una imagen que siempre he querido ver… Pero ahora ya es imposible gracias a que Giovanni nos ha dividido. Nos ha separado. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento en que…_—

_—¡Pues entonces piensa en el bebé! ¡Piensa en el niño que estoy esperando! ¡Vamos a tener otro hijo y no parece importarte!... necesitará a su padre. Necesitará que su padre este allí el día que nazca. Si te vas quien sabe si volverás, Donovan entiende_—

Donovan miró a Delia y luego volteó a ver su vientre. Con cuidado acercó su mano y la posó sobre su vientre. Ash notó sus guantes, sin dedos como los que usa él, pero de color azul como su chaqueta mientras que la muñequera era negra, pero lo llamativo era una especia de círculos color azul rey que estaba en la palma de cada guante.

_—Por eso lo hago. Por nuestro hijo. No me lo perdonaría jamás, si veo a Ash crecer y no está su hermana junto a él. Los niños deberán estar juntos. Los cuatro debemos estar juntos. Por eso lo hago, por los niños, por Ash, por nuestra familia_—

Delia se quedó callada, solo miraba a Donovan mientras gimoteaba. Donovan alejó la mano del vientre de Delia y abrió su mochila de color gris con blanco que tenía colgada en el hombro. De allí sacó una gorra roja con la delantera blanca y un particular símbolo verde en el centro, el símbolo del expo oficial de la liga Pokemon. Ash reconoció esa gorra de inmediato…

Donovan tomó las manos de Delia y las juntó alrededor de la gorra que sacó. Delia solo la tomó mientras miraba a Donovan, pero ahora confundida por el gesto

_—Esta gorra, fue la que me regaló el viejo Charles Goodshow(2)_. ¿Lo recuerdas? — decía Donovan mientras sonreía. Delia solo asintió— _han pasado tantos años desde entonces. Y desde entonces, se ha vuelto mi amuleto de la suerte. Esta gorra le pertenecerá a nuestro futuro hijo… algún día, cuando esté listo. Y quiero que tú la tengas hasta que llegue ese día_—

Luego de dejarle la gorra a Delia, soltó las manos y comenzó a alejarse nuevamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos volvió a voltearse a ver a Delia— _prometo regresar. Y regresaré con Annelie. Pronto la familia volverá a estar unida mi amor_— dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse por el sendero que llevaba hacia la ruta uno y hacia la ciudad verde.

Delia se quedó de pie, mirando al hombre que se iba caminando.

_—Donovan…_— dijo soltando una última lagrima sobre su mejilla derecha.

A los pocos segundos, la flor se cerró y la imagen desapareció. Al lado de la flor del tiempo, Riolu y Pikachu miraban a todos lados, sorprendidos, buscando el holograma y a los personajes que allí se mostraron. Pero era Ash quien más sorprendido había quedado.

El joven entrenador estaba quieto, estático, con las manos casi extendidas y un poco encorvado. Su boca estaba abierta levemente y los ojos abiertos como platos. Su corazón le latía con fuerza como si estuviera asustado, y comenzaba a dificultarse el respirar.

—Acaso el… ese era… ¿mi padre?... —

_1- 1.- __Ciudad donde llega Ash, junto con May, Brock y Max, al principio de la película "Lucario y el misterio de Mew."_

_2- 2.- __Presidente de la Liga Pokémon y el jefe del comité de la llama._


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

**1**

Dos días habían pasado desde que Ash encontró aquella flor del tiempo a las afueras de pueblo Paleta. Estaba sobre su cama, con su ropa puesta solo se había quitado las zapatillas deportivas; tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza, con las piernas estiradas pero su pie derecho encima del izquierdo, los iba moviendo con ritmo a pesar que no hubiese música en el ambiente. Su mirada fija en el techo, pero lo ignoraba por completo ya que su mente estaba metida en otras cosas relacionadas con la visión holográfica que vio a las afueras de la ciudad.

Pikachu y Riolu estaban sentados sobre el escritorio al lado de su cama, donde colocaba su laptop que le habían regalado después de su viaje por Unova; los pokemon miraban confundidos a su entrenador. Había permanecido en su cama todo el tiempo desde el medio día después de hacer los quehaceres del hogar que le correspondían. Desde el día anterior se había mostrado afectado por la flor del tiempo que habían encontrado, se comportaba de manera ausente. Siempre era activo y en su casa, no paraba ya que iba siempre por el pueblo a visitar viejas amistades que no veía en el último año, así como iba a ver a sus pokemon en el rancho del profesor Oak, pero esta vez se la había pasado en su habitación, sin salir salvo para ayudar a su madre en los deberes hogareños, pero fuera de eso se la pasaba siempre quieto sumergido en sus pensamientos.

El interior de su habitación permanecía igual a como lo había dejado desde hacía 7 años, salvo algunos artículos nuevos. Cada que Ash regresaba de sus viajes no cambiaba nada de lugar, ya que era poco el tiempo que permanecía en casa antes de volver a iniciar una nueva aventura por el mundo. Su televisor sobre su mueble de madera era el mismo que le había regalado su madre a los nueve años, tan viejo que la imagen se seguía viendo con una pequeña pantalla azul y a veces cambiaba los colores, a veces amarillo y a veces morado como a veces igual a blanco y negro dándole un aspecto de película vieja. Sus muebles de madera habían adquirido algo de humedad y moho a pesar de los intentos de Delia por mantenerlos aseados y dejar que el sol entrara por la ventana para mantener cálida la habitación. Algunos muebles incluso habían comenzado a doblar sus entrepaños que sostenían sus viejos libros y enciclopedias sobre el mundo pokemon que, rara vez, revisaba; cabe señalar que las hojas de dichos libros ya se habían puesto de color amarillo con muchas manchas marrones gracias a la oxidación y al poco cuidado que en su vida les había dado.

Aún conservaba sus artículos con figuras de pokemon como lo era su reloj despertador en forma de Voltor que tantas veces jugó con él fingiendo que era una pokeball y que con eso capturaba a su Snorlax de felpa que siempre había permanecido tirado en el suelo. En su pared colgaba su viejo calendario con imágenes de pokemon de la región Kanto, era el mismo calendario que tenía marcado la fecha en que iba a recibir su primer pokemon, nunca se había molestado en cambiarlo por uno nuevo con el año en curso. Finalmente, su cama mantenía la misma funda de color azul con estampados de pokeballs colocadas por toda la superficie.

Pero no todo era tan viejo, claro que el entrenador había dejado algunas posiciones nuevas como recuerdo de todos sus viajes. En su armario se encontraban, amontonados, todos los distintos _outfit_ que había usado en distintas regiones, siendo seis el total de conjuntos que habían. En una repisa pegada a la pared había colocado sus gorras en orden, desde aquella gorra con el símbolo del expo oficial de la liga Pokemon, hasta la última que usó en la región Alola, aquella gorra completamente roja con una figura de color blanco en forma (semi) hexagonal. En uno de sus muebles había colocados todos sus premios recibidos desde que inició su viaje: todas sus medallas se encontraban en sus estuches oficiales, era casi un ritual suyo el limpiarlas y sacarles brillo a sus medallas cada vez que regresaba de una región. Al lado estaban enmarcados varios reconocimientos de sus participaciones en varios torneos de un solo día. Y el premio de la que quizá fue su mayor victoria, el trofeo de la Liga Naranja junto con la fotografía con la que entró en el Hall de la fama; dicho trofeo era el único artículo de la habitación que cambiaba de posición debido a que su madre siempre lo utilizaba para realizar sus ejercicios de Pilates cuando olvida donde dejó sus mancuernas.

—Si él era mi papa… ¿Por qué nadie me habló de él? —

Era cierto, Ash jamás se había sentido tan angustiado y era gracias a la imagen del hombre que parecía ser su verdadero padre. La visión de su madre había sido tan fantástica y sorprendente, así como lo fue el ver que existía un registro de como era su verdadero padre a quien nunca conoció. Fue entonces cuando en su cabeza comenzaron a revolotear las ideas y los recuerdos ya que, en toda su vida, jamás había cuestionado acerca de quién era su progenitor, porque sabía que tenía un padre, pero nunca pareció interesarle quien era ni donde se encontraba o por lo menos que había sido de él.

Tuvo que entrar en lo más profundo de su mente y hacer memoria, recordar su alrededor desde que era pequeño, nunca había existido en su casa alguna fotografía o algo que recordara o mencionara a su progenitor.

—Mamá nunca lo había mencionado—se dijo a sí mismo— ahora que lo pienso, nadie que yo conozca tampoco lo ha hecho. Como si todo mundo hubiese querido evitar mencionarlo desde siempre— comenzaba a cuestionar todo lo que lo rodeaba y a todos.

¿Alguna vez le había preguntado a su madre al respecto? No que él recordara, y a ella parecía nunca haberle importado hacer mención de él porque nunca le había hecho mención alguna; en la casa tampoco había ni una sola fotografía de él o algo que lo recordara, absolutamente nada. ¿El profesor Oak lo habría conocido? Probablemente, era un pueblo demasiado chico, todos conocían al profesor Samuel Oak y el profesor conocía a todos. Además, que Delia había sido su alumna favorita cuando estudió en sus clases, quizá Delia conoció a quien sería su esposo en una de las clases de Oak, y si era así entonces el profesor si lo conoció. Y, por último, el profesor era lo suficientemente viejo en ese pueblo, probablemente le dio su primer pokemon cuando inició sus aventuras.

Todos le ocultaban algo. Le negaron el saber quién era o fue su padre. Le mintieron desde niño. No hablamos de una mentira piadosa como Santa Claus o el Rattata de los dientes o que los niños nunca morirían. Dichas mentiras se las decía todo adulto cuando él era un niño y las creyó con toda su inocencia, y al momento de descubrir la verdad mientras crecía no le importaba, no le dolía en el corazón porque en el fondo sabía que era para alimentar la ilusión y felicidad de un niño. Pero ocultarle la verdad sobre su padre. Ocultarle, aunque sea la imagen de su rostro era algo doloroso aun a la edad que ya tenía.

Él creía que los conocía. Los creía pulcros y con los suficientes principios como para no hacer algo como eso. Creía que conocía tan bien a su madre como para detectar una mentira de su padre, sabia cuando le ocultaba algo porque la conocía muy bien, sabía todo sobre ella porque ella jamás mentía ni le ocultaba nada… o al menos eso creía hasta ese día. Su perspectiva hacia sus conocidos estaba comenzando a cambiar, ya había perdido la inocencia de un niño y ahora juzgaba como un adolescente. Todos le ocultaron la verdad, todos estaban en la misma telaraña de mentiras que le habían dicho desde niño. Todos eran culpables de que su padre jamás allá regresado con él.

Pero, ¿Y él? ¿Alguna vez le había interesado? ¿Por qué nunca le pregunté a su madre o a alguien sobre él? ¿Alguna vez se puso a pensar en él?... La respuesta a todas esas preguntas siempre iba a ser no.

Se sentía frustrado con todo, a pesar de todo, siempre tuvo el derecho de saber si quiera un nombre o una imagen de quien fuera su padre, y sin embargo nadie se molestó en decírselo y ni él se molestó en pensarlo. Haber pasado 17 años sin pensar en el tema hasta que una flor le creó la intriga, le creó casi una necesidad de empezar a averiguar el verdadero origen de su padre.

Encontrar esa flor fue quizá el hallazgo más importante en su vida y no podía dejarlo en la ruta como si fuese cualquier cosa. Así que ese día arrancó de raíz, con cuidado, esa flor y se la llevó a casa. Allí estaba trasplantada en una maceta pequeña con tierra de su jardín y colocada en el alfeizar de su ventana para que recibiera la luz y el calor del sol. La flor no significaba mucho, no podía mostrarle más de lo que ya tenía guardado en su holograma. Pero fue la flor la que le hizo darse cuenta que un problema con su origen y que esa clase de problemas eran las que siempre le gustaba resolver.

El adolescente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, luego se abrió y entró Delia Ketchum, su madre con una sonrisa. Ash solo volteó a verla sin decirle nada y con cara de aturdimiento, estuvo tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos que parecía que había olvidado en donde estaba.

—Cariño. Ya está la comida, baja a comer— dijo Delia con suavidad

—Ah. Claro. Ahorita bajo ma'—

La sonrisa de Delia pareció cambiar por un momento. Las comisuras de sus labios se doblaron hacia abajo y su mirada pareció triste y preocupada solo por un momento para luego volver a sonreír— te espero allá abajo—

Ash suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama con la mirada hacia el suelo, luego levantó la cabeza y miró a sus pokemon sobre la mesa que todavía estaba allí sentados mirándolo con preocupación. Ambos pokemon solo dieron un ligero gruñido.

Ash levantó la mano y acarició la cabeza de Pikachu mientras sonreía vagamente— estoy bien chicos. Enserio— luego acarició la barbilla de Riolu porque sabía que eso le gustaba. Ambos pokemon eran distintos y le gustaban distintas cosas, pero Ash siempre sabia como tratar a sus pokemon y reconocer como les gustaba ser tratados.

El joven se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Estaba en la segunda planta de su casa así que tuvo que bajar las escaleras mientras sus pokemon lo seguían detrás. Llegó al living y se dirigió a la cocina, pasó la puerta y vio a su madre sentada en una silla frente a la mesa, vestida con falda de color azul rey que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su blusa de color amarillo con mangas cortas que le llegaban a menos de la mitad del bíceps. Por lo regular siempre llevaba una blusa de botones encima, con el primer botón en el ojal, pero esta vez decidió no ponérselo debido al calor que había ese día.

Vio la mesa, había dos platos de comida, arroz con un trozo de carne y verduras al vapor, no necesariamente la comida favorita de Ash pero era bastante para darle las energías que siempre necesitaba. Movió la silla y se sentó en ella para luego juntar sus manos y cerrar los ojos con la cabeza gacha mientras su madre hacia lo mismo. Riolu y Pikachu tenían sus platos llenos de comida pokemon en el suelo al lado de la mesa. Se colocaron frente a ellos e imitaron a su entrenador juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos con la cabeza gacha.

—Gracias por la comida— dijeron Ash y su madre al unísono al igual que los pokemon los imitaron. Luego procedieron a comer.

Nunca antes un almuerzo había sido tan incómodo en aquella casa. Ash no despegaba su mirada del plato y comía lento, pero sin hablar y sin voltear a ver a Delia. Por su parte, Delia se estaba preocupando por su hijo, el almuerzo junto con él nunca había sido así. Cada que él estaba en la mesa junto con ella era el momento justo para conversar, era momento de risas e historias de sus aventuras, pero desde hacía dos días Ash había estado distante con ella.

Mientras comía, volteaba los ojos para ver a su madre y se puso a reflexionar sobre ella. Nunca había actuado como si extrañara a quien alguna vez fue su compañero sentimental. Siempre actuó como si nunca necesitará de alguien más aparte de él.

Delia había vivido en pueblo Paleta toda su vida. Su padre, John, había muerto casi cinco años antes que Ash naciera, consecuencia de una enfermedad que le había aquejado años atrás. Su madre, Adina, vivió más que su esposo, había visto a su nieto crecer hasta que falleció solo un par de años antes que Ash obtuviera su primer pokemon. Prácticamente Ash era ya su ultimo familiar cercano que le quedaba. El profesor Samuel Oak era un gran amigo de la familia y se podía confiar que, si les faltaba algo o les surgía algún problema, el profesor siempre iba a estar allí para apoyarlos.

Pero la familia Ketchum jamás sufrió algún problema con respecto a su economía. Delia había abierto un restaurante pequeño en el centro del pueblo que después fue creciendo gracias a la alta demanda que tenía. Las comidas caseras hechas con las recetas de Delia hicieron que el restaurante obtuviera fama fuera de pueblo Paleta y mucha gente llegaba de otros pueblos y ciudades solo para comer allí. El restaurante Ketchum, nombre del negocio de Delia, se hizo tan importante que se ha llegado a considerar un atractivo "turístico" local, siendo Paleta un pueblo muy pequeño, locales como estos se volvían importantes entre los locales.

Actualmente el restaurante era su sustento y había funcionado bastante bien que Delia ya planeaba en hacer una pequeña franquicia, considerando en hacer otro local en otro punto del pueblo, pero cuando le proponían abrir locales en otras ciudades de la región, iniciando por ciudad Verde, siempre se negaba e incluso parecía nerviosa al momento de negarse.

Era un punto que a Ash se le había pasado por alto, o más bien nunca le había dado importancia, pero su madre casi nunca salía del pueblo. Era rara la ocasión en que Delia había salido de pueblo Paleta y cuando lo hacía siempre iba acompañada del profesor Oak, como cuando fue a Porta Vista, a la región Unova o incluso cuando viajó a las islas Shamouti cuando se enteró que estaba en peligro. Pero todas esas ocasiones fueron las únicas que ella decidió salir y no fue sola.

Debido a la tensión que parecía que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Delia decidió hablar…

—Fui al mercado hace rato. Adivina a quien me encontré allí vendiendo rosas y arreglos florales— dijo Delia con una ligera emoción que parecía más fingida, trataba de comenzar una conversación y liberar la tensión

—¿A la señora Orville? ¿La mamá de Cala? — respondió indiferente mientras daba un bocado más a sus alimentos.

—¡Si! ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Delia se sorprendió cuando su hijo adivinó al primer intento. Antes, Ash hubiese imaginado a todas sus viejas amigas y a todas las señoras que conocía en el pueblo, nunca había sido el mejor deduciendo las cosas con rapidez. Quizá los viajes y los entrenamientos lo habían cambiado mucho y ella aun no lo había sabido, eran cosas como esas las que le hacían preguntarse si conocía bien a su hijo ahora luego de siete años viajando.

—Tiene un Roserade que le cuida el inmenso jardín de su patio. Además, que el nombre de su hija proviene de las flores de alcatraz—

—Ellas han cambiado mucho estos años. ¿Recuerdas a Cala? Solían molestarte con ella porque nunca se separaba de ti en la guardería—

Ash terminó de comer y empujo el plato vacío hacia el centro de la mesa— terminé de comer. Gracias mamá— luego se levantó dejando a su madre sentada

Delia se sorprendió por su hijo, parecía que quería evitarla— espera Ash, ¿No querías un poco más? Hice más por si querías—

—No gracias mamá. Voy a salir necesito aire— dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Pikachu y Riolu lo vieron alejarse, dejaron sus platos sin terminar y se fueron acercando a su entrenador

Delia se molestó. Algo perturbaba a su hijo y ella lo sabía. Lo conocía bastante bien. Se levantó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido y le dijo a Ash con tono fuerte y autoritario— Alto allí Ash Ketchum. ¡Detente! —

Ash se sorprendió y volteo a ver a su madre con aturdimiento, era raro que le hablara así a menos que estuviera enojada.

Delia se acercó al joven que ya era más alto que ella por unos cuantos centímetros— desde hace dos días has estado actuando raro. Pareciera que quieres evitarme. Dime que ocurre y porque has estado actuando así, no es normal en ti hijo—

Ash parpadeó dos veces, perplejo— ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy actuando raro, no me pasa nada—

—Te conozco muy bien. No trates de mentirme porque sé cuándo lo haces y definitivamente sé cuándo algo te tiene perturbado— Delia cruzó los brazos tomando una posición más seria para que Ash viera lo molesta que se estaba poniendo

El cuestionamiento de su madre molestó un poco a Ash— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo jamás te he mentido. Nunca lo he hecho y no lo estoy haciendo ahora—

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y parece que te estas aprovechando de esa primera vez muy bien. Has estado actuando raro, me has estado evitando y ahora me mientes ¡Que te está pasando! —

—¡No me pasa nada mamá! Deja de molestarme, ¡No te estoy mintiendo! — Ash comenzaba a irritarse y lo notaba en el tono de voz que estaba tomando, nunca antes se había puesto así con su madre, al ser la única persona con la que había pasado toda su vida siempre había procurado guardarle respeto, pero parecía que ese principio lo estaba rompiendo

—¡No empieces a elevarme la voz! Soy tu madre y como tal nunca te enseñé a mentir—

—¡Entonces explícame por qué me has estado mintiendo todos estos años! — Ash prácticamente gritó mientras miraba a su madre con furia. Apretaba sus dientes con furia mientras se los mostraba a ella— ¿Quién es Donovan? ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de él? —

Delia se sorprendió. Dio un grito ahogado y se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrirla mientras miraba a Ash casi espantada. Se había calmado, si Ash esperaba que la discusión continuara, pues ya no, Delia se había quedado quieta y parecía que se le había quitado las ganas de continuar hablando

Ash se dio cuenta que le había gritado. Estaba perdiendo el control solo por un mini interrogatorio típico de su madre. Se calmó, relajó su mirada y dijo— mamá. Lo siento… yo…—

—¿Cómo sabes ese nombre? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Cómo te enteraste? — fue lo único que dijo Delia, pareciera que no le importó el arranque de su hijo, sino que le interesaba ese nombre.

Ash no supo que responder. Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que preguntarle y tanto que quería saber, pero… ¿Cómo empezar? Él iba a hablar, pero Delia se le adelantó.

—¿Qué tanto sabes? Se suponía que…— se quedó callada por un breve instante

—Se suponía ¿Qué? ¿Qué nunca me enterara? ¿Qué viviría toda mi vida sin enterarme de algo como esto? —

Delia solo se limitó a asentir mientras seguía tapando su boca con su mano.

El silencio de ella era suficiente para decirle a Ash que sus temores de los últimos dos días eran ciertos. Se sentía frustrado y triste a la vez— Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Era tan importante que no me enterara de él? ¿Me has estado ocultando la identidad de mi padre, mamá?

Delia removió su mano para liberar su boca, sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas— no sé suponía que lo llegaras a saber. Porque sabía que estarías tentado a ir a buscarlo tarde o temprano. Y eso significaría el mayor de los peligros a los que te hayas enfrentado—

**2**

Delia y Ash se habían movido al living principal, Ash se sentó en el sofá mientras Delia buscaba en su librero. Un viejo y gran librero de madera que estaba dividido en varios cajones que contenían todas las novelas que Delia había leído a lo largo de los años, al igual que había varios álbumes de fotos de ella y Ash. Pero lo que buscaba no se encontraba a la vista. En la parte baja del librero había una pequeña puertecita, era obvio que era un cajón más grande y que podía albergar muchas más cosas. Esa puertecita siempre había permanecido cerrada y bajo llave, Delia nunca la había abierto y a Ash nunca pareció importarle que contenía.

Delia se agachó y del bolsillo de su falda sacó un llavero con una divertida forma de Klefki que contenía distintas llaves de su casa. Ash siempre se preguntó, ¿Cómo tantas llaves no hacían un bulto notable en su falda siendo que siempre las cargaba consigo? Delia metió una de las llaves en la ranura de la puertecita y la giró, con eso la puerta se abrió, dentro estaba vacío a excepción de una sola cosa, un viejo libro de pasta verde, por el tamaño y el tipo de hojas, Ash pudo deducir que era un álbum de fotografías (y lo sabía gracias a que su madre conservaba decenas de esos álbumes con fotografías suyas). Delia cogió el álbum y lo llevo consigo.

Delia se acercó al sofá y se sentó justo al lado de su hijo, este ya no parecía sorprendido, ni intrigado, ni molesto, solo desesperado porque ella comenzara a hablar. Ella abrió el álbum.

Parecía un álbum más personal; las primeras páginas tenían fotografías de ella cuando niña, cuando joven, cuando adolescente y cuando estuvo embarazada. Era increíble para Ash ver esas fotografías, por lo regular en los álbumes que siempre había visto no se encontraba ninguna fotografía de Delia en su juventud, siempre habían sido después de que él hubiera nacido, no existían fotografías de ella antes del embarazo, o al menos eso creía él.

Se puso a reflexionar nuevamente, nunca se había imaginado a su madre teniendo su edad, nunca había podido crear en su mente una imagen de ella teniendo 17, o 15, o 12, o 10, nunca se había preocupado por saber la verdadera imagen de ella antes de que se convirtiera en madre. ¿Pero por qué había mantenido ocultas estas fotografías?

—Mira esta—Delia señaló una fotografía de ella cuando niña y acariciaba un Flaaffy en donde parecía ser una especie de granja— ¿No me veía adorable? Con esa pequeña blusa verde con el short de mezclilla y esas coletas—

—Mamá…—

—Y mira esta otra, — interrumpió a su hijo señalando otra fotografía ahora como una chica de doce años con un conjunto de bailarina rosa (un maillot rosa, con medias e incluso calentadores, pero no llevaba puesto algún tutú del mismo color, cosa que se le hizo extraña a Ash, quien siempre había imaginado que todas las bailarinas siempre lo debían llevar puesto), llevaba el pelo recogido con una cola de caballo— esta es de mi primera audición de ballet. Nunca te lo dije, pero hubo una vez que quise ser bailarina de ballet—

—Mamá…— Ash trató de interferir nuevamente, su madre parecía que quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto antes de comenzar a decirle lo que quería saber. Pero nuevamente ella lo interrumpió.

—Tu abuela Adina gastó mucho dinero para comprarme ese conjunto— Delia se sentía muy feliz de poder presentar sus recuerdos a su hijo. Lo mostraba su sonrisa satisfactoria y sus ojos tan abiertos como se podía llegar—todo para que me lesionara la pierna y dejara el ballet durante toda mi vida—

—¡Mama ya! —se exaltó Ash— Por favor deja de ignorarlo. ¿Qué tienen que ver tus fotografías con lo de mi padre? —

Ash nunca había retado así a su madre. Después de tantos años de haberle guardado respeto y nunca haberle alzado la voz y guardar su compostura, por vez primera (en lo que él podía recordar) se estaba enfadando con ella.

Delia nunca antes le había dado motivos para enfadarse, si había algo con lo que Ash con no concordara siempre podían resolverlo hablando, podía confiar en ella para decirle toda la verdad y poder resolverlo, pero esa tarde, Delia quería evitar decirle esa verdad, Delia quería continuar ocultándole algo importante y eso ya comenzaba a fastidiar al adolescente. La señora, no respondió, ni si quiera dejó de sonreír, pero su mirada cambió, parecía triste pero más que nada parecía que se estaba resignando.

Dio vuelta a una última página, allí había más fotografías, pero no eran ahora de Delia, era alguien más, un hombre, o más bien un adolescente. Delia señaló una foto— él es Dónovan Ketchum, cuando inició su aventura pokemon a los doce años. Es tu padre Ash—

Ash quedó por demás sorprendido. Tomó la fotografía con cuidado y la sacó de la página del álbum. Estuvo contemplando la imagen un rato, no podía creerlo, pero su aspecto era casi igual al suyo a la misma edad.

En la fotografía, Donovan vestía unas bermudas que le llegaban un poco más allá de las rodillas de color gris con bolsillos a diez cm de las rodillas. Llevaba una camisa de mangas largas de color negro cenizas, la camisa tenia las mangas arremangadas y se podía notar que la parte interna de la camisa era roja al igual que las solapas del cuello. Su camisa estaba desabotonada dejando ver su camiseta que llevaba dentro de un color café más claro como madera de un viejo árbol. Al igual que él, solo llevaba zapatillas deportivas, pero de color negro con algunas franjas rojas al igual que la punta del calzado de color rojo; sus tobillos estaban cubiertos por un par de calcetas blancas que solo sobrepasaban los tobillos.

Para tener sus doce años, se veía muy alto. Si Ash tenía que adivinar podía quizá ser de la misma altura que Brock cuando conoció a este. Donovan tenía los brazos entre cruzados y su cabeza descubierta mostrando con orgullo su cabellera negra y despeinada como la de Ash. Su rostro, tenía los mismos rasgos particulares que siempre habían marcado a Ash, tenían en sus mejillas unas inusuales marcas en forma de líneas zigzagueantes, mostraba una sonrisa y una mirada de confianza y soberbia que pocas veces Ash había podido ver en sí mismo.

—¿Era él? ¿Él era mi padre? —

Delia asintió— Donovan Ketchum. Un hombre tan terco como determinado, pero era esa manera suya la que amaba—

Delia siguió pasando las páginas del álbum. Ahora mostraba fotografías de él y ella juntos como adolescentes

—Mira esta. Está la tomó su tía abuela Del cuando nos conocimos en nuestro primer día en el campamento del profesor Oak— dijo señalando una fotografía donde estaba ella de rodillas y preocupada, auxiliando a un Donovan recostado en el suelo con varios golpes, rasgaduras y moretones en el cuerpo, pero sonriendo mientras Delia lo sujetaba— ese día lo arrolló una estampida de Tauros, recién nos conocimos e intentó presumir frente a mi intentando domar y montar a uno de ellos. Pero sin querer provocó una estampida y que lo arrollaran casi treinta Tauros. Quedó muy mal herido, pero él dijo que cometió su cometido de acercarse a mi lo suficiente como para sentir mi mano. Yo estaba muy enfadada con él, pero Donovan se mostraba contento y arrogante como siempre antes de desmayarse del dolor—

—¿Unos Tauros? Bueno… eso…—

—Eso te suena muy bien Ash Ketchum, estoy muy al tanto de todas las estupideces que has cometido desde que aprendiste a caminar— dijo Delia fingiendo enojo, tantos recuerdos de Ash le llegaban a la memoria, pero sabía que no era ya tiempo de recriminárselo. Solo podía hablarlo con ironía.

Ash se sintió avergonzado, sabía que ser arrollado por una estampida de Tauros era algo que a él le podía pasar— pero, ¿cómo salió ileso? —cosas como esas también se preguntaba sobre sí mismo a diario.

—Eso es lo más impresionante. Al día siguiente regresó ileso, solo tenía una bandita en su mejilla, pero sus huesos y todo su cuerpo parecían intactos. Según su madre dio a luz a una especie de "Super Boy" con un poder de regeneración increíble. Casi puedo estar oyéndola decir esas mismas palabras acerca de ti cariño. Tu familia ha sido increíble con eso—

Ash sintió como si Delia se quisiera burlar de él cuando notó una ligera risita acompañada de una sonrisa, pero no le importó porque de algún modo él también comenzaba a relajarse y a tranquilizar su humor.

—No me di cuenta ese día cuando su tía Del nos tomó la foto hasta que vi el flash. Sin importarle que Donovan podía casi morir nos sonrió y dijo que sabía reconocer cuando un romance había comenzado y que esa situación no sería la excepción a su regla. Yo no le creí, pero, me había equivocado y ella no. Un romance entre nosotros había comenzado sin querer. ¿Sabes? A veces he creído que los romances inician con algún accidente—

Delia volvió a pasar vuelta a la hoja y señaló otra foto—mira, en esta fue cuando nos casamos—

La fotografía era grande, mostraba a Delia con vestido de novia blanco escotado y con encaje en los brazos y mitones blancos; estaba recargada en Donovan con las manos sobre el pecho de él y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Dónovan vestía un esmoquin negro, pero con una mancha de color rosa en el saco— ay ese día comió mucho del pastel de bodas. Y tenía unos modales, que un Snorlax era mejor acompañante en la mesa que él. Se le cayó mucho del betún de fresa en el saco y no quiso quitárselo para la foto—

Ash miró más detenidamente la fotografía, el comentario de su madre le hacía mucha gracia, pero había personas en la fotografía que a Ash le llamaban la atención.

Del lado de Delia había una chica joven, pero igual parecía solo un poco mayor que su madre, esta mujer estaba cargando a una pequeña niña de no más de dos años quizá, que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con zapatitos de tela del mismo color y un sombrerito a juego; luego de aquella mujer con la niña, estaba el profesor Oak, más joven y con el cabello castaño, pero con las raíces blancas, señal de que comenzaba a envejecer, al igual que su mirada que se veía cansada y con algo de arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

—Ese día, el profesor Oak me llevó al altar. Como tu abuelo había fallecido, Samuel se ofreció a acompañarme. Mientras que Simon(3), el mejor amigo de Donovan, había sido nuestro padrino de anillos y su esposa Dalia había sido mi madrina de ramo. Ella es Dalia, se veía tan bonita ese día, lástima que al crecer dejó de gustarle el rosado, le quedaba tan bien—

Al lado de Donovan estaba el señor Simon Oak, el hijo de Samuel Oak y padre de Gary y Dalia Oak, los amigos de la infancia de Ash. Vestía igual un esmoquin, pero parecía más impecable, tenía los zapatos bien lustrados y su saco no tenía ni una sola arruga; su cabello anaranjado estaba peinado en punta, aunque era corto, a diferencia de su padre que igual no le importó peinarse y seguía manteniendo el cabello revuelto. Igual pasó a ver a Dalia, ella lucía un largo vestido blanco de mangas y escote, su cabello lacio y castaño le caía por los hombros hasta la espalda. Ash no podía recordar mucho de ella, desgraciadamente Dalia Oak había muerto cuando él y Gary eran niños.

Ash nunca había imaginado que desde siempre su familia había tenido lazos muy estrechos con la familia Oak.

Pero revisando más la gran foto familiar vio caras que le eran diferentes. Caras que no conocía.

De lado izquierdo de la foto (el lado de su madre) estaban todos los familiares de ella, algunos si los recordaba. Su abuela Adina, quien tantas veces le regañó por haber arruinado su jardín mientras hacía "trampas para Caterpies". Sus tíos abuelos Abner y Arlet, quienes habían querido mucho a Delia, tanto que los habían visitado en muchas ocasiones para fiestas especiales y siempre le llevaban regalos a Ash cuando niño. Y por último a su tía Marian, prima de su madre pero que se habían criado juntas, y eran tan unidas que más parecían hermanas que primas. Habían un poco más de familiares pero que Ash no pudo identificar.

Pero por el lado derecho (lado de su padre), nadie allí le era conocido a excepción de Simon Oak. Había un señor de bigote abultado y cabellos blancos, de traje plateado, pero de camisa blanca y pañuelo alrededor del cuello de color lila; con bastón en mano y apoyado en el suelo para hacerle soporte. Era solo un poco más alto que Donovan, parecía que ya había pasado la mediana edad y estaba envejeciendo. Ash nunca lo llegó a conocer, pero quiso suponer que era el padre de Donovan y obviamente su abuelo.

Había una señora detrás de ellos. Vestía un vestido de enagua color rosa. Sus cabellos plateados estaban sufriendo los efectos del tiempo al igual que su rostro que ya notaban algunas arrugas por la edad. No estaba muy pegada al caballero de traje plateado, pero Ash quiso que era su abuela, madre de Donovan.

Para terminar, había un sujeto que parecía de la misma edad que su padre, una mujer joven que sonreía a la cámara y sujetaba el brazo del hombre a su lado y otra señora de mediana edad, no se veía tan mayor, pero era de suponer que estaría entre los cuarenta y cinco y cincuenta años (quizás). A ninguno de ellos Ash pudo reconocer.

Delia vio la confusión en el rostro de su hijo, y sin que se lo preguntara colocó un dedo sobre la foto, señalando al señor de traje plateado y dijo— tu abuelo Wells Ketchum y al lado de él la abuela de Donovan, Margot. Fue la última vez que la vimos, poco después de esta foto ella falleció. Ya estaba muy enferma y cansada— las sospechas de Ash se habían derrumbado, no era su abuela como lo quiso suponer. Era como en la familia de su madre que nunca había conocido a su abuelo porque había fallecido. Delia continuó— el hermano mayor de tu padre. Tu tío Maxwell y su esposa Charley. Y por último la tía de Donovan. Su tía Delphie. Ella quiso mucho a tu padre, casi como a un hijo—

Ash podía estar maravillado por al fin saber un poco más de su árbol genealógico. Era la primera vez que conocía un poco de la vida de su padre y ahora también de su familia, la información llegaba como una avalancha.

Delia, por su parte, parecía feliz mientras se sumergía cada vez más y más en sus recuerdos. Ash lo notaba. Parecía como si desde hacía ya años había evitado recordar a Donovan, como si quisiera evitarlo, pero en ese momento que estaba contemplando sus fotografías de juventud, le daba la impresión de que ella se sentía a gusto, como si se estuviera quitando una especie de carga de encima. Pero por desgracia Ash sabía que eso tenía que terminar ya que no le daría las respuestas que él estaba buscando.

—Mamá. Escúchame. Yo sé que esto podría ser duro para ti. Pero yo quiero saber…—

—Sé que quieres que te diga, la verdadera razón de porque nos abandonó tu padre Ash— interrumpió Delia— sé que no es mucho de tu interés saber tu historia familiar porque lo que quieres es una respuesta directa e inmediata. Pero si te digo esto es porque quizá no vuelva a tener la oportunidad de contarte nada más acerca de tu familia paterna— cerró los ojos y suspiró.

La señora volteó la página, allí había dos fotografías de buen tamaño que abarcaban una página cada una. Delia señaló la primera fotografía, eran ella y Donovan abrazados y detrás de ellos había una casa pequeña de un solo nivel, las paredes de madera no estaban pintadas y el techo en forma triangular estaba pintada de azul. No estaba cercada y no había ni un solo árbol al lado de la pequeña casa solo un par de arbustos

—Esta fue nuestra primera casa Ash. Justo aquí mismo. Los cimientos de esta casa más grande están sobre los cimientos de esa pequeña primera casa donde queríamos formar una familia—

—Pero. ¿Qué paso? —

Delia sonrió. Su mirada parecía ir entristeciendo— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te refieres a porque tiramos la primera casa? ¿O te refieres a que pasó con esa familia que tanto soñamos? —

Ash comenzaba a impacientarse. Era cierto, lo único que le interesaba era saber acerca de su padre, pero preguntarle eso a Delia podía tocar una fibra sensible y ya había hecho demasiadas preguntas en esa tarde. Pero tenía que hacerlas. Si no era en ese momento jamás volvería a haber oportunidad para preguntar de nuevo.

Ass tomó la mano de su madre entre la suya, la sostuvo y comenzó— lo segundo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué papá se fue, si se veían tan felices estando juntos? —

Delia logró soltar su mano del agarre de Ash y señaló la fotografía de la siguiente página. Era una niña de poco tiempo de nacida. Una bebé de cabellos de color rubí como los de Delia. Estaba dormida sobre un futon de color rosa, vistiendo un mameluco del mismo color, pero de tela suave— por ella— dijo con los ojos cerrados— se fue buscándola a ella—

Una lagrima brotó del ojo derecho de Delia. Hizo su recorrido por toda la mejilla hasta deslizarse por el mentón y caer, pero luego brotó otra al igual que comenzó a hacerlo por el ojo izquierdo.

—Te presento a tu hermana Ash. Annelie Ketchum—

No tuvo más sorpresa que la que tuvo el día que encontró la flor del tiempo. Ash lo estaba esperando. Desde que vio ese holograma. Había escuchado a su madre decir "su hija" y había escuchado a su padre decirlo igual. Que tenía una hermana y esa era la fotografía de ella.

La examinó con detenimiento, era la misma imagen que su madre y tenía el cabello (aunque escaso) del mismo color que ella. Pero la piel era del mismo tono que el suyo y el de su padre, al igual que compartían las inusuales líneas zigzagueantes de las mejillas.

Dieciocho años. Dieciocho años que pasó siendo hijo único o por lo menos creyéndolo. Dieciocho años sin haberse enterado de que fue de su padre, y ahora, sin haberse enterado nunca que había tenido una hermana mayor, una hermana de nombre Anneline. Nuevamente se había preguntado, ¿Qué más le habían estado ocultando?

—¿Por qué nunca lo supe? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que había tenido una hermana mayor? — trató de hacer todo lo posible para evitar gimotear. No quería admitírselo a si mismo pero las emociones querían hacer que él llorara

Delia pasó su mano por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas, pero estas seguían brotando— porque temía… que al saber la verdad… irías tras ella… como lo hizo tu padre—

Cayó de sorpresa como un balde de agua helada sobre su espalda. Los escalofríos comenzaron a adueñarse de su cuerpo y se veía en sus manos que querían comenzar a temblar. Recordaba lo que había visto en el holograma de la flor del tiempo, Donovan había dicho que iría a buscarla a ella, parecía desesperado y que debía encontrarla, pero, ¿Por qué?

Ash tragó saliva con dificultad, su garganta se había secado y estaba rasposa— ¿Qué fue… qué fue lo que le pasó? Dímelo…—

Delia tenía los ojos llorosos. Se contenía para no comenzar a explotar en llanto, pero los cerró y suspiró para prepararse y tomar fuerza para dar explicaciones.

—Ella era aún una niña que apenas iba a cumplir el año y medio. Y yo estaba embarazada de ti y tu padre… tu padre seguía en busca de su sueño que cada vez parecía más imposible. — Delia cayó un momento. Esperó un poco antes de continuar— Él un día salió hacia ciudad Verde. No está muy lejos así que prometió que no tardaría más de una semana en lo que arreglaba todo lo que tenía que hacer. Yo me quedé aquí. Por mis casi cinco meses de embarazo tuyo y por la bebé no pude acompañarlo. No estuve tranquila desde el momento que tomó la ruta uno hacia ciudad Verde—

—Dijiste que estaba buscando su sueño. ¿Cuál era? ¿Por qué había ido a ciudad Verde? —

Delia volteó a ver a Ash al rostro— tu padre… siempre quiso ser líder de gimnasio tipo tierra en ciudad Verde—

Ash se sorprendió. Ser líder de gimnasio no era un sueño ridículo o imposible. Pero había un problema con el sueño de su padre en particular. Ciudad verde ya tenía líder de gimnasio y era Giovanni, líder del "Team Rocket" en Kanto y Jotho, quien había sido líder del gimnasio de ciudad Verde desde hacía ya casi veinte años y no parecía que quisiera salir de la comodidad de dicho puesto dada su fama de ser un gran entrenador pokemon y fuerte adversario.

Al notar el silencio y admiración de su hijo, Delia decidió continuar. Ya había comenzado y ahora debía terminar de contarle la verdad— él salió de casa para ir a retar a Giovanni a una batalla por el título de líder del gimnasio—

Ash había estudiado un poco de eso. Para ser líder de gimnasio en una región que tiene sus ocho gimnasios activos, solo había dos formas: la primera es ser el pupilo y próximo a suceder al líder actual. Era la forma más común, recordaba siempre a su amigo Brock quien llegó a ser líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada luego que su padre abandonara su casa y lo dejara a cargo. Y a su amiga Misty quien igual se volvió líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste luego que sus padres desaparecieran y dejaran a cargo a su hermana mayor Lily, quien tiempo después la dejó de encargada a ella. La segunda manera de ser líder de gimnasio en esas condiciones era retar al líder actual a una batalla seis contra seis y sin posibilidad de cambios. Si su padre fue a retar a Giovanni bajo esas condiciones era un reto bastante fuerte puesto que se decía que su sexto pokemon (el cual nunca usaba porque en las batallas de gimnasio normales solo usaba cinco pokemon) era uno imposible de derrotar.

—¿Mi papá lo intento? Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo logró? —

—Yo… no lo sé…— la voz de Delia comenzaba a debilitarse. Sus ojos volvían a brillar por las lágrimas— no sé qué pasó en ciudad Verde, pero… pero…—

—¿Pero qué, mamá? —

—Le dije que no fuera. Le dije que podíamos vivir bien aquí en pueblo Paleta y abrir el restaurante, juntos. Siempre tuve ese sueño de abrir el restaurante Ash. Pero él insistió en ser líder de gimnasio para darle a nuestra familia una mejor estabilidad y un motivo para que ustedes se enorgullecieran de él. Así que se fue. Dejándome sola. Cuando él volvió fue el mismo día que…—

Delia no pudo continuar. Reventó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Instintivamente Ash la abrazó y la atrajo hasta su pecho para poder consolarla.

Aunque no paraba de llorar, Delia continuó— ese día. Irrumpieron en nuestra casa miembros del "Team Rocket"— No se llevaron nada, solo… me dejaron inconsciente e incendiaron nuestra casa. Yo estaba esperando a Dónovan cuando eso pasó. Cuando recuperé la razón. Tu padre estaba conmigo y sus amigos Flint y Surge. Pero me dijeron que el Team Rocket se había llevado a Anneline, la había raptado y llevado lejos—

Fue cuando Ash comprendió todo. El holograma de la flor del tiempo iba tomando sentido. Su padre se fue para buscar a su hija secuestrada y jamás volvió. Algo debió haber ocurrido en el trayecto mientras iba tras el responsable en ciudad Verde.

—Mamá, pero… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — la irá volvía a invadirlo. Es cierto seguía enojado con su madre por nunca decirle algo semejante a eso, pero ahora estaba enojado porque el verdadero culpable no estaba en su casa sino afuera en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde. Sabía que si su padre nunca volvió fue porque Giovanni le hizo algo, y tenía que averiguar que fue.

Delia se separó del pecho de su hijo y lo miró con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas— nunca te lo dije. Me juré jamás hacerlo e hice que todo aquel que conociera la historia de tu padre jamás te lo dijera. Tenía que protegerte. Te mentí para protegerte. Para evitar que fueras tras Giovanni siguiendo los mismos pasos que tu padre y probablemente encontrando su mismo destino—

—¡Pero no debiste…! —

—¡NO! Escúchame. Sé lo que vas a decir. Que nunca debí habértelo ocultado. Que debí habértelo dicho desde siempre y haber hecho que Giovanni asumiera las consecuencias ¡Pero no ibas a comprender! — Delia ahora estaba gritando como si fuera un método de defensa contra las represalias de su hijo— Giovanni es un hombre peligroso. Nadie ha tenido oportunidad de superarlo frente a frente. Todo termina mal a quien quiera que lo desafié. Sé que él debió haberle hecho algo a tu padre. Algo muy malo como para que nunca volviera a nosotros. Sé que él debió haber sido quien mandará a secuestrar a Anneline y no sé qué hizo con ella. ¡Sé que él ha sido el culpable de la destrucción de nuestra familia y decidí callármelo! Decidí ocultarlo para evitar que tu igual sufrieras. Perdí a las dos personas que más amé y nunca quise perderte a ti. Por eso decidí enterrar el recuerdo de Donovan y desaparecerlo de nuestra casa solo para que jamás tomaras las decisiones que él hizo—

Ash se quedó callado. Estaba comprendiendo. Comprendiendo por qué su padre jamás estuvo con él. Por qué su madre lo ocultó todo. Pero igual comprendía que no podía conseguir más información de su madre porque ahora ella decidiría callarse más detalles.

Una lagrima brotó del ojo del chico, y luego otra y otra más. Había comenzado a llorar sintiendo el mismo dolor que su madre.

Delia vio que su hijo se había quebrado al igual que ella. Ahora ya sabía toda la verdad y parecía que fue un golpe fuerte. Delia lo abrazó y hundió la barbilla de él en su hombro. Luego ella continuó llorando igual. Recordando ese dolor que tuvo hacía ya dieciocho años. Así se quedaron los dos, llorando…

**3**

Luego de la "reveladora" conversación. Ash y Delia no volvieron a hablar más del asunto. Ambos habían tenido suficiente emoción por aquella tarde y en especial Delia a quien no fue fácil resistir el dolor y la tristeza al recordarlo todo.

La tarde transcurrió y esta vez Ash salió de la casa, necesitaba despejar la mente después de todo lo que recién había descubierto. Caminaba sin rumbo en específico. Andaba por las calles de pueblo Paleta con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en el pavimento. Su semblante ya no era uno triste a pesar que sus ojos aún seguían hinchados de haber llorado, pero ya estaban recuperándose, ahora parecía más bien pensativo e intrigado.

Pikachu y Riolu lo seguían de cerca, justo detrás de él, pero sin colocarse a cada uno de sus lados como era lo habitual (Pikachu al lado derecho y Riolu de lado izquierdo). No decían nada tampoco, mantenían perfectamente la distancia entre ellos y su entrenador. Comprendían bien lo que estaba asumiendo y que necesitaba su espacio.

Ash pensaba en lo sucedido en la tarde. Delia le dijo lo que quería saber, pero no se lo dijo todo, él lo sabía. Tenía el presentimiento que seguía ocultándole toda la verdad, le faltaban más detalles, le faltaba más razones. Que Donnovan se hubiese ido a desafiar a Giovanni, para recuperar a Anneline y nunca más haber regresado no era razón suficiente para haberlo ocultado durante dieciocho años. Algo más debió haber ocurrido.

Él necesitaba más información. Necesitaba saber más. No se conformaba con solo un par de fotografías y un relato a medio contar. Necesitaba más detalles, pero era obvio que ya no podía preguntarle más a su madre, no solo porque podía hacer que le doliera nuevamente, sino porque ahora sería más renuente para decirle la verdad. Ahora ella haría todo lo posible para evitar hablarle más sobre Donovan y Anneline, así que en su cabeza ya comenzaba a formular nombres de quienes podrían ayudarlo.

El profesor Oak, era obvio que debía iniciar por allí. Donovan fue su alumno y por lo que le pareció ver en las fotografías, era muy cercano a sus padres. Él debía saber algo más que su madre no quiso contarle. Además, que su madre había mencionado otros dos nombres, Flint y Surge, el padre de Brock y el teniente Surge, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Carmín y ella dijo que eran sus amigos, eran otros dos a quienes podía ir a ver. Pero, además, podía preguntar al mejor amigo de su padre, Simon Oak sino fuera porque murió hacía ya ocho años.

—¿Ey tú? ¿No eres Ash Ketchum el segundo mejor entrenador de pueblo Paleta? —

Ash se detuvo, reconocía esa voz, llena de arrogancia, entusiasmo y algo bromista. La voz de alguien que había sido su mejor amigo desde niño. Levantó la cabeza y volteó a su lado derecho de donde había provenido la voz.

—¡Gary! — dijo con sorpresa. Gary Oak estaba sentado frente a una de las mesas exteriores bajo sombrillas de la cafetería en la que estaba almorzando. El semblante de Ash comenzó a cambiar y ahora su boca dibujaba una ligera sonrisa, aunque sus ojos no mostraran el suficiente entusiasmo, pero sabía que estaba comenzando a emocionarse— ¡el mismo Gary Oak que perdió a su club de admiradoras luego de perder la liga! — dijo continuando con la broma

Gary sonrió y se levantó de su asiento sonriente— ese ha sido un golpe bastante bajo— rio

Ash se acercó hacia su amigo y le tomó la mano para luego ser atraído hacia Gary en un fraternal abrazo de viejos amigos. Luego de un largo día, era bueno tener una agradable sorpresa para variar.

**3- Simón en el idioma español es una palabra grave por lo que llevaría la tilde en la "o" pero en esta ocasión el autor decidió usar el nombre como si se pronunciara en inglés (/'Saimen/).**


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

**1**

Ash se había sentado frente a la mesa de la cafetería para mantener una conversación amena con Gary Oak, su muy viejo amigo y rival. La mesera que había estado atendiendo a Gary se acercó y le tomó la orden a Ash, quien, para pasar el rato, decidió pedir una malteada de frutos rojos y acompañado de un par de galletas de chocolate con crema suave en su interior. Recién había comido pero eso parecía (a su parecer) lo más ideal para pasar el rato con su amigo.

La cafetería era relativamente nueva. Cuando Ash se fue hacia su aventura en la región de Alola, hace ya un año, el local estaba en construcción, y cuando volvió de dicha región encontró con la sorpresa que el local estuvo sin que nadie lo rentara por casi cuatro meses hasta que una vecina local lo rentara y lo convirtiera en cafetería. Dicha mujer era de apellido Duchannes, la señora Duchannes. Una mujer que había viajado con su esposo por muchas regiones cercanas y lejanas a Kanto, presumía de haber hecho más descubrimientos que cualquier investigador en el mundo.

Ella siempre iba a la biblioteca local todos los sábados y contaba de sus aventuras a los niños del pueblo. Ash iba allí todos los sábados solo para escuchar de sus viajes y oír sobre las maravillas de nuevas regiones, era emocionante para un niño oír sobre grandes pokemon parecidos a Zubats con pelo y de casi dos metros de alto mitad volador y mitad dragón(4); de pokemon parecidos a mujeres con vestido blanco y cabezas verdes arregladas como si fuesen sus peinados y con el corazón rojo de fuera(5); de pokemon deidades, un dragón amo del tiempo y otro amo del espacio y un tercero amo del inframundo, y que los tres le respondían a un cuarto pokemon supremo que lo había creado todo(6). Era maravilloso oírla e imaginarse a esos pokemon, ella había sido parte de las motivaciones de Ash para salir y querer ver el mundo.

Cuando su esposo falleció. La señora Duchannes se retiró de los viajes, pero hizo uno ultimo a la región de Kalos para acompañar a una vieja amiga suya en su ascenso al alto mando de la región, pero se quedó más tiempo de lo que ella esperaba y estableció su domicilio en ciudad Luminalia. Según Delia, la señora Duchanne volvió hace unos meses a pueblo Paleta y abrió la cafetería "_Le Grand Cafe Capucines__(7)_"

Ash ya había estado en la región de Kalos al igual que la señora Duchanne, por lo que ya había visto las cafeterías de ciudad Luminalia, y podía identificar que "_Le Grand Cafe Capucine)"_ estaba fuertemente inspirada en las cafeterías de ciudad Luminalia. De color blanco con mesas blancas en las afueras para gente que gustara de comer más afuera que adentro del local. Cada mesa era redonda con dos o cuatro sillas a su alrededor y una gran sombrilla de azul con blanco para proteger a los comensales del sol y de la lluvia en dados casos.

Ash prestaba más atención al nuevo establecimiento que a la conversación, pero igual prestaba mucha atención a la nueva apariencia de su amigo Gary. Mientras el adolescente de cabellos castaños hablaba muy entusiasmadamente acerca de sus experiencias y descubrimientos como investigador pokemon principiante, Ash pensaba lo mucho que él había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio en lago Valor, en la región Sinnoh. La última vez lo vio usando una camisa negra de mangas cortas y pantalones de color purpura, pero esta vez usaba ropas que lo cubrían más: una chaqueta de color gris oscuro (casi llegando al negro) de mangas largas con bolsillos en los pectorales y de cierre con solapas de un tono de gris más claro. Debajo de esa chaqueta llevaba una camiseta de color blanco y en su cuello el collar con el símbolo del yin y el yang que siempre había cargado desde que eran niños. Sus pantalones seguían teniendo dos grandes bolsillos de frente, pero esta vez sustituyó el color purpura por el color caqui. Sus zapatos eran cerrados y de un tono de gris igual que su chaqueta. A pesar de que Ash había crecido varios centímetros desde la última vez que se vieron, Gary también lo hizo, seguía siendo más alto que Ash quizá por tres o cuatro centímetros más.

Gary no paró ni un momento de hablar de sus aventuras en todo el tiempo que no había visto a Ash, este ya pensaba que seguía siendo tan presumido y platicador como siempre, era algo que nunca cambiaba, pero daba igual. Cuando llegó la malteada y las galletas de Ash, Gary tomó su vaso de jugo de frutas que estaba al lado de su _panino _que había dejado a medio comer; levantó el vaso y pidió a su amigo brindar, con malteada y jugo, por su reencuentro.

—Por el reencuentro— dijo Ash chocando su vaso con el de Gary y después bebiendo un sorbo. Luego de beber dijo antes que Gary volviera a continuar— de verdad que te ha ido bien Gary. Te has adaptado bien como el profesor Oak. No me sorprendería si en un futuro te encuentro en una de esas revistas de investigación pokemon—

—He tenido un gran mentor Ash. Mi abuelo no solo es el mejor científico de la región, es también el mejor maestro que puedas tener y un gran apoyo. Y no olvides a mi hermana Dalia—

—¡Cierto! ¿Qué ha sido de ella? La última vez que la vi fue cuando regresé de mi viaje por la región Unova como ayudante del profesor Oak en una investigación de las mega-evoluciones en conjunto con el profesor Ciprés de la región de Kalos—

—Y antes de eso fue asistente del profesor Elm en la región de Johto. Ya vez que pudo irse allá como becaria— continuó Gary. Había algo en el que se podía notar como orgullo por su hermana mayor. Y para Ash no era de extrañar, no solo porque ser orgulloso era una de sus "grandes virtudes," sino porque era justificable.

Tener una hermana como Dalia Oak era motivo de sentirse orgulloso. Inteligente, bella y audaz. Una chica que conseguía todo a base de sus propios méritos usando su cerebro y habilidades. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener una hermana así? Pero mientras pensaba en Gary y su buena relación con su hermana, volvió a recordar lo que le dijo su madre, que siempre había tenido una hermana y nunca la había conocido.

Rápidamente comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Cómo había sido su vida si la hubiera conocido? ¿Si se hubieran criado juntos? ¿Ella hubiese sido una entrenadora y él hubiese seguido sus pasos porque la admiraba? ¿O una coordinadora que haya triunfado en el gran festival de la región Hoen o de la región Sinnoh? ¿O una investigadora como Dalia y Gary, siendo compañera de ellos y descubriendo nuevas formas de evolución pokemon? Pero más importante ¿Estaría orgulloso de que fuera su hermana mayor?

—Siempre he admirado a Dalia— dijo Ash, pero no sabía si lo decía de corazón o lo decía pensando en Dalia como si hubiese querido que fuera su hermana— ella ha logrado demasiado como nosotros dos. Todo lo que ha querido lo ha obtenido—

Gary sonrió y volteó la cabeza con dirección al sol que bajaba por el horizonte, justo al final del camino que atravesaba a Pueblo Paleta. Aún faltaban un par de horas más para que anocheciera, pero el cielo ya se veía muy anaranjado y la luna parecía ya asomarse por otro extremo.

—Sí. Incluso ha hecho más que nosotros. Ella alcanzó su sueño. Todos sus méritos y perseverancia le rindieron sus frutos. ¿Sabes? Cuando éramos niños me molestaba mucho. Me atormentaba y yo siempre le decía que estaría mejor sin ella—

Ash sintió como si lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago por las palabras de Gary. Seguía pensando en Dalia como si fuera su hermana y escuchar eso le dolió. Dalia podía ser un modelo femenino de admiración, una persona que él quería y apreciaba y ¿Gary opinaba que no merecía esa admiración de su parte?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella es genial. Cuando éramos niños era de las épocas más felices que recuerdo que hayamos pasado juntos. Tú, ella y yo ¿y ahora dices que no la querías como yo? ¿Te pasaba algo por la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu hermana? —

Gary volvió a mirar a Ash— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que la quería! La amaba. No solo era mi hermana, desde niños siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga. Pero hasta los mejores amigos se pelean y se vuelven insoportables—

Ash se dio cuenta que su reacción fue absurda. Era cierto lo que dijo Gary, hasta los mejores amigos se vuelven insoportables y lo único que deseas es que se vayan lejos y no verlos por un largo tiempo. Así como él había deseado en cantidad de veces que Gary desapareciera y lo dejara continuar su travesía por la región sin pensar en volverlo a ver y tener que oír sus burlas una y otra vez mientras presumía más logros que los suyos.

—Dalia podía ser genial en todo y yo podía quererla mucho. Pero a veces se volvía en mi mayor pesadilla. Me molestaba y me hacía cosas para asustarme y hacerme llorar. A veces no la soportaba y solo quería verla desaparecer y quedarme solo en casa con mamá y papá— dijo Gary con tono triste. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el final del camino, hacia el horizonte.

Ash se arrepintió de lo que dijo— lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso—

Gary sonrió, pero seguía sin voltear a ver a su amigo de gorra— ¿Sabes? Cuando niño, creía que esos eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero cuando se fue a seguir sus sueños en Johto cundo yo aún tenía nueve años, la añoré mucho. Lloré ese día suplicándole que no me dejara, que la iba a extrañar. Ya sabes, después de la muerte de mis padres, ella se volvió en mi pilar y la única familia que me quedaba aparte de mi abuelo— volvió a mirar al chico— ¿Sabes Ash? Nunca te lo había dicho. Pero siempre te consideré a ti y a tu mamá como parte de mi familia. Sí, siempre tuvimos nuestras confrontaciones y rivalidades, pero de allí en fuera nunca dejé de sentir respeto y admiración por ti y por Delia—

—Yo también Gary. Éramos niños cuando iniciamos nuestros viajes. No entendíamos absolutamente nada de la realidad y fue por eso que nos distanciamos, porque creíamos que lo podíamos todo y sin necesitar de nadie, y eso incluía a nuestros amigos más antiguos. Nunca te guardé rencor amigo porque eso es absurdo, siempre ha sido el mismo respeto como si fueras mi hermano de verdad—

Gary dio una ligera risita— vaya Ketchum. Eso fue profundo y demasiado cursi para ti— ambos rieron por el comentario— pero gracias. Me alaga que me consideres así. Sé que ha sido difícil para ti enfrentar la vida de una manera distinta a como Dalia, yo y todos nuestros amigos lo hacían—

¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Ash confundido.

—Ya sabes. Cuando niños, todos nos burlábamos de ti por ser el único niño que no tenía papá y era hijo único—

Ash se conmocionó. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse incomodo, pero no por Gary, no por el comentario en sí, no porque ahora la conversación seria entorno a su padre que nunca conoció. Si no se sentía incómodo porque comenzó a debatirse para sus adentros, si debía decirle a Gary lo que recién había descubierto.

—Sé que no debería decirlo así, pero no hay mejor forma de describir esa época que diciendo la verdad. Y lo lamento por todos esos años que lo hicimos. Pero quiero decirte que mis padres siempre te consideraron como un hijo, y mi abuelo como un nieto, y Dalia y yo siempre te quisimos como si hubieses sido nuestro hermano menor. Siempre estuvimos esperando que tus nos vieras igual como tu familia, como tus padres y hermanos— Gary se cayó esperando las siguientes palabras de Ash, podía sentir la tensión que se había generado y la incomodidad de su amigo.

Gary esperaba algún reclamo, o algún comentario enojado, o que le dijera las gracias, pero desanimado y que luego se quisiera ir. Pero en lugar de eso Ash solo lo miraba fijamente y dijo—Hace unos años eso me hubiera importado bastante Gary. Me hubiese ofendido al saber esa verdad viniendo de ti. Pero hoy, precisamente hoy ya he tenido muchas emociones mientras descubría las verdades de mi historia—

—¿A qué te refieres Ash? ¿Verdades? ¿Cuáles? — Gary estaba confundido. No sabía de qué hablaba su amigo.

—Gary. Hoy descubrí que mi padre no murió o nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mí. No. Él se fue buscando a mi hermana. E igual descubrí que siempre la he tenido, una hermana mayor como tú siempre has tenido a Dalia—

Gary abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no daba crédito a sus oídos de lo que estaba escuchando.

**2**

Ash le comentó a Gary lo que había hablado con su madre esa tarde. Incluso lo de la flor del tiempo y tuvo que explicarle el tipo de flor que era y su inusual habilidad. Le contó lo de las fotografías e incluso le dijo a detalle la apariencia de Simon y Dalia, su madre, cuando eran jóvenes. Pero no le contó todo, procuró no contar sobre la implicación del equipo Rocket y de la obvia participación de Giovanni, no sabía porque lo evitó, quizá inconscientemente sintió el mismo miedo que sintió su madre en su momento, creyendo que si le decía a Gary algo podía meterlo en problemas, pero, ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Gary escuchó atento todo lo que Ash tenía que decir. En ningún momento lo interrumpió. Mientras Ash hablaba con los mejores detalles posibles, Gary terminó con su _panino _y su jugo y sin quererlo se comió también las galletas de chocolate de Ash y tomó un poco de su malteada. La impresión le dominaba y también le estaba dominando la ansiedad y por ello parecía que quería devorar todo lo que se pusiera sobre un plato o se vertiera en un vaso. Cuando Ash terminó, calló y miró su malteada, pero sin importarle que estuviera casi terminado y él apenas haya bebido.

Gary parpadeó estupefacto, miraba a Ash fijamente y su boca se mantenía levemente abierta. Cerró la boca y tragó saliva con pesadez que Ash pudo escucharlo al momento de tragarla.

—Todo esto. Es… es…—

—¿Increíble? Eso fue lo que pensé cuando vi el holograma de la flor. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando discutí con mamá. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando me mostró las fotos y eso fue lo que pensé… cuando me dijeron que tenía una hermana mayor que desapareció—

—Iba a decir que es… maravilloso— dijo Gary de repente.

Ash se sorprendió y volteó a ver a Gary, maravilloso no era precisamente la palabra que usaría para describir esos momentos por los que pasó— ¿Maravilloso? —

—Quiero decir… que no hay palabras para explicar la estupefacción de todo esto. Durante años, nunca tuviste una sola imagen de tu padre. Nunca lo lograste conocer y ahora, no solo has visto su rostro, ¡Tienes una grabación suya en una flor! — Gary comenzaba a entusiasmarse.

Ash miró perplejo a Gary. No lo había visto de la forma que él lo estaba viendo. Desde que encontró la flor, tomó la imagen del holograma con un sentimiento bastante sombrío, lo había tomado tan mal solo por el hecho de que nadie le había contado nada sobre él y que tuvo que enterarse de su padre gracias a una flor. Pero ahora Gary le estaba mostrando una perspectiva diferente, una perspectiva mucho más animada.

—Y ahora. No solo has visto a tu padre. ¡Tienes una hermana Ash! ¡Tienes más familia! Deberías, no sé, estar emocionado—

Ash sonrió débilmente— je, creo que tu estas más emocionado que yo amigo— cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes con una mano.

Gary se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba muy pensativo y no parecía que los recuerdos le hicieran feliz— ¿Qué ocurre Ash? — Calmó su voz para ya no parecer tan excitado como hace un momento.

—Yo… no nada. Solo trato de… asimilarlo— Ash trataba de sonar tranquilo y despreocupado mientras se recargaba flojamente en el respaldo de su silla, pero no podía ocultar que no estaba bien y por consecuente, Gary lo notó.

—No es cierto. Hay algo que no me has contado y eso te preocupa. ¿Hay cosas de las que te gustaría seguir contándome? —

Ash suspiró— no sé si debería estar feliz. O por lo menos que debería sentirlo. Pero me entristece haberme dado cuenta que fue engañado todo este tiempo. Los rumores decían que él había muerto, otros rumores decían que nos abandonó. Pero si iba a preguntarle a mi mamá, no sabía nada. Iba con el profesor, no sabía nada. Iba con tus padres y no sabían nada. Todos sabían acerca de mi padre y todos sabían de cómo se fue y porqué… pero nadie me dijo nada. Todos me lo ocultaron, todos me mintieron. Me han estado ocultando la verdad. Esto me hace sentir… impotente, frustrado y muy enojado—

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Respuestas? —

—Yo… no sé. Digo, ahora sé sobre mi padre y sobre una hermana que ni en sueños tenía idea, y ahora quiero saber más sobre ellos, pero lo que no sé es si, quiero descubrir si están en alguna parte, pero bien, o si en realidad están… si ellos están…—

—¿Alguna otra cosa que necesiten caballeros? — llegó la mesera interrumpiendo a Ash, mientras recogía los platos y el vaso vacíos de Gary.

—No muchísimas gracias—

—Solo un par más de galletas por favor— dijo Ash, mientras había contado su historia había perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar de sus galletas de chocolate gracias a Gary.

La mesera asintió y se retiró con los platos. Gary volvió a tomar la malteada a casi acabar de Ash y volvió a tomar de él.

—Te conozco Ash. Y ambos sabemos que no estas conforme con solo saber la identidad de tu padre y hermana. Vas a querer buscarlos y no te va a importar el cómo los encuentres solo querrás encontrarlos. Y no solo yo lo sé, tu mamá también, tu mamá también sabe todo lo que harás a partir de ahora y por eso no quiso decirte más. Porque todos sabemos que iniciaras una nueva aventura siguiendo sus pasos hasta hallarlo. Por eso te lo ocultaron tanto tiempo, únicamente para que no te metieras en una aventura lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que resultes herido o incluso peor que eso—

—¿Y acaso sabes cuál es ese peligro? — Cuestionó Ash molesto— ¿En qué se habrá metido Donnovan Ketchum como para que nadie quisiera que yo supiera de él porque sabían que iría tras él y que cometería los mismos errores? —

—Sea lo que sea. Sé a quién irás a preguntar. En todo el pueblo solo hay una persona en quien confías más que en tu madre y ese es mi abuelo. Y estoy seguro que has imaginado que él sabría y te diría más de lo que tu madre te ha dicho ¿Cierto? —

La mesera había vuelto y dejó el plato con galletas frente a Ash, este agradeció y luego dijo:

—Mi madre dijo que ella y Donovan se conocieron cuando estaban en uno de los cursos del profesor Oak. Incluso él estuvo presente en la boda. Él debió haber sabido de la desaparición de Anneline y de la búsqueda de mi padre. Es obvio que iría con él—

—¿Y si no sabe más que tu madre? ¿O si no te quiere decir? —

—Es lo último que me queda. Nadie más sabría sobre él. El holograma de la flor mostró que se fue solo y fue mi madre quien lo vio por última vez. Ni siquiera estaba el profesor allí junto a ellos, entonces me arriesgo a ir con él y que no sepa más que mi madre. Si él no sabe más entonces ya no sé a dónde acudir ni que hacer— la voz del chico comenzaba a debilitarse, pero se negaba a quebrarse nuevamente— todo se quedaría nuevamente como antes, como solo una ilusión que alguna vez pude haber tenido un padre y ahora una hermana—

Ash comió una galleta y bebió lo último que quedaba de la malteada, le quedó algo de la malteada en el labio superior y se lo limpió con la mano.

—¿Y es eso lo que tienes pensado hacer? — preguntó Gary.

—Es lo que tengo planeada hacer ahora mismo. Ahora que nos hemos encontrado aquí me gustaría que me acompañaras, quizá el profesor no quiera decírmelo a mí, pero si tu me ayudas puede que nos diga todo—

—No. No Ash. No iré contigo justo ahora— dijo Gary seriamente mirando a Ash directo a los ojos.

Ash se sorprendió. No había imaginado que Gary se negara ayudarlo, pero a esas alturas se estaba diciendo que ya no debía sorprenderle la actitud de los demás, a esas alturas se estaba cuestionando si debía seguir confiando en la gente.

—No iré contigo justo ahora. Porque aún tenemos pendiente una batalla desde hace años. ¿Lo recuerdas? —

Ash volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez fue distinto. La emoción volvía a él y su sonrisa comenzaba a crecer nuevamente— de una vez. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? —

Ash se levantó y salió del restaurant hacia el camino.

—Espera Ash…—

La mesera lo vio— ¡Señor olvidó pagar! —

Ash se detuvo en seco, en la misma posición que cuando comenzó a correr, se quedó petrificado no solo por la vergüenza de casi haberse ido sin pagar la cuenta, sino porque recordó que su bolsillo estaba vacío.

—Yo… yo ah…— no volteó hacia atrás para mirar a Gary. Había salido de su casa y olvidó tomar algo de dinero, no había tenido la intensión de comprar algo— yo ah…—

—Yo pagaré señorita, no se preocupe. — dijo Gary. Sacó su billetera y dejó un par de billetes y unas monedas de propina a la camera, luego se despidió y salió hacia el camino acercándose a Ash, él seguía con la cara avergonzada.

—Gracias…— dijo Ash casi en un susurro y con la cabeza baja.

No es problema, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme comido todas tus galletas— bromeó Gary.

Ash levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo, después se dirigieron juntos hacia las afueras del pueblo a donde tendrían su amistosa batalla.

**3**

—Estaba emocionado por ver a ese Riolu tuyo en batalla Ash— dijo Gary mirando al Riolu a los pies de Ash, él caminaba al lado de su amigo.

Riolu gruñó y alzó la barbilla con orgullo de haber recibido un elogio. Mientras Pikachu caminaba a su lado sonriente. Mientras Pikachu caminaba a su lado y sonreía como lo hacía habitualmente. Ambos entrenadores iban rumbo a la ruta uno para salir del pueblo y tener su batalla, pero antes, Ash iba a pasar a su casa para buscar el resto de sus pokeballs.

—Riolu ya es fuerte, y cada vez aprende movimientos nuevos. Apenas hace unos días aprendió "Patada Salto Alta"—

—¿Enserio? Es increíble, muchos tardan bastante tiempo para aprender un movimiento como ese, pero si ya lo aprendió no solo dice mucho sobre su entrenamiento, también puede ser una señal de estar casi listo para evolucionar en Lucario—

Mientras más escuchaba a Gary, el ego del Riolu se iba haciendo más grande, y lo demostraba mientras inflaba el pecho e iba caminando más erguido con una sonrisa orgullosa. Mientras Pikachu sonreía con algo de nervios por estar a su lado.

Ash sonrió— ya llegará su momento. Lo estoy entrenando bien para que pueda enfrentarse a cualquier reto dentro de poco, tanto él como yo queremos que se vuelva fuerte evolucione o no. Pero hoy no será su batalla— con esas palabras el Riolu pareció impactarse y desanimarse un poco, dejó su forma erguida y orgullosa de caminar y se encorvó y bajó la cabeza mostrando su decepción— esta batalla yo y mi amigo Charizard la hemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Así como lo prometimos la última vez que nos vimos Gary. Charizard y yo estamos listos desde hace mucho—

Gary asintió— Mi Blastoise y yo también— mira. Ya llegamos a tu casa y el sol aún no se ha ocultado por completo—

Cruzaron la puerta de la cerca que rodeaba la casa, llegaron a la puerta y Ash entró mientras Gary decidió mejor quedarse fuera, luego saludaría a la señora Ketchum, decidió que no era el mejor momento por toda la emoción de hace apenas unas horas.

Ash entró a su casa e iba ir a su habitación, solo saludaría a su madre parcialmente y subiría las escaleras. Pero al pasar por la sala vio que su madre aún seguía sobre el sofá y viendo el álbum de fotografías. Su rostro hinchado y sus ojos rojos y lagrimosos mostraban que no había dejado de llorar desde que él se fue.

—¿Mamá? — Ash estaba preocupado, se fue acercando lentamente al sofá.

—Todo el tiempo…— comenzó Delia— todo el tiempo lo recuerdo a él. Todas las veces que te vas de aventura, me quedo aquí sola, pensando en lo que pudimos haber sido, una familia. Una gran y hermosa familia. Siempre sacó este álbum y lo recuerdo a él. Y la recuerdo a ella. Siempre creí que todo fue injusto, ellos no debieron haberse ido. No debieron habernos dejado solos Ash—

Ash se sentó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su madre para consolarla.

—Hay otra razón por la que nunca te lo dije Ash. He procurado ser una mujer fuerte y valerosa durante todos estos años. He sido el pilar de esta casa y nunca quise mostrarme débil ante ti para que tu no tuvieras una mala impresión de tu madre y para que siguieras con tus sueños. Pero cada vez que recuerdo a Donovan y a Anneline, todo eso ya no importa y comienzo a derrumbarme— hizo una pausa y tomó una gran bocanada de aire— cada vez es más difícil envejecer y pensar que estoy quedándome sola en esta casa. Tú te estas yendo siempre de viaje y me entristece pensar que estas lejos de mí, lejos de donde pueda verte. Pero a la vez me alegra que no te meterás en un problema tan grande que te haga desaparecer como le paso a Donovan. Ese es mi mayor consuelo—

Ash no supo que decir, pero instintivamente atinó a acercarse y abrazarla. Delia aceptó el abrazo y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro para confortarse. Tardaron así poco más de un minuto y luego se separaron. Delia sacó del bolsillo de su falda un pañuelo con el que se secó las lágrimas y el rostro.

—¿Mejor mamá? — preguntó Ash afligido.

—Si. Solo fue un momento. gracias Ash, lo necesitaba enserio— Delia le sonrió a su hijo. Sus ojos ya estaban secos y era muestro que ya no seguiría llorando, aunque su voz se mostrara débil y triste.

—Me alegro. Mamá. Gary está aquí y yo…—

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué está esperando? Hazlo pasar. Estoy a punto de hacer la cena, ¿Por qué no lo invitas? — Delia se levantó— solo deja me lavo la cara y ahora vengo a saludarlo.

Ash sonrió— Claro mamá. Claro—

Delia se fue a la cocina para lavarse la cara en el lavamanos y preparar unas bebidas para el invitado de su hijo. Mientras Ash se fue a la puerta y salió para encontrarse con Gary quien estaba de pie y firme.

—Lo vi todo Ash. No hay ningún problema si ya no puedes batallar ahorita, podemos posponerlo para otro día— dijo Gary mostrándole confianza a su amigo de la infancia.

—Gracias Gary. Ven pasa, mamá te invita a cenar. Le gustaría mucho verte—

Gary sonrió y asintió— gracias. Yo también me muero de ganas por verla—

Gary entró a la casa, lo siguió Ash y sus dos pokemon. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y las estrellas ya estaban saliendo en el cielo.

**4**

Las horas pasaron y la cena transcurrió con total calma y armonía. La señora Ketchum paso parte de la cena recordando las "desventuras" de los dos adolescentes cuando estos eran unos niños y como se metían en problemas más frecuentemente que los demás niños de la guardería.

En la cena Ash aprovechó para recordarle a su madre que al día siguiente iría a ciudad Plateada para su batalla con Brock. Por supuesto al hacer mención Gary mostró su interés por acompañarlo argumentando que debía viajar a ciudad Verde igual. Debía estar, a más tardar allí, para dentro de unos tres días más pero no habría problemas si llegaba antes a la ciudad. Ambos se mostraron entusiasmados por viajar juntos por el bosque verde hasta llegar a la ciudad donde se separarían y Ash continuaría con su viaje hasta el gimnasio de su amigo Brock.

Ash lo notó, no sabía si Gary lo hizo, pero Delia se puso incomoda cuando mencionaron que pasarían a ciudad Verde. Ash sabia el porqué, era la ciudad natal de Giovanni. Desde esa tarde Ash había prestado más atención a todas las acciones de ella, era increíble que tan poco tiempo haya comenzado a ser tan observador con ella solo porque ya parecía desconfiar.

Luego de la cena, Gary se despidió y se fue a su casa. Ambos habían acordado encontrarse primero en el laboratorio del profesor Oak y desde allí partir. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer mención de la batalla que habían pospuesto.

Luego de levantar la mesa, lavar los platos sucios y ver la televisión juntos como siempre lo hacían, Ash y Delia se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones. Pikachu y Riolu dormían con Ash, a los pies de su entrenador sobre su cama, siempre preferían estar cerca de él, uno de frente a la puerta de la habitación y otro viendo en dirección a la ventana más cercana, siempre alertas preparados para lo que pudiera suceder. Era una costumbre que Pikachu había adoptado desde que iniciaron sus aventuras ya que en más de una ocasión el equipo Rocket había entrado a las estancias para robar. Luego esa costumbre fue pasada a Riolu.

Ash se desvistió quedando solo en calzoncillos y se acostó en su cama. En los últimos años, su entrenamiento había ido transformándose por consejo de Brock; ya no solo entrenaba las habilidades, destrezas y físicos de sus pokemon sino que hacía lo mismo con él. Había estado entrenando su cuerpo para estar en convivencia y sincronía con sus pokemon a la hora de perfeccionar sus ataques y por ende a la hora de las batallas, todo ese entrenamiento formó y modificó su cuerpo dándole una apariencia no para fisiculturismo, pero por lo menos una donde se marcaban sus músculos esenciales como los pectorales, abdominales, los bíceps de los brazos etc.

Su piel desnuda asomaba decenas de cicatrices producidas durante todos los años que duró su viaje. Hechas pokemon suyos o salvajes. Quemaduras de Charizar; quemaduras a causas del impactrueno de Pikachu; ataques de su Gible/Gabite; embestidas; hojas navajas; ataques venenosos como la cola venenosa del Seviper de Jessy; y arañazos de pokemon salvajes habían herido el cuerpo de Ash en más de una ocasión y había dejado visibles cicatrices en él. Su cuerpo era la prueba de lo duro que era un viaje pokemon como el suyo, la prueba que los pokemon igual pueden ser peligrosos para los humanos.

Ash lo había notado, pero no le daba la importancia que otros adolescentes de su edad le darían. Sabía que eran las consecuencias de tanto entrenamiento físico, pero al final los únicos momentos de vanidad que tenía eran los minutos antes de dormir que se acostaba sin nada que le cubriera el torso, una costumbre que comenzó desde sus aventuras en la región Unova.

Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y en lugar de cerrar los ojos para comenzar a dormir, comenzó a pensar en todas las emociones de ese día y en las que llegarían a partir de la siguiente mañana, porque prácticamente sabía que ahora estaría ya metido en algo nuevo, no sabía exactamente si era alguna nueva aventura o un nuevo misterio, pero si sabía que comenzaría a atraerlo cada vez más hasta que esté completamente implicado.

Pasados unos minutos desconectó su cerebro, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a respirar profunda y tranquilamente hasta que quedó completamente dormido pasados unos minutos.

**4.- Noivern**

**5.- Gardevoir**

**6.- Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus**

**7.- "****_El Gran Café Capuchina"_**


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

**1**

Samuel Oak tomó la tetera y vertió su contenido dentro de una taza de porcelana. Inhaló del vapor que desprendía y se fue al living donde Ash estaba sentado en el viejo sofá color beige que el profesor tenia— Tu madre me habló ayer después de la conversación que tuvieron en la tarde. Me dijo que habías descubierto a tu padre. Supuse que no tardarías en venir a preguntarme muchacho— dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su infusión.

El profesor Samuel Oak, investigador y científico Pokemon más importante de la región de Kanto y el hombre más inteligente que Ash haya conocido en pueblo Paleta. Con casi setenta años, el profesor no aparentaba dicha edad, aunque a veces se distrajera y olvidara cosas pequeñas. No estaba en forma, pero tampoco parecía descuidar su salud, siempre se podía ver al profesor en bicicleta cuando salía del laboratorio a donde quiera que fuera, aunque esto significara salir del pueblo a otra ciudad, él siempre viajaba en bicicleta, dicha actividad era lo que lo mantenía activo y saludable.

Desde que Ash recordaba conocerlo siempre había vestido de la misma manera usando una camisa de color rojo ladrillo y un pantalón color caqui y zapatos cafés, pero siempre usando su típica bata del laboratorio que jamás dejaba, a donde quiera que fuera la llevaba, incluso dudaba si se le quitaba para dormir. Eso lo diferenciaba de otros profesores regionales que Ash había conocido, quienes si prescindían de las batas blancas una vez que salían de sus laboratorios.

Ash estaba sentado en el sofá de color naranja del profesor frente a una pequeña mesita de estar me madera de roble y con Pikachu y Riolu sentados a su lado. Al día siguiente de la conversación que tuvo con su madre, y de haberse reencontrado con Gary, Ash despertó temprano, desayunó junto con su madre, se alistó y salió de su casa hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak donde se vería con Gary para luego irse juntos a ciudad Verde donde se separarían, Gary se quedaría allí y Ash continuaría hacia Ciudad Plateada para su batalla con Brock. Pero antes de que Gary estuviera preparado, el profesor Oak le pidió que esperara en el living para conversar, el tema principal, Ash presentía sería acerca de su padre; una conversación que Ash esperaba tener, si el profesor no hubiese tenido la iniciativa Ash lo hubiese hecho.

Ash había notado, cada que iba al laboratorio del profesor, que casi todos los muebles que tenía el profesor eran de madera de roble, ¿Era un gusto o una especie de obsesión?

No hacía falta voltear a ver para revisar el living, Ash ya lo había visto en varias ocasiones. A pesar de su gran fama dentro y fuera de Kanto como una inminencia dentro de su profesión, el profesor no abandonaba su minimalista forma de ser, y se podía notar en su pequeña casa y el cómo estaba decorado su living principal. Debajo de sus pies había una gran alfombra de color fucsia y en el techo había un candelabro cuyas ramificaciones eran doradas y las pantallas que protegían las bombillas eran de color rosa. Aparte de la puerta solo había una ventana con cortinas del mismo color que la alfombra y una sola planta que, aunque solitaria, se veía muy nutrida.

Pero había dos cosas en las que el profesor no escatimaba en gastos, sus mayores placeres en la vida eran dos con los cuales rompía con su tradicional minimalismo: su laboratorio y su afición a la lectura. En todo el living, siempre había algo que parecía intimidar al entrenador y a cualquiera que entrara y era la inmensa cantidad de libreros que bordaban las cuatro paredes llenas de libros y enciclopedias, Ash no los había visto todos y no podía creer que el profesor los hubiese leído todos, aunque él aseguraba que sí.

El laboratorio del profesor, que constituía la parte más grande del edificio, con dos pisos de altura y varios metros cuadrados de superficie era mucho más grande que su propia casa que formaba parte del mismo edificio. Con solo un piso de altura y menos superficie, la pequeña casa del profesor solo contaba con dos habitaciones, la sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor; mientras que el laboratorio contaba con cuatro habitaciones por piso las cuales se ocupaban para distintos tipos de investigación que hacia junto a sus colaboradores. Si bien en la casa del profesor podía encontrarse pocas cosas, el laboratorio estaba lleno de máquinas, herramientas y artefactos complejos que no cualquiera podía usarlos. Para muchos (Ash incluido) era absurdo que la casa del profesor fuese más pequeña que el ostentoso laboratorio; el profesor debía de ganar bastante dinero con sus investigaciones como para darse una casa mejor pero simplemente no le importaba invertir en su hogar sino en su laboratorio. Mostraba que consideraba a su laboratorio más su hogar que su propia casa; con eso Ash recordó las de veces que llegó y encontró al profesor durmiendo en el suelo del laboratorio.

A veces Ash pensaba como era afortunado de contar con la ayuda del profesor. De cómo su familia había contado con la ayuda del profesor. Un hombre que había conocido desde siempre y había sido un hombre en el que su madre y él podían confiar, si algo pasaba en casa siempre podía estar el profesor para ayudarlos. Era un hombre sencillo que poco se preocupaba de las cosas a su alrededor, su mente siempre estaba trabajando y pensando en sus investigaciones, Delia decía que la mente del profesor siempre se quedaba en su laboratorio.

Al pensar en esto, Ash recordó cuando se encontraba en un bosque de la región Johto y se encontró con un chico del pasado de nombre Sam, y se enfrascaron juntos en una aventura para salvar a Celeby de las malvadas intenciones de Vicius**(8)****.** Años después, al recordar ese día, supuso que había sido Samuel Oak ese chico con quien se encontró. Al ir creciendo se había vuelto más perspicaz, había dejado de ser tan obtuso y comenzaba a fijarse más en detalles. Y fueron esos detalles que recordaba de Sam que hicieron que atara los cabos y lo relacionara con el profesor Oak, sobretodo lo terminó de comprender cuando recordó el dibujo del profesor de un Suicune que dijo había visto cuando niño en una aventura impresionante.

Pero claro, nunca había dado eso por un hecho conciso sino por una simple teoría que a él le gustaría dar por echa. Pero cuando la tomaba por un hecho innegable, a veces se preguntaba si el profesor podía recordar esa aventura e igual que él se había dado cuenta que esos chicos con los que viajó en esa ocasión fueron él y sus amigos, Misty y Brock. Pero igual se ponía a preguntarse sobre ese Charmeleon que había sacado de esa extraña pokeball. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado con ese pokemon, si lo evolucionó a un Charizard y si fue así que lo hizo. ¿Lo habrá liberado? Quizá se fue al valle Charicifico. ¿O acaso había muerto por la edad? Recordaba que el profesor ya era lo suficientemente viejo y cuando mostró ese Charmeleon era un niño, no sabía el promedio de vida de los pokemon pero podía intuir que pudo haber muerto a cierta edad. Nunca había visto un Charmeleon o un Charizard allí en su inmenso Rancho.

El rancho pokemon estaba detrás del enorme edificio amarillo con tejas de color carmesí, y era en donde habitaban decenas de pokemon de distintos entrenadores. Eran demasiados y de distintas regiones, Samuel Oak los mantenía sin problema ya que igual le ayudaba tener tantos pokemon diferentes para sus investigaciones. En dicho rancho igual estaban los pokemon de Ash y de Gary que no podían llevar en sus viajes (todo debido a las reglas de las ligas regionales de solo llevar consigo un máximo de seis pokemon).

Sobre la mesita de roble estaba su vaso de agua, el profesor Oak le había ofrecido igual una taza de té mientras conversaban, pero Ash la rechazó (educadamente) ya que no compartía ese gusto del profesor por las infusiones calientes. Pero si podía consumir las galletas que Oak siempre ponía en un plato en el centro de la mesa para los invitados, al igual como lo hacían Pikachu y Riolu que comían una galleta cada uno.

A diferencia del día anterior, ahora vestía con una chaqueta de mangas cortas y toda la superficie se repartía en dos colores: blanco y rojo. La parte roja cubría el cierre de la chaqueta y la parte inferior en la cual terminaba la chaqueta, en medio del pectoral en forma horizontal igual tenía una franja de color rojo. Al final de cada manga, había igual una franja roja. Tenía el cierre abierto hasta el pectoral, mostrando una camiseta negra. Llevaba unos pantalones de color azul rey y unas zapatillas azules con rojo y blanco como si simulara a una greatball. Su mochila verde la había remplazado por una mochila de cartero de colores azul y gris. Como siempre, no podía faltar su accesorio en la cabeza: una gorra roja con blanco y la mitad de una pokeball roja en el centro.

—He estado esperando dieciocho años Ash, para que vinieras a preguntarme— a diferencia de lo que Ash esperaba, la voz del profesor no parecía de arrepentimiento, seguían teniendo control total y tranquilidad como si fuera cualquier conversación a diferencia de su madre que le costó mucho siquiera asimilar que ya había descubierto el secreto— tu madre nos lo pidió, que jamás dijéramos nada y lo ocultáramos todo. Y he tenido que hacerlo todos estos años, ya comenzaba a desesperarme preguntándome cuando ibas a venir por esto—

—¿Mi mamá fue quien lo pidió? Me imaginé que, como ella no querría que lo supiera, pensé que todos habían tomado la misma decisión, pero no imaginaba que le había pedido que lo hiciera — Ash estaba sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez, era como si cada ver que preguntara le surgían nuevas decepciones acerca de quienes lo rodeaban.

—No solo a mí, muchacho. Sino a todo aquel que haya conocido a Donovan y a tu madre. Hay mucha más gente relacionada con ustedes de lo que crees hijo. Tu padre, él fue uno de los mejores, sino es que el mejor entrenador de pueblo Paleta. Un honor que no pueden darse el lujo de presumir porque iba a ser peligroso que te entrometieras como lo hizo él—

Ash pareció frustrarse— otra vez lo mismo. ¿Sabe cuántas veces he oído eso de mi madre, profesor? Pero está haciendo lo mismo que ella, no me dice de qué me estaban protegiendo supuestamente al ocultármelo todo—

El profesor probó un sorbo de su té y exhaló— lo sé. Pero ya fue suficiente de eso. ¿Pero por donde comenzar cuando la historia es demasiado larga y tú ya estas desesperado por que llegue a la parte en que se fue? —

—¿Por qué no inicias de cómo lo conoces, abuelo? —

Ash y el profesor Oak voltearon a ver a la puerta de una de las habitaciones que se había abierto sin que se percataran por ello, allí en el umbral estaba Gary con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el profesor, pero con una sonrisa.

—Gary, ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás allí oyendo? —

No mucho, abuelo. Pero solo sé que la conversación no iba a tardar a ser sobre el padre de Ash— dijo mientras se acercaba al sofá detrás de Ash, este por su parte solo lo mirada sorprendido— Él me lo contó todo ayer sobre aquel secreto, y apoyo que quiera saber más sobre él. Incluso yo sugerí estuve de acuerdo ayer de venir a preguntarte a ti—

El profesor Oak volteó a ver a su nieto y luego a Ash quien seguía en el sofá y volvía a mirarlo con determinación ahora con la presencia de Gary. Suspiró y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té— Conocí a Donovan desde… ja… desde que él era un niño. He sido el profesor del pueblo desde hace muchos años Ash, y he entregado a muchos novatos sus primeros pokemon incluyendo a mi hijo. Pero jamás le entregué a Donovan su primer pokemon. Él era muy especial, demasiado terco, cuando quería algo siempre buscaba tenerlo sin importar el tiempo y los recursos que tomara. Cuando llegó aquí con diez años, dijo que quería a un pokemon tipo tierra como inicial. Debí suponerlo, su padre, Wells Ketchum había sido un gran criador pokemon especializado en pokemon de tipo tierra y roca. Él criaba y cuidaba pokemon para los líderes y alto mando de tipo tierra y roca de las regiones de Kanto y Johto. Debió haberle heredado ese gusto por los pokemon de un especifico tipo—

—¿No le entregó su primer pokemon? ¿Entonces como pudo empezar a ser un entrenador sin recibir uno de parte suya? — preguntó Ash consternado, él sabía que para capturar los pokemon se debía luchar con la ayuda de otro pokemon, Los combates humanos/pokemon estaban prohibidos en la mayoría de las regiones y además que era difícil que un chico de diez años pudiera capturar uno con solo sus manos.

—Es cierto abuelo, por lo que sé ningún entrenador puede capturar un pokemon sin usar otro. Si tu no le diste su primer pokemon, ¿Quién fue? — Gary estaba igual de consternado que Ash, pero también sentía un poco de emoción. Había quedado asombrado cuando supo que Ash descubrió la identidad de su padre, y ahora comenzaba a emocionarte por saber que, de chico, Donovan había comenzado a hacer cosas distintas a las que estaban acostumbrado, el misterio le encantaba a Gary y el padre de Ash parecía que tendría bastantes.

—Lo sé— respondió el profesor— pero eso es ahora. Antes no había tantas reglas en la región como actualmente las hay, todas surgieron hace algunos años para disminuir los accidentes entre humanos y pokemon. Pero antes podías capturar a tu pokemon sin ayuda de otro, si lograbas vencerlo obviamente. Y eso fue lo que Donovan fue a hacer después que se negara a aceptar uno de los pokemon que le ofrecía. Veras, el inició su viaje, pero para conseguir a su primer pokemon. Tenía que ser estrictamente de tipo tierra para iniciar con su aventura por la liga, pero sin la ayuda de otro pokemon iba a demorar un tiempo antes de obtener uno, y eso fue lo que pasó. Tomó mucho tiempo su viaje por las rutas y bosques de la región, casi un año, y no capturó ninguno. Según él, no lograba conectar de inmediato con ningún pokemon tipo tierra de Kanto, pero seguía con su determinación de tener un tipo tierra, así que se fue a la región Johto—

—¿Qué? ¿A Johto? —

El profesor asintió aun con su cara seria —Sí. Pero era una locura que viajara a Johto siendo un niño. Era muy peligroso ir allá cuando todos desconocíamos que había allí. Pero eso no le importó a tu padre, cuando nos enteramos todos de sus planes para buscar un pokemon tipo tierra allá, ¡Fue cuando Donovan se contactó con nosotros desde ciudad Olivo! —

—Pero abuelo, el S.S. Aqua no existía para esas épocas, es relativamente nuevo ya que el navío y la ruta tienen solo un poco más de nuestra edad. ¿Cómo pudo viajar a la región Johto entonces? — dijo Gary, estaba tan consternado como podía por la historia que contaba su abuelo y tan interesado como Ash al enterarse que el padre de este había tomado tantos riesgos y atrevimientos cuando chico.

—Es cierto, la ruta es nueva pero no fue la primera forma de conectar a Kanto y Johto. Kanto siempre estuvo aislado del mundo, era difícil que alguien saliera de aquí, la única forma de hacerlo era en el lomo de un pokemon volador a través de los cielos o en el de un pokemon tipo agua para cruzar el inmenso mar que nos separaba de Johto; desde Johto podías acceder a Sinnoh pero Hoenm seguía siendo distante. —

—¿Tan peligroso era el ir hacia Johto, profesor? ¿Pero cómo pudo llegar si no tenía ningún pokemon entonces? —

—Según lo que nos contó, tenía la intención de cruzar nadando—

—¡Nadando! — esta vez, Ash y Gary lo dijeron al unísono sorprendido, sabían que era muy peligroso y arriesgado cruzar un mar nadando, sus brazos de pre-puberto no lo soportarían demasiado.

El profesor asintió— si, nadando. Lo intentó varias veces, pero la corriente siempre se lo impedía lanzándolo hacia las rocas o a la orilla. Pero, por lo que nos contó, se encontró un Mantine que encalló en la orilla, herido. Se había lesionado, probablemente en batalla o por cazadores pokemon, que en ese entonces abundaban en la región de Johto, la región siempre fue conocida por el salvajismo de sus criminales. Pero eso ya no importa. Donovan ayudó a recuperarse al Mantine y este, agradecido lo ayudó a él a cruzar el mar—

—Es cierto. Un Mantine es lo suficientemente grande para que una o dos personas cupieran sobre su lomo— dijo Gary flexionando su brazo y empuñando su mano a la altura de su rostro, recordando lo que había aprendido en sus investigaciones por la región Johto.

—Además que es muy rápido. Se puede alcanzar hasta a un barco a todo vapor con un Mantine— dijo Ash mientras recordaba la vez que tuvo que rescatar a Pikachu y sus pokemon con la ayuda de un Mantine. Cuando iban a caer a una cascada estando sobre el barco a vapor rumbo a ciudad Corazonada**(9)****.** En su voz se podía notar un poco de orgullo por las acciones de su padre— Si fue sobre Mantine sin duda llegó a la región Johto en unas horas.

—Y así fue— dijo Oak pero su voz no sonaba tan entusiasmada como la de Ash y su nieto— pero que lo haya logrado no quita el hecho que fue una imprudencia de su parte irse y correr el riesgo sin avisar a nadie aquí. Si hubiéramos sabido que iría a Johto, sus padres, su tía y yo nos hubiésemos opuesto rotundamente de eso no hay duda. Hubiésemos evitado que lo hiciera, incluso, no dudo que Wells lo hubiese mantenido con una cadena en su pierna dentro de su habitación hasta que se le pasara esa loca idea—

A Ash se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero como un reflejo más que como una expresión—Ah yo… nunca conocí al abuelo Wells, pero…— parecía que llegó a atemorizarse, al imaginar a ese señor de cabello cano que vio en la foto, con mirada penetrante e intimidadora, mientras noqueaba de un golpe a su hijo y lo encadenaba a la pared de su habitación o del sótano. Sonaba como un sujeto de temer.

El profesor Oak sonrió, terminó su taza de té y la dejó sobre la mesita del centro, luego se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Ash— Tu abuelo era conocido en todo el pueblo. —Todo mundo lo respetaba o le temía, gracias a su gran carácter y a las historias que giraban alrededor suyo—

—¿Qué clase de historias, profesor? — ahora, ya no solo parecía atemorizado, sino igual curioso, pero se preguntaba si le gustaría saber dichas historias. Siempre tenía en mente las palabras de su abuela Adina que le decía siempre cuando era un niño, "_la curiosidad había matado al Meowth, Ash_", y quizá sentía que el sería el Meowth si seguía preguntando.

El profesor se colocó una mano en la barbilla y miró el techo mientras recordaba—tu abuelo tenía una gran fama que sobrepasaba las fronteras de este pueblo. Era un excelente criador y entrenador por afición. Pero también un hombre que no le temía a confrontarse en batalla, todo aquel que lo retaba era vencido por su Golem o su Nidoking, pero no solo eran vencidos, eran humillados por él, todo aquel que lo enfrentaba podía irse de pueblo Paleta trastornado para nunca más volver. Tenía un aura pesada alrededor suyo, según los médiums, y hasta los Gastly salían huyendo despavoridos al verlo, según los exorcistas; si un Arbok lo miraba directo a los ojos se petrificaba o se comía a si mismo de inmediato— comenzó a reír— esas cosas que se inventaba la gente que le temían, pero… a veces, yo mismo dudaba si eran afirmaciones falsas—

—Pero, si era tan buen entrenador, Fue por qué intentó participar en la liga pokemon, ¿No es así? — preguntó Ash curioso, se estaban desviando del tema principal pero no le importaba, saber un poquito más de la historia de uno de sus familiares le parecía interesante

—No— dijo secamente el profesor sorprendiendo a ambos adolescentes— jamás participó en la liga. Nunca le interesó ser entrenador de tiempo completo. Siempre se dedicó a su criadero pokemon y solo entrenaba a sus cuatro pokemon: Golem, Nidoking, Rhydon y Sandslash. Cuando quedó vacante el puesto de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, Charles Goodshow, quien en ese entonces era solo miembro de la coordinación de la liga pokemon, vino y le invitó a ser líder del gimnasio, escuchó su fama y vio lo bueno que era. Solo le pedía que entrara a la liga en ese entonces y si ganaba, tenía ya asegurado el puesto. Pero Wells se negó, no le interesó. Decía que solo le importaba su criadero y sus pokemon. Pero fue desde ese día que Donovan decidió que entrenaría para ocupar ese puesto que su padre negó—

—Abuelo, no quiero sonar grosero. Pero nos hemos desviados. Es interesante la historia de Wells Ketchum pero, ¿Qué pasó una vez que el padre de Ash llegó a Jotho? — Gary parecía impacientarse — ah… Ash estaba muy interesado por saber sobre él, ¿Lo recuerdas? — la verdad, Gary era quien parecía muy interesado en el pasado de Donovan Ketchum.

Ash pareció frustrado por la interrupción de Gary hacia el profesor. Estaba por demás decir que estaba muy interesado en la conversación del profesor, era la primera vez que le hablaban sobre la familia que tenía por parte de su padre. Pero, por otra parte, él tenía razón. El profesor Oak era muy dado a desviarse en sus conversaciones, comenzaba con un tema y si se alargaba podía cambiar de tema sin darse cuenta y si seguía así, llegaría a olvidar el tema central.

—Eh… ¿De qué les estaba hablando, muchachos? — el profesor estaba atónito, como si se hubiera despertado de un largo trance. Como lo supuso Ash, debía agradecerle a Gary o el profesor iba a olvidar lo referente a su padre.

—Se quedó en que mi padre había cruzado el mar hacia Johto sobre el lomo de un Mantine—

—Cierto, muy cierto. Una vez llegó a la región Johto, se dedicó únicamente a encontrar a su inicial de tipo tierra. Fue otro año allí que pasó, un año en que solo sabíamos de él por el correo que nos enviaba gracias a los Delybird. Pero una vez que pasó ese año, regresó de la misma manera que se fue. Con muchas cicatrices, pero acompañado de un Phanpy de color azul celeste muy brillante y las franjas de su trompa y orejas de color rojo—

—Pero profesor, las franjas de los Phanpy son de color anaranjado, no rojas— corrigió Ash recordando a su Phanpy cuando nació

—No a menos que sea un pokemon del tipo Shiny, no son muy comunes, y muchos de ellos no presentan una gran diferencia de brillo a comparación de su contraparte más común— Gary corrigió a su amigo, muchas de sus investigaciones habían sido igual alrededor de los pokemon del tipo Shiny, tratando de averiguar estas diferencias de color en cada uno de los diferentes pokemon.

—Exacto— continuó el profesor— por lo que nos contó Donovan. En su viaje por la región Johto, se enfrentó con muchos cazadores pokemon que fueron de su total desagrado. En uno de sus desventuras, encontró a un cazador que había capturado a una pareja de Donphan y a su huevo. Según él se enfrentó a puño cerrado con el cazador y desmantelo todo su campamento provisional con sus propias manos— el profesor sonreía y a veces parecía que quería evitar las carcajadas para seguir en su tono serio— pero que liberó a esa pareja y a su huevo, el cual eclosionó y salió ese Phanpy macho de colores brillantes y muy diferente a sus padres de colores comunes. Fue allí donde se encariñó con el pokemon y sintió que ese sería el pokemon indicado que quería. Así que, con el permiso de los Donphan adultos, lo adoptó y lo trajo consigo a casa—

Ash había escuchado cada palabra del profesor. Ahora sabia un poco más de su padre, un chico con espíritu aventurero y sin consciencia de los peligros, pero de gran corazón hacia los pokemon, era la forma en que podía describirlo ahora. Pero le faltaba más para conocer sobre él— profesor. Y entonces, ¿Con Phanpy inició su viaje por la liga de la Meseta Añil? —

El profesor asintió. Sonreía. Sabía que Ash estaba llenándose de entusiasmo al ir escuchando las hazañas de su padre, y no era solo porque por fin oía algo referente a él, sino porque lo conectaba con él, porque sabía que cada cosa que había hecho Donovan Ketchum eran cosas que igual había hecho o haría Ash. Podía percibir que el chico de la gorra se estaría llenando de orgullo por su desaparecido padre— sí. Y lo hizo muy bien en su primera travesía por los gimnasios pokemon. Pero en unos años se ganó una buena fama como entrenador, pero no solo por como combatía. Donovan había comenzado a ganarse la fama, por todo pueblo Paleta y alrededores, de ser el entrenador más terco de toda la región, porque participó en la liga nueve veces para poder ganarla—

Nueve veces, ese número hizo eco en su cabeza. Nueve veces había participado su padre en la liga de la Meseta Añil. Nueve años invertidos en la misma liga— ¿Nueve veces? ¿Está seguro profesor? — dijo sin poder creerlo. Pero el profesor afirmó con la cabeza. No era ningún error, Ash había escuchado bien.

Se puso a pensar en su propia travesía, había estado ocho años viajando y combatiendo en seis ligas regionales diferentes y en todo ese tiempo no había ganado ni una sola vez (a excepción de la liga Naranja, pero él consideraba que no era tan impresionante como lo hubiese sido ganar la liga en la región Sinnoh o la conferencia Plateada).

Fue cuando comenzó a ver sus similitudes con su padre; luego de que perdiera frente a Ritchie en la liga de la Meseta Añil, no se rindió y continuó buscando su sueño de ganar una liga, en eso aceptaba que se tenía de parentesco con su padre, en que ambos habían luchado por su sueño de ganar y ser los mejores, pero en lo que se diferenciaba con Donovan fue en la insistencia de este de participar nueve veces en la misma liga. Ash había estado insistiendo, pero en otras regiones, mientras que Donovan solo se había interesado en Kanto.

El profesor Oak, al ver lo callados que se habían quedado su nieto y, sobretodo, Ash, decidió continuar con las explicaciones— cuando perdió en la sexta ocasión, tenía como tu edad Ash, y le pregunté por qué seguía intentando ganar en la liga de la Meseta Añil. Era un joven emprendedor y ya había salido una vez de Kanto, podía salirse de nuevo y empezar la liga pokemon de la región Johto, incluso en ese entonces ya había una ruta, algo rustica, para ir hacia allá desde Kanto. Le plantee que a sus dieciocho años ya era hora de fijarse más metas en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo en la misma meta que cuando niño— se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos como si estuviera reflexionando, luego sonrió con dejo de orgullo.

Vengan conmigo muchachos— dijo el profesor mientras caminaba hacia su laboratorio.

Ash se levantó del sofá y junto a Gary siguieron al profesor. Cruzaron el enorme laboratorio lleno de artefactos tecnológicos que usaba para sus proyectos de investigación y llegaron a la puerta roja que siempre estaba cerrada por dentro, puesto que era su estudio personal, el estudio que ni Gary había tenido permitido entrar desde pequeño. El profesor sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.

El estudio del profesor no era más impresionante que cualquier otra habitación de la casa, era bastante más pequeño y con muy pocas cosas. En la pared de su izquierda, Ash vio un pequeño librero que ni siquiera estaba lleno, se dijo que el profesor tenia bastantes libros distribuidos por toda su casa pero luego notó que esos pocos libros que habían en el librero pequeño eran copias de los libros de poesía e investigaciones pokemon del profesor, probablemente la primera impresión de cada uno de ellos, se imaginó que dentro de unos años luego de que el profesor tuviera que morir, esas primeras impresiones se cotizarían en casi una fortuna debido a la gran fama del profesor.

De la pared de su lado derecho solo había una maquina distribuidora de agua purificada quizá para cuando estuviera muy concentrado trabajando como para salir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Igual había una planta marchita que probablemente olvidó regar y sacar al sol debido a que la pequeña habitación no tenía una sola ventana, Ash notaba que la humedad de la habitación eran mucha y además era demasiado el calor que allí había, pero en esa pared vio igual un aire acondicionado que se encontraba apagado en ese momento pero que, muy probablemente, el profesor encendía cuando se disponía a trabajar allí.

En fin, era una habitación muy pequeña y sencilla, lo cual no debía sorprender a Ash dado a la sencillez y humildad del profesor que solo le importaba el trabajo que hacía y no tanto su ambiente. En el centro de la habitación, estaba el escritorio del profesor, y encima de este había cientos de papeles y libros abiertos que el profesor no se molestaba en guardar mientras estaba trabajando en una nueva investigación. Pero en la pared, justo encima de este escritorio había una fotografía grande y enmarcada.

Ash se sorprendió, en la fotografía de la pared estaba el profesor Oak al lado de su madre, Delia, y de su padre, Donovan, dos adolescentes sonrientes, pero en las manos de su padre yacía la tan majestuosa copa del campeón de la liga Kanto.

El profesor Oak notó que Ash estaba mirando fijamente el cuadro sobre su pared. Le sonrió y le dijo—Me dijo, que tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Sus sueños se basaban en ganar la liga aquí para poder ser reconocido como el mejor entrenador de la región, para luego buscar su siguiente sueño, ser líder de gimnasio y luego pasar a ser a ser parte del Alto Mando de la región. Quería ser el mejor entrenador de la región, pero que para eso necesitaba vencer primero a la liga regional— sonrió— era el adolescente más entusiasta y a la vez el más terco al que haya visto jamás. Pero desde entonces comprendí que ya no podría sacarlo de ese pensamiento. Tampoco quise ya hacerlo. Si había algo que tu padre podía hacer era transmitir su entusiasmo por todo lo que hacía—

Ash sonrió al escuchar al profesor. Por alguna razón eso le hacía sentir bien, esa determinación que él pareció tener era algo que igual se podía identificar en él mismo.

—nueve años le costó Ash. Nueve años en la misma competencia una y otra vez. Ya incluso había quien lo nombraba el competidor eterno de la liga. Pero su perseverancia fue mayor que esas voces y ganó la liga— señaló el cuadro justo sobre la imagen de Donovan— y este fue su trofeo, un premio a su perseverancia y la consumación de todos sus sueños—

El asombro y la intriga asaltaron a Ash. Su sueño siempre había sido ganar la dichosa copa, no lo había logrado, pero ahora sabía que su padre si lo había logrado. Pero entonces una duda cruzó por su mente…

—Profesor, disculpe. Si mi papá ganó en la liga de la Meseta Añil, ¿Qué fue de ese trofeo? —

Es cierto abuelo. He estado en la casa de Ash y jamás he visto ese trofeo. Incluso es la primera vez que veo esta foto tuya con Donovan y ese trofeo— dijo Gary apoyando la noción de su amigo.

El profesor lo pensó un poco. No respondió. Solo dio media vuelta y miró el cuadro, luego posó sus manos sobre el marco y comenzó a quitar el cuadro de la pared. Detrás de él, había un espacio escondido en la pared. En ese espacio estaba, ya bastante deteriorado por el tiempo, el trofeo de la liga de la Meseta Añil, protegido por un cristal.

El profesor levantó la tapa de cristal que protegía el espacio y sostuvo con ambas manos el trofeo. Lo cargó un rato, cruzó la habitación y se lo entregó a Ash.

Las palabras sobraban, era impresionante para Ash cargar por fin un trofeo de campeón de la liga regional. Era bastante grande, debía medir casi el largo de su brazo, y no solo eso, pesaba bastante como un Hippopotas y lo sabía porque había sostenido uno sobre su cabeza un día entero(10) Su cuerpo parecía el tronco de un árbol que había crecido siguiendo una forma en espiral y sostenía una gran pokebola que debía tener la misma circunferencia que un Drinfloon. Su color era dorado pero su brillo estaba opacado por el deterioro del tiempo, el profesor Oak no se había preocupado por darle un gran mantenimiento todos esos años.

Mientras Ash miraba estupefacto el trofeo, y procuraba observar cada uno de sus detalles, Gary se acercó a él e igual se puso a mirar el trofeo con admiración. Parecían nuevamente niños que se maravillaban con las cosas más grandes y de gran valor. El profesor los veía, pero su semblante cambió de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido, lo siguiente a decir no iba a ser fácil, pero había llevado casi veinte años ocultándolo.

—Tu madre me lo dio Ash— dijo Samuel Oak con seriedad— no quiso conservarlo. Ella quería que yo me deshiciera de él—

Ash miró al profesor aturdido, su mirada mostraba su confusión al escuchar que mencionaba a su madre.

El profesor no dejó que Ash siquiera preguntara, se adelantó con su respuesta— luego de que tu padre fuera tras su hija, todo cambió para Delia. Mientras su casa era reconstruida, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Ella se quedó viviendo conmigo mientras estaba su nueva casa, y todas las noches se sentaba en el patio y miraba hacia la ruta uno, esperándolo a él. Y así estuvo un muy buen tiempo. Todas las noches… no… todos los días, a todas horas, lo esperaba, pero él nunca volvió por ese camino—

No lo aparentaba, pero tanto Ash como Gary notaban que el profesor evitaba mostrar debilidad y tristeza, evitaba que su voz se quebrara. Recordar a Donovan le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de su ser, quizá. Debió haberlo querido tanto como su madre lo hizo; debió haberlo querido tanto como a un hijo, quizá.

—Nunca se cansó de esperarlo, quizá pudo haberlo hecho durante mucho tiempo, pero entonces, naciste tu Ash. Naciste y toda la concentración de Delia pasó a ti. Pero con tu llegada, tu madre comenzó a temer. Temía por ti. Temía que Giovanni volviera a deshacer la única familia que le quedaba a ella, que eras tú—

Nuevamente la misma historia de antes, Ash ya había escuchado eso de su madre: que si le ocultó todo fue para protegerlo. Pero, ¿Acaso sus preocupaciones eran bien infundadas? Por lo que le dijo el profesor Oak esa mañana, descubrió algo de su padre que lo caracterizaba muy bien y que parece ser que igual lo caracterizaba a él mismo: ambos eran demasiado tercos como para rendirse ante las posibilidades.

Hasta ahora, sabía que su padre cruzó un peligroso rio para llegar a la región Johto; que durante nueve años estuvo participando en la misma liga hasta finalmente haberla ganado y que para enamorar a su madre, fue capaz de poner su vida en riesgo solo para rozar su mano; serían las mismas cosas que él mismo haría si estuviera en su misma situación y tuviera sus mismas intenciones.

Tras la desaparición de Donovan, ella lo ocultó todo. Todo lo que recordara a Donovan desapareció de su casa, y su trofeo, el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos, llegó a parar a mis manos— continuó el profesor. Su seriedad se mezclaba con su preocupación de como reaccionaria el muchacho— tu abuelo, Wells, ya no quiso seguir aquí. Para ayudar a Delia con esa petición de hacer que todo lo relacionado a Donovan desapareciera, él decidió irse de pueblo Paleta hasta pueblo Lavanda. Pero la casa no la dejó abandonada del todo, se la dejó a tu madre para que hiciera buen uso de ella, él tenía planeado que la habitaran tú y Delia, pero entonces Delia se le ocurrió mejor rediseñar el lugar hacer su restaurante allí mismo—

Era increíble. El restaurant Ketchum, el sustento económico de su familia, estaba en el mismo lugar en donde había crecido y vivido su padre y su abuelo. Tantas veces que había estado allí desde niño jugando, y luego de adolescente ayudando a su madre, y jamás había sabido la relación de esta con su familia paterna. Ese edificio era la única cosa que había quedado que recordara a Donovan Ketchum y él nunca lo había sabido.

Delia le dijo a Wells que no era necesario irse— continuó el profesor— pero, aun así, Wells se fue. Igual tu madre no se esforzó mucho para detenerlo, creo que en su interior sentía que era lo ideal. No solo para eliminar toda relación con Donovan (a excepción de la casa), sino igual porque a Wells, bajo ese aire de dureza que siempre cargaba sobre si, le había dolido bastante la desaparición de su hijo, y quizá irse fue lo que necesitaba para no perder su cordura—

Entonces, fue cuando lo comprendió. Su madre tenía razón por temer. Sí Donovan fue capaz de ir tras Giovanni y allí encontró su peor destino… de haberlo sabido, Ash igual hubiese ido tras él y probablemente para encontrar el mismo destino que su padre.

A partir de allí. Tu madre se prometió que solamente cuidaría de ti, pero sabía que no podría retenerte encerrado en su casa. No. Se dijo que apoyaría toda decisión que tu tomases para tu futuro pero que, para eso, lo mejor era que evitaras todo contacto con tu padre—

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que él crecería y seria persistente y terco como Donovan.

Ash se quedó callado, no sabía que decir y tampoco quería decir nada. Él quería respuestas, y las estaba encontrando… Pero ¿cuánto más quería saber? ¿O cuánto podría resistir el embarcarse a otra aventura relacionado a todo esto? El chico sentía que, entre más supiera, más serían las ganas de hacerlo.

**_8.- Película 04: __Pokémon 4Ever (ES) /__Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque (HA)_**

**_9.- Episodio 508, décima temporada: __¡Marcha en el barco a vapor! (ES) / ¡Viaje en el barco de vapor! (HA)_**

**_10.- Episodio 513, Décima temporada: __¡El Hippopotas perdido! (ES) / ¡Hipo-sis masiva! (HA)_**


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

**1**

Medio día. Ash y Gary se habían despedido del profesor Oak y habían comenzado su pequeño viaje para llegar a Ciudad Verde, donde Gary se quedaría y se separaría de Ash para que este continuara hasta llegar a Ciudad Plateada.

La mañana había sido un tanto inusual, la conversación con el profesor había sido agitada, habían sido tantos sentimientos y tantas sorpresas que ambos chicos experimentaron y Gary sabía que lo que él sintió luego de la conversación con su abuelo (una gran curiosidad y deseo por saber más, pero a la vez una enorme intriga), Ash lo debió haber sentido cien veces mayor, y no era para menos, se trataba de su padre, se trataba de su familia, saber todas esas cosas de un momento a otro no sería fácil para el chico de la gorra y el joven investigador lo sabía.

El día anterior, en "_Le Grand Cafe Capucines,"_ Ash parecía afectado por todo lo que le contó Delia. Sumergido en sus pensamientos, frustrado e incluso enojado. Él sabía, después de la cena que hubo el día anterior en la casa Ketchum, que Ash iría casi inmediatamente a preguntarle lo mismo a su abuelo, y creía que después de eso volvería a entrar en un punto de concentración en donde todos sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse en su padre. Él esperaba un trayecto tranquilo y con un Ash muy callado… pero no era así.

El hecho de descubrir todas esas cosas, de su padre y su abuelo Wells, no cambió mucho el humor del chico en su trayecto, o por lo menos no lo mostraba, ya que, mientras transitaban por la ruta uno, Ash mantenía una conversación muy amena con Gary.

En lugar de estar callado y con la mirada fija en el suelo y la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos, como él se lo imaginaba, Ash estaba muy animado. Durante su trayecto, estuvo de ánimos para mantener una larga conversación sobre sus viajes y el cómo se había estado haciendo más fuerte en los combates. Ese comportamiento no era raro en el chico, pero Gary esperaba algo diferente, aun así, estuvo muy participativo en la alegre conversación.

Incluso Riolu y Pikachu, que estaban andando detrás de los adolescentes, parecían sorprendidos. Pareciera que, al igual que Gary, esperaban que su entrenador volviera a parecer pensativo como en los últimos días desde que descubrió la flor del tiempo. Pero no era así.

Por su parte, Ash, ya sabía que todos habían estado preocupados por él por lo que estaba descubriendo en los últimos días. Pero al igual que ellos, él ya no quería estar pensando en su padre y en lo que pudo haber sido de él. Descubrir y oír sobre él, resultaba un tanto doloroso y a la vez emocionante, pero sabía que era demasiado para procesar y tenía otras cosas que atender.

No podía descuidar sus futuros encuentros con sus amigos si seguía pensando en eso, así como no podía descuidar su pequeño viaje con Gary, ya que sería corto el tiempo en que estarían juntos, así que decidió mejor dejar el asunto de su padre para otro momento, mientras tanto disfrutaría el momento sobre todo porque tenía algo planeado.

—Oye Gary…— Ash bajó el cierre de su chaqueta bicolor y del interior sacó un pequeño objeto, era la parte inferior blanca de una pokeball rota(11)— ¿Recuerdas esto? — preguntó sonriéndole a su amigo

Gary se sorprendió. Sabia el significado de aquella mitad de la pokeball y lo sabía porque él tenía la otra mitad roja. Sonrió y dijo— no puedo creer que aun la conserves. Yo he guardado mi parte en un baúl especial en mi habitación— en su interior tenía una pizca de vergüenza, su amigo había llevado esa mita de la pokeball para recordar aquella vieja anécdota, y él no.

—Siempre la cargo conmigo— continuó Ash. En su interior se sintió un poco decepcionado por un instante porque Gary no cargara con su mitad de la pokeball, pero lo dejó pasar ya que no podía reclamarle a su amigo que no actuará como él— como un recuerdo de aquel día en el río—

Gary asintió— cuando nuestras cañas se enredaron y pescaron una balll vieja y rota. Luego corrimos hacia el puente y seguimos discutiendo para ver quien se la quedaba—

—¿Qué esperábamos ganar con eso? —

—Era una ball vieja no nos iba a servir de nada. Solo queríamos demostrarle al otro que éramos mejor— rio Gary

—Éramos tan ridículos— concluyó e igual rio Ash por el recuerdo

—Dime Ash. ¿Enserio la llevas todo el tiempo? —

Ash asintió. Luego le mostró el interior de su chaqueta a Gary, allí llevaba prendido algunos artilugios más— aquí, donde llevaba siempre mis medallas, ahora cargo todo lo que me recuerda a mis amigos— prendió la mitad de la pokeball justo al lado de un anzuelo con forma de su viaje amiga Misty, sonriente, guiñando un ojo y con el dedo índice levantado— este anzuelo me lo entregó el profesor Oak, como un regalo de Misty que no pudo entregarme personalmente. Fue el mismo día que me dijo que estabas en la región Sinnoh(12)— Luego señaló la medalla Roca del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada, pero se lograba notar que el tiempo ya había pasado por ella, mostrándose deteriorara y sin brillo— la medalla Roca, no solo fue mi primera medalla ganada, sino que la conservo como algo que Brock me dio(13) y siempre atesoraré de él— luego pasó su dedo hacia la mitad de un listón rosa con un centro de metal pintado de amarillo y naranja simulando un sol— y este listón fue uno que comparto con May, uno que ganamos en un concurso pokemon en ciudad Terracota, que concluyó en un empate y decidimos partir a la mitad para que cada quien se quedara con una parte y siempre recordara al otro(14)— después, había prendida una pequeña campana de metal con un listón rojo— la campana sanadora, la gané junto con Paul en la Batalla Corazonada, vencimos a Dawn y a su compañero para obtenerla a pesar de nuestros diferentes estilos de combate(15)— luego cerró su chaqueta y siguió mirando hacia el camino— todos me conectan con mis recuerdos y con cada uno de mis amigos, incluyendo a Paul y a ti— sonrió— todos estos son mis amuletos. Me hagan ganar o no, son los que me dan fuerzas para no rendirme y seguir adelante—

Siguieron caminando hasta que Ash se detuvo justo donde había yerba alta. Por lo regular procuraban evitar la yerba alta para no molestar a ningún pokemon que estuviera por allí, pero había zonas del camino el cual era inevitable pasar sobre ella.

Gary había caminado casi dos metros más cuando Ash se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y lo miró confundido— ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Viste algún Diglet? —

Ash estaba sonriente. Miraba a Gary con alegría y entusiasmo. Cerró un momento los ojos y se pasó su mano derecha hacia su cinturón y luego volteó hacia el horizonte, a su izquierda— dime Gary. ¿No crees que este lugar es perfecto? —

Gary se extrañó— ¿Perfecto? Creo que sí. El día está cálido. No hay nubes en el cielo y los pokemon están pululando en los árboles y la yerba sin molestar y sin que los molesten. Es un día muy pacífico y perfecto—

—No me refería a eso— el entrenador de la gorra sonrió y volteó a ver directamente a su amigo, quien parecía preguntarse qué era lo que tramaba— este lugar es perfecto, para tener esa tan anhelada batalla que no pudimos tener ayer— de su cinturón sacó una pokeball

Gary se sorprendió. Había olvidado que había quedado una batalla pendiente desde la noche anterior… no. Había olvidado que Ash se emocionaba con las batallas y que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de librar una, nada en el mundo parecía desanimarlo para abandonar una batalla. El joven sonrió y miró a su amigo con determinación— estoy listo— pasó una mano a su cinturón y sacó una pokeball— ¡Cuando quieras Ketchum! —

Riolu dio un salto hacia el frente y dio un gruñido de entusiasmo mientras mostraba sus patas como pequeños puños, como para confirmarle a su entrenador que estaba listo para la batalla.

Ash volteó a ver a sus pies, a donde estaba su Riolu— gracias Riolu. Pero hoy no— el pokemon lo miró confundido mientras Ash volteó a ver la ball que tenía en la mano— esta batalla corresponde a un viejo amigo— miró al frente, separó sus piernas, mandó su brazo hacia atrás de su cuerpo y despiez hacia adelante, lanzando la pokeball al campo de batalla improvisado sobre la yerba— ¡Charizard! ¡Yo te elijo! —

De la pokeball salió un pokemon alado de color anaranjado y de la estatura de Ash. Un Charizard se mostraba erguido y orgulloso mientras lanzaba un enorme rugido y de su boca salían llamas que alcanzaban el metro de longitud.

Pikachu se situó lejos del campo, detrás de su entrenador para mirar la batalla, mientras Riolu lo seguía lentamente mientras volteaba a ver impresionado al Charizard que casi triplicaba su estatura. Nunca lo había visto, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con Ash había visto muchos de sus, ahora, compañeros pokemon, pero no fueron todos. No todos los pokemon de su entrenador se encontraban en el rancho del profesor Oak en las ocasiones que fueron a visitarlos. Aunque se llevó una gran impresión al ver los treinta Tauros que lo envistieron dos veces hasta lanzarlo por los aires. Al igual que se había divertido saltando sobre el inmenso cuerpo blando de Snorlax, así como lo hacía con algunos otros que había en la región Alola. Pero hubo muchos otros que su entrenador le había mencionado y no estaban allí, como el Charizard que estaba mirando en ese momento.

—Así que esas tenemos, ¿Eh? — Gary agrandó su pokeball y la lanzó— ¡Es hora, Blastoise! —

Blastoise, el primer pokemon de Gary. Desde que su abuelo le entregó un Squirtle el mismo día que Ash recibió a Pikachu, Gary siempre lo entrenó hasta que evolucionara en un fuerte y poderoso Blastoise. La sinergia entre entrenador y pokemon era demasiado grande entre ellos dos. Blastoise había sido el único pokemon que siempre había acompañado a Gary en todos sus viajes desde Kanto a Sinnoh y luego a Alola.

Blastoise miraba fijamente a Charizard y este le devolvía la mirada. Ambos pokemon sonreían, como si llevaran esperando la batalla durante mucho tiempo. Ambos pokemon no se habían visto desde la Conferencia Plateada en la región Johto, donde ambos combatieron para darle el triunfo de la batalla a su entrenador y así lograr que pasarán a la siguiente ronda, pero en esa última ocasión el victorioso había sido Charizard, logrando así la victoria más contundente que haya tenido Ash contra Gary16. Dicho triunfo había desagrado a Blastoise, quien, con su gran orgullo adolorido, se había dispuesto a vencer a la próxima vez que se encontraran, aunque fuese un combate amistoso. Y ese día había llegado para Blastoise.

Charizard, por su parte, era un pokemon demasiado terco como su entrenador, pero mucho más orgulloso que este. Sabía que era fuerte y siempre procuraba demostrarlo venciendo a todo pokemon con los que combatiera y no dejándose vencer. Ganandose enemigos o el respeto de varios, para Ash y Gary era obvio que este Charizard no iba a permitirse ser vencido por Blastoise aunque este tuviera ventaja por tipo, iba a ser difícil vencerlo y eso iba a ser lo entretenido de la batalla.

—Te cedo el primer turno Ash— dijo Gary con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón

Ash asintió— ¡Charizard! ¡Usa vuelo! —

Charizard se impulsó y voló a lo más alto en el cielo, preparándose para el ataque.

Gary sonrió— ¡Usa refugio, Blastoise! —

El pokemon tipo agua contrajo sus extremidades y se ocultó dentro de su caparazón, dejando el caparazón en el suelo. Charizard terminó su preparación y en cuanto cayó lo hizo sobre el duro caparazón, luego se hizo hacia atrás. Blastoise sacó sus extremidades y su cabeza, no parecía haber sufrido ningún tipo de daño, seguía tan saludable como desde el principio.

—Blastoise, ¡Usa cabezazo! —

—¡Derribo, Charizard! —

Charizard separó sus patas del suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante lo más rápido que podía para impactar con el Blastoise, quien igual corría hacia el Charizard con la cabeza al frente mientras una especia de aura blanca lo comenzaba a cubrir. Ambos pokemon impactaron, pero fue el de Ash quien retrocedió, a pesar de no haberle dolido tanto a Charizard, pareció que el impacto había dolido más a Charizard que a Blastoise quien seguía erguido en su lugar.

"_El cabezazo de Blastoise debió haber aumentado su defensa, aunque fue más lento logró resistir el derribo de Charizard"_ pensó Ash— ¡Muy bien Charizard! ¡Doble Equipo! —

—¡Hidrobomba! ¡Ahora! —

Charizard emitió un rugido y pareció multiplicarse varias veces alrededor de Blastoise, mientras que de los cañones que salían del caparazón de este último salían dos grandes chorros de agua. La Hidrobomba falló, le dio a uno de los duplicados de Charizar y terminó impactando contra un árbol

—¡Tajo aéreo! —

El verdadero Charizard salió de entre sus duplicados y con sus alas lanzó una enorme ráfaga de viento el cual pegó con fuerza a Blastoise como si le hubiese cortado. Este pokemon retrocedió y cayó al suelo

—¡Blastoise resiste! ¡Pistola de agua! —

Blastoise trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, el golpe hizo que su cuerpo le doliera y no quiso moverse por un momento. No pudo atacar.

Ash sonrió— Charizard— extendió su brazo y señaló al sol— ¡Rayo Solar! —

Charizard emitió un gran rugido y dentro de sus fauces comenzó a formarse una gran esfera de energía luminosa, estaba preparándose para atacar con un golpe definitivo para Blastoise.

Gary pareció asustado, el poder solar era tan poderoso que podía dejar derrotado a Blastoise en un santiamén, pero, igual sabía que era un ataque que tardaría en ejecutarse, tiempo suficiente para este entrenador— Blastoise ¡Usa Hidrocañón! — al igual que rayo solar, el hidrocañón sería lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar de un solo golpe a Charizard, si lograba acertar claramente.

Blastoise logró levantarse, el dolor de su cuerpo había mermado un poco. Preparó sus cañones y con toda la energía que tenía lanzó dos poderosos chorros de agua que se combinaron en uno solo y se dirigieron a Charizard. Por su parte, Charizard ya había terminado de cargar el rayo solar y lo disparó con dirección a Blastoise. Ambos ataques se encontraron en un momento del camino, el rayo solar encima del hidrocañón pero cada uno siguió su curso hacia sus respectivos objetivos.

El rayo solar acertó a Blastoise dándole con fuerza sobre el vientre y la cabeza. Mientras que el hidrocañón igual golpeó certeramente a Charizard en el vientre, pero fue tanto su impulso que lo lanzó hacia atrás con dirección a su entrenador.

— ¡No! ¡Blastoise! — gritó Gary al ver como su pokemon recibió el ataque y caía sobre su caparazón.

— ¡No! ¡Charizard! — gritó Ash cuando veía como su Charizard iba hacia él.

Charizard impactó sobre su entrenador y ambos retrocedieron hasta que se detuvieron gracias a un árbol que había estado detrás de Ash.

Pikachu y Riolu gritaron y fueron a socorrer a su entrenador que quedó bajo el pesado cuerpo de Charizard. Riolu estaba muy preocupado que su entrenador estuviera mal herido. Pikachu solo podía lamentar el suceso, no estaba tan alarmado como su compañero, a lo largo de los años había visto como su entrenador había sufrido todo tipo de ataques, hasta de él mismo. Ser aplastado por Charizard (que pesaba lo mismo que una persona adulta) no se comparaba a ser aplastado por su Snorlax.

Gary corrió hacia su Blastoise y se agachó a su lado para verlo mejor. El pokemon yacía vencido sobre la tierra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba con pesadez, mostraba su cansancio y que estaba inconsciente. El investigador sacó su pokeball— gracias amigo. Lo hiciste bien. Mereces un descanso— con eso abrió la pokeball, una luz roja envolvió a Blastoise y este entró en ella. Luego se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a Ash preocupado— ¿Oye Ash? ¿Estás bien? — vio como Ash estaba debajo de Charizard, pero le llamaba la atención que, al lado de ese árbol, y de él, había una muy extraña flor de colores cristalinos que parecía crecer en espiral.

Cuando llegó, vio a Charizard en la misma condición que Blastoise: derrotado; pero igual su amigo mostraba los mismos ojos de derrota.

—Ganamos Charizard… Ganamos— dijo Ash con dificultad y una boba sonrisa. El pokemon le respondió igual sonriendo y con un rugido de satisfacción.

Gary sonrió, si Ash podía hablar, entonces seguía vivo— nuestros pokemon fueron derrotados al mismo tiempo. Fue un empate—

Pasó un minuto antes que Ash reaccionara y metiera a Charizard en su pokeball. Luego, con la ayuda de Gary, pudo levantarse y sacudirse los restos de polvo de su ropa.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —

—Seguro. Ya me he sido aplastado antes. No te preocupes—

Gary sonrió— que bien. Igual, estaba preocupado que hubieses caído sobre esta extraña flor— dijo mientras se dirigía a la flor en forma de espiral que había estado al lado del chico cuando cayó. Se puso de rodillas al lado de esta.

Ash miró a su amigo, no se sorprendió al ver la extraña flor de la que él hablaba— Es otra flor del tiempo—

—¿Flor del tiempo? ¿No es de la que me has estado hablando? — Gary se sorprendió. Desde la plática con Ash sobre dicha flor, se sintió extasiado y tenía intenciones de ver una. Su curiosidad por ver una y aprender sobre su mecanismo tan inusual de memoria, para transmitir los recuerdos del pasado le llenaba de emoción.

—Si— respondió Ash— no me imaginaba que serían comunes aquí–

—¿Puedes hacer que funcione? — Si Gary había entendido bien, Ash podría revelar el recuerdo dentro de la flor y así ver cómo funcionaba con sus propios ojos. Esa podría ser una oportunidad ideal y quizá única para ver una en acción y pretendía usar la ayuda de su amigo.

—¡Claro! Déjame ver— Ash se acercó y se puso de cuclillas al lado de su amigo, luego posó su mano encima de la flor que comenzó a abrirse y a emitir un holograma alrededor de ellos.

El holograma mostraba un paisaje de la ruta uno diferente al actualmente conocido, los arboles abundaban y el sendero de la ruta no estaba allí, era todo pasto y yerba alta. Estaba anocheciendo, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y el cielo se pintaba de anaranjado mientras que las nubes parecían rosadas. Todo el paisaje tomaba un pequeño tono amarillento por efecto del sol que se ponía. En los arboles podían verse algunos Weedle que se deslizaban por las ramas de los árboles para irse a dormir en las copas de estos junto a los Kakuna y a los Beedrill que los protegían.

Dos Rattatas corrían, seguidos de un Raticate para ocultarse en su madriguera no muy lejos de donde estaban parados, observando, Ash y Gary. La imagen que la flor les mostraba, era tan impresionante y tan creíble, que ambos dudaban si esos Rattatas seguían siendo hologramas o reales.

Gary volteaba a mirar de lado a lado, observando todo el paisaje holográfico. Estaba tan impresionado, maravillado. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Un recuerdo de cómo era la ruta hace algunos años, quizá muchos, quizá pocos, pero al final era un acontecimiento del pasado. El holograma mostraba la oscuridad de la noche tan perfectamente que incluso se podía perder la noción del tiempo y olvidar que en realidad era solo medio día.

Gary volteó a un lado, fue allí cuando su cara cambió de alegría, a quedar asombrado completamente, pero no solo eso, pareció palidecer, como si hubiese visto al fantasma de un ser humano. Sin dejar de mirar a lo que había llamado su atención, levantó su mano y tocó el hombro de Ash para llamar su atención. Ash volteó, inmediatamente igual quedó sorprendido, aunque ya sabía el efecto de las flores del tiempo, estos no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

—Se… señor Oak— dijo el chico de la gorra

Gary tragó saliva con pesadez—Papá… ¿Tu? —

Simon Oak, el padre de Gary, estaba frente a ellos mirándolos fijamente y con una seria mirada.

Gary estaba sorprendido, su padre había muerto cuando era un niño, pero allí estaba, frente a él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba viendo visiones acaso? Y, a pesar de no creer en la existencia de fantasmas humanos atrapados en un lugar luego de su muerte, creyó estar viendo el espíritu de su padre que se materializaba frente a él.

Ash estaba igual de sorprendido que su amigo, por un momento creyó lo mismo que él (sin que lo supiera), que estaba viendo el espíritu de Simon, pero él sabía que era un holograma de la flor del tiempo. A veces podía olvidar que todo lo que veía era solo un recuerdo del pasado, y le parecía que su amigo lo había olvidado también o no había terminado de comprender, ya que estaba viendo como él se quería acercar para tocar a su padre.

Gary no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un chico que siempre ponía la sensatez antes de dar algo por un hecho, pero la visión de su padre allí era algo increíble para él. Comenzó a andar lentamente y con nerviosismo, quería acercarse y tocar a su padre y cerciorarse que fuera real ya que, dentro de sí, quería que fuera su padre quien estuviera allí de pie; pero sintió la mano de su amigo Ash que lo tomaba por su hombro y evitó que continuara. Gary volteó hacia atrás y miró a Ash con una expresión seria y negándole con la cabeza.

—No Gary— dijo— es parte del recuerdo. Es la flor—

Gary recordó lo que le había contado Ash. La flor del tiempo podía mostrarle imágenes tan nítidas que podría jurar que eran reales. Cambió su semblante a uno serio y asintió, luego volvió a ver la imagen de su padre con vergüenza, ya que había dejado que sus sentimientos fueran los que hicieran que su cuerpo reaccionara en lugar de su sentido común. Pero igual sentía un poco de decepción…

Esta vez se fijó más en los detalles de la imagen de su padre, mucho más joven a como lo recordaba, como si fuera diez años menos a como se veía el ultimo día en que vivió. Con ninguna arruga en su cara y sin ojeras bajo sus ojos, que se veían vivos y de un hombre alegre, a diferencia de cómo lo recordaba con la mirada cansada. Su mentón sin ningún bello facial y su cabello anaranjado y largo peinado hacia atrás mostraba a un hombre siempre elegante. Las facciones de su rostro concordaban con su vestimenta, zapatillas cómodas junto a pantalones negros de tela mezclilla que se ajustaban a sus piernas; el pantalón era sujetado con un cinturón negro; llevaba una camisa de vestir con las mangas largas de un color azul pastel que se ajustaba bien a cintura y pecho.

—_No lo harás Donovan. Yo no te lo permitiré_— dijo Simon seriamente.

Ash y Gary voltearon a ver al otro extremo del sendero, allí de pie, estaba Donovan Ketchum, vistiendo la misma ropa que usó el día que se separó de Delia (cuando Ash lo vio en el recuerdo de la flor del tiempo); el viento mecía sus cabellos despeinándolo todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

—_Apártate Simon_— dijo Donovan—_Si no vas a ir conmigo entonces no me estorbes_—

Ash comprendió que, eso había ocurrido el mismo día que se fue de pueblo Paleta para buscar a Giovanni.

—_Donovan, escucha_—

—_¡No! Ya me harté de escucharlos a todos. Todos pueden decir lo que quieran y no los voy a escuchar más_— se le oía enojado, furioso— _todos ustedes pueden decir lo que quieran, pueden decir que entienden el problema, que entienden el dolor que sentimos Delia y yo, pero no es cierto. Ninguno de ustedes ha sido perseguido por Giovanni como lo he sido yo…_—

—_¡En eso te equivocas!_ — interrumpió Simon— _todos. Todos nosotros estamos bajo la amenaza de Giovanni. Yo; Flint; Surge… todos. Todos los que estuvimos esa noche, hemos caído bajo la amenaza de Giovanni_—

—_¡Entonces con más razón deberían apoyarme! — _gritó Donovan_— en lugar de eso. Todos. Todos ustedes me abandonan ahora. Se acobardan. Caen ante las primeras palabras de ese mal nacido que lo único que hace es usurpar y corromper todo lo bueno de este mundo_—

—_¡No te abandonamos! ¡No nos acobardamos! ¡Donovan, por Dios! ¡Entiende que ir tras él en este momento es un error! Él de seguro te está esperando y está preparado para emboscarte. Y nos está esperando a todos nosotros los que estuvimos aquella noche. No queremos dejarte solo en este momento, no queremos que enfrentes solo todo esto. Pero tampoco queremos que tú sufras más daño del que puedas imaginar. No queremos que Delia sufra igual las consecuencias. Por eso estoy aquí, para evitar que tu sigas con esto y te regreses al pueblo, al lado de Delia y el futuro bebé_—

Donovan negó con la cabeza e hizo un sonido de desaprobación y sarcasmo—_Vaya amigo que resultaste ser_— el enojo en la voz de Donovan se hacía notar cada vez más— _tu no fuiste quien fue humillado. Tu no fuiste quien lo perdió todo. Tu no fuiste quien perdió una hija Simon. Te repito, apártate de mi camino, o me veré forzado a obligarte_—

—_Te apoyaré. Iremos tras él. Pero no es el momento, regresa conmigo y juntos lo planearemos todo y lo venceremos en su propio juego—_ Simon parecía comenzar a desesperarse por conseguir lo que quería— _Recuperaremos a tu hija, lo juro…—_

—_¡Deja de hacer falsos juramentos, Simon! Estoy harto de los falsos juramento que todos, y que yo mismo hemos hecho. Las cosas no se logran solo con jurarlo y tener confianza en ello, se debe de actuar de inmediato. Vuelvo a decirte, ¡Apártate!_ —

Ash y Gary estaban igual de sorprendidos. El corazón les latía bastante rápido como si estuvieran agitados, y no era para menos, la discusión de sus padres, aunque fueras solo un holograma, era bastante acalorada y los hacían sentir pequeños e intimidados por los furiosos que podían llegar a ser sus padres. Con su mirada siguieron a Donovan que se iba acercando a Simon con paso firme y como este lo detuvo con sus brazos al pasar frente a él.

—_No… no te dejaré, Donovan_— forcejeaba Simon para evitar que su amigo pasara. Se le estaba volviendo difícil ya que Donovan era más fuerte como él.

Durante años, Donovan había entrenado más su cuerpo junto a sus pokémon y junto a su padre. Su entrenamiento no había sido conformado únicamente por las estrategias de combate, sino igual por el entrenar su cuerpo y su fuerza. Volverse más fuerte había sido uno de los pilares del entrenamiento que su padre le había dado, y lo estaba demostrando. Su padre, un hombre corpulento, lo había entrenado de las maneras más duras que un padre, pocas veces, hubiese hecho con su hijo.

—_¡Que te apartes!_ — Volvió a gritar Donovan mientras sujetaba de los brazos a Simon.

Simon liberó un brazo del agarre de Donovan y lo llevó hacia atrás, hizo un puño con su mano y lanzó su brazo hacia adelante y golpeó a Donovan en la quijada, haciéndolo retroceder un paso hacia atrás para sostenerse la quijada y después doblando sus rodillas para quedar más pequeño frente a Simon. Aflojó el agarre de y permitió a Simon tomar un respiro.

Gary quedó impactado, no podía creerlo. Jamás había visto que su padre lanzara un solo golpe, ni siquiera al aire. Siempre había mostrado ser un hombre pacifico que resolvía todo con su "increíble poder de persuasión" en lugar de usar los puños. Pero el holograma le estaba mostrando una faceta que nunca había visto en su padre, una faceta que probablemente él había querido ocultar desde ese día que golpeó a Donovan.

Donovan pareció reír— _¿Es todo lo que puedes darme? Phanpy embestía mejor cuando recién salió del huevo_—

Donovan no dejó que Simon se preparara. El entrenador se impulsó con las piernas hacia al frente y usó su cabeza para golpear a Simon encima de su vientre, lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle el aire y hacer que se inclinara hacia adelante por reflejo. Simon no había esperado dicho golpe con la cabeza, se estaba preparando para ver como el entrenador se levantaba y le golpeaba con los puños, pero la situación le había hecho olvidar lo impredecible que podía ser su mejor amigo.

Donovan aprovechó el que Simon se estuviera recuperando, para ponerse de pie; ponerse en posición de ataque, con los brazos levantados y sus puños cerrados; mover su brazo hacia atrás de su cuerpo para tomar impulso y golpear a Simon. Pero, a pesar que tenía los puños cerrados, abrió la mano por completo con los dedos juntos y golpeó su cuello, justo en la arteria carótida.

Simon nunca había sido un hombre de peleas ni de un cuerpo entrenado y resistente, a diferencia de Donovan. El golpe que recibió en el cuello le hizo caer al suelo de inmediato. Aunque estaba aturdido, quiso levantarse y continuar deteniendo a Donovan, pero no pudo, solo pudo apoyarse sobre su rodilla derecha mientras le daba la espalda a Donovan y con su mano sujetaba su cuello, justo donde Donovan le golpeó. Podía sentir el dolor allí, dificultando su respiración y mareando su cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaban a ver borroso y si giraba la cabeza sentía que todo a su alrededor se movía abruptamente.

Donovan miró seriamente y con una mueca de enfado a Simon, luego se acercó— _si no vas a ayudarme, a ir tras Giovanni y recuperar a mi hija, Simon. Entonces no necesito de ti ni de tu amistad_— con eso colocó su pie sobre la espalda de Simon y lo empujó con fuerza para tirarlo nuevamente en la tierra.

Simon cayó.

Donovan comenzó a caminar para irse por la yerba alta de la ruta uno. No le importaba ir a paso regular, ya no confiaba en que Simon se levantara nuevamente a seguirlo_—¡No necesito de nadie!_ — Gritó dándole la espalda a Simon.

Simon estaba furioso, se sentía impotente y humillado. Se sujetó el cuello nuevamente y trató de levantarse. Su pecho se movía por la pesadez de su respiración y su rostro se mostraba rojo y sudado. Sus ojos se dilataban y brillaban de las lágrimas que comenzaban a contenerse_—¡Él te hará sufrir! ¡Donovan!_ — usaba todo el aliento que podía, todas sus fuerzas dentro de su garganta y su diafragma para gritar— _¡Él hará que todos nos arrepintamos de haberte conocido!_ — de sus ojos salieron las lágrimas, no pudo resistirlo más, no gimoteó, pero sí dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran mientras apretaba sus dientes.

Donovan siguió su camino y se alejó, dejando atrás a Simon. Y con eso, el holograma se desvaneció y la flor volvió a cerrarse.

Nuevamente era medio día y el cielo estaba despejado con un sol radiante. El viento sopló levemente moviendo un poco las copas de los árboles y la yerba. Ash y Gary estaban aturdidos mirando al mismo lugar donde hacía poco estuvieron los hologramas de Simon y Donovan. Ambos estaban asombrados y en silencio.

**2**

El sol estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, detrás del monte rocoso donde se iba hacia la ruta veintidós. Ciudad verde preparaba el alumbrado de las calles para recibir la noche. Los arboles de la ciudad y arbustos que estaban dentro de los límites de la ciudad, y que daban las calles una imagen agradable (a los cuales a ellos se le debía el nombre a la ciudad), se mecían suavemente al vaivén del viento que había mientras los Pidgey y Spearow salían de las copas volando con dirección al norte, al bosque verde.

Ciudad Verde es, por lo regular, la primera parada de entrenadores novatos de pueblo Paleta o que viajan a recibir su primer pokemon de manos del profesor Oak. Declarada "la ciudad eternamente verde" y la más eco-amigable de la región de Kanto, siempre procurando mantener sus acciones en congruencia con su nombre.

En dicha ciudad se encontraban: la academia pokemon, academia de las técnicas básicas para aspirantes a entrenador o para entrenadores novatos. Fue en dicha academia donde Gary y Ash asistieron en su niñez para aprender las técnicas básicas del entrenamiento pokemon, siempre procurando ser eficaz y entretenida para todos los interesados en estudiar allí.

Pero también era lugar del gimnasio de tipo tierra de la región, liderado por Giovanni, quien tenía fama de ser, no solo el supuesto líder del equipo rocket, sino igual, uno de los líderes más fuertes en la historia de los líderes de la región de Kanto, pocos eran los que lograban pasar su gimnasio; era, por lo regular, el mayor impedimento para que más del ochenta por ciento de los aspirantes, para participar en la liga de la Meseta añil, pudieran ser admitidos en la liga.

Ash y Gary ya habían entrado en la ciudad, habían terminado su travesía por la ruta uno y habían llegado a la ciudad al caer el sol. Pero el viaje por la ruta uno fue muy peculiar, más de lo que se imaginaron, habían llegado, pero en silencio.

Luego de encontrar aquella flor del tiempo, y de haber visto el holograma que ofrecía, ambos chicos habían quedado estupefactos y casi en shock. Habían quedado un par de minutos más en el mismo sitio, esperando la reacción que el otro pudiera tener, y el primero en reaccionar fue Gary, quien recordó que debían seguir su trayecto por la ruta uno. Ash no le respondió nada en aquel momento, solo se limitó a asentir y a andar al lado de su amigo.

Así anduvieron todo el sendero de la ruta uno, en silencio, sin dirigirse ni una palabra y ni siquiera voltearse a ver uno al otro, la tensión entre ellos, de la nada, había incrementado considerablemente.

Gary estaba lleno de dudas, quería saber más de aquella flor, o más bien, quería saber más de aquel día. Aquella flor le había mostrado una parte de la historia de su padre que desconocía. Ignoraba por completo que haya tenía un enfrentamiento contra el padre de Ash, ya que él jamás había mostrado ser un hombre de peleas, todo podía resolverlo con facilidad al hablar o en combates pokemon, y, aun así, esos últimos eran la última opción para resolver algo.

Pero pudo intuir, que quizá, ese día pudo había influido en Simon, para velar mucho por la familia Ketchum. Desde que eran niños, Simon siempre había procurado ayudar a Delia en lo necesario, junto a su madre siempre habían estado preocupados por Delia y por Ash. Si Delia tenía algún problema con su restaurante, o con Ash, Simon era siempre el primero e ir a atenderla y buscar una solución para ella. A veces parecía, que ponía a Delia como prioridad antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso, a veces sentía, que Delia era mayor prioridad que su madre, su hermana y él. A veces, tenía problemas con su madre, ya que a ella le molestaba el hecho que Delia fuera más importante que ellos. Pero ahora parecía que comenzaba a comprender la razón.

Simon pudo haberse sentido mal por aquel día en que discutió con Donovan, aquel mismo día en que él se fue de pueblo Paleta. Pudo haber sentido resentimiento por el actuar de su amigo, pero quizá igual llegó a sentir resentimiento contra sí mismo, por haber permitido que se fuera, por no haber hecho más luego de caer, o quizá se sentía mal por no haberlo apoyado como él decía. Quizá era por eso que siempre procuró velar por Ash como si fuese un miembro más de su familia.

Ash había permanecido al lado de la familia Oak desde niño. Había crecido junto a Gary y su hermana, Dalia, y ahora veía que era por petición de su padre, para siempre cuidar de la descendencia Ketchum. Simon siempre había actuado como un tutor, y quizá pudo haber intentado ser la figura paterna que Ash requería, pero eso ultimo no fue posible, Gary sabia, incluso desde niño, que para Ash, Simon siempre seria "el señor Oak," un adulto más y el padre de sus amigos, pero difícilmente pudo haberlo considerado alguna vez una figura paterna. Pero a pesar de todo, Simon siempre lo siguió intentando, cosa que molestaba en ocasiones a Gary, que su padre pusiera más atención en otro niño en lugar de a él, su propio hijo.

Gary comenzó a reflexionar. Partiendo desde ese punto, en que él sentía celos infantiles por la atención de su padre, puede que haya sido, en parte, la raíz de como él y Ash comenzaron a distanciarse, llegando al punto de discutir por todo cada vez que se veían, llegando a ser más rivales que amigos. Y todo se agravó luego de la muerte de Simon.

Gary era un niño de ocho años, cuando Simon murió envenenado. Recuerda muy bien aquel día. Simon estaba acostumbrado a los viajes por diferentes partes de la región de Kanto y de la región de Johto. Al igual que su padre, Simon había sido investigador pokemon, aunque no había llegado a él gran prestigio que tenía el profesor Samuel Oak, a Simon le reconocía sus trabajos y aportes a la ciencia de la biología de los pokemon. Fue en uno de esos viajes que volvió con la muerte detrás de él.

A los cinco años de Gary, Simon salió de su casa con rumbo a la región de Johto a un viaje de un fin de semana. Ese día, recuerda Gary, había insistido para ir con él para estar solo con su padre, pero él no se lo permitió, no en esa ocasión. El motivo del viaje de Simon era para que conociera a un nuevo pokemon tipo agua que jamás había sido conocido por esos rumbos. Según lo que le habían dicho, el pokemon había aparecido en las orillas de la playa en ciudad Orquídea, arrastrado por la marea luego de una fuerte tormenta.

Simon había decidido ir a ver dicho animal, sintiendo la responsabilidad ya que los descubridores habían tomado la molestia de considerarlo primero a él para ver este nuevo espécimen de pokemon.

Pero el fin de semana pasó, días pasaron y no hubo noticias de Simon. Su corto viaje se había extendido y no había avisado ni informado nada. Su esposa, Dalia, comenzaba a preocuparse al igual que sus hijos, al igual que el profesor Oak y que Delia y Ash. Gary recuerda que todas las tardes, se quedaba sentado en el viejo columpio que había en el patio de su casa (columpio que Simon había colocado para que sus hijos se divirtieran junto, pero que curiosamente había colocado un columpio con tres asientos en lugar de dos) y esperaba a que su padre apareciera por el frente de la casa y así poder salir a buscarlo y abrazarlo para preguntarle por su demora. En esas tardes, Ash siempre lo acompañaba, aunque él se aburría y le preguntaba a Gary siempre si quería jugar mejor. Pero Gary siempre estaba esperando.

Cuando había cumplido una semana, Simon se presentó al fin. Un automóvil negro y lustroso se detuvo frente a su casa y de allí bajó Simon Oak, sosteniendo su equipaje.

Gary se emocionó esa tarde al ver a su padre de regreso. Se bajó del columpio y corrió a buscarlo mientras gritaba "Papá." Dalia salió de la casa junto a su hija para ver que finalmente Simon había regresado. Gary llegó hacia su padre y lo abrazó de la pierna, pero él esperaba que Simon se hubiese agachado para recogerlo y levantarlo por los aires para luego abrazarlo. Pero no pasó. En lugar de eso, Simon solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y le revolvió el cabello con suavidad y delicadeza. Gary se sorprendió y volteó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el rostro de su padre.

La mirada de Simon era cansada, había ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos y su sonrisa parecía salir con mucha dificultad. Parecía que le costaba mantener una mirada neutra y mantenerse de pie.

Gary se sorprendió mucho. Por un segundo pareció que experimentaba miedo, miedo de ver a su padre así. Lucia espantoso.

Simon siguió y entró a su casa. Su esposa e hija cambiaron de aspecto también. Su semblante parecía preocupado.

—Simon…— dijo Dalia, su esposa. Pero lo dijo casi como un susurro mientras miraba a su esposo con preocupación.

Simon solo pasó frente a ella, le tomó de la barbilla y le sonrió. Volteó la mirada hacia abajo para ver a la niña, del mismo nombre que su madre, y le acarició la cabeza. Luego entró a su casa sin decir palabra alguna, se fue directo a su habitación.

Gary lo recordaba bien. Esa misma noche, mientras trataba de dormir en su habitación, podía escuchar unos pequeños sollozos. No. Más bien era el llanto de alguien. Salió de su habitación y notó que el sonido venia de a habitación de sus padres. Al acercarse, notó que el llanto era de su madre, mientras que parecía que Simon trataba de consolarla mientras, igual él, sollozaba.

Al día siguiente se enteró… su padre volvió enfermo de aquel viaje.

Pronto, su padre había comenzado a ir con regularidad al doctor. Cada vez más había más y más cajas de medicamentos en su estudio personal. Y pronto comenzaría a aislarse de su familia poco a poco. Su padre estaba cambiando después de haber sido diagnosticado con alguna clase de enfermedad, la cual nunca le habían dicho a él de cual se trataba.

Y, aunque su padre siempre le decía que todo iría bien, que pronto todo cambiaria, la verdad fue que su padre murió poco después que Gary cumpliera los siete años.

No lo comprendió. Lo negaba. No quería creer que su padre había muerto y no volvería a estar con ellos.

Jamás olvidaría como su padre se fue deteriorando poco a poco antes de morir. Como su cuerpo había comenzado a adelgazar y su mirada se notaba tan cansada, tan amarga y con mucha tristeza. Ni olvidaría como se veía ese día del funeral, recostado y con las manos sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, dentro del ataúd. Su piel pálida, y la mueca de su boca, ya no mostraban al Simon alegre y de mirada tranquilizadora, sino que ahora, aun después de muerto, parecía un Simon que había olvidado la felicidad, un hombre que solo había encontrado dolor y sufrimiento en los últimos años.

Gary fue creciendo, su familia comenzó a disolverse, y él también comenzó a cambiar. Ya no jugaba como lo hacía con regularidad. Ya no salía a buscar pokemon a los alrededores del pueblo. Ya no quería estar con Ash. Quería estar solo.

Pronto comenzó a fijarse una meta: no iba a dejar que el legado de su padre se perdiera. Todo el trabajo de su padre, todo lo que él significaba y había sido, tendría un seguimiento, y sería su propio hijo quien se encargaría de seguir con ese legado. Pronto comenzó a dedicarse a estudiar a los diferentes pokemon, sus habilidades y estilos de combates. Iba a salir al mundo para que todo el mundo conociera al apellido Oak, y no solo por su abuelo, el profesor Samuel Oak, sino que lo hicieran por él, y por su padre.

Pero su esfuerzo comenzó a cambiar su actitud.

Pronto Gary comenzaba a saber más cosas, a interpretar mejor las cosas y eso lo diferenciaba del resto de los niños del pueblo, y sobretodo lo diferenciaba de su mejor amigo, Ash. Con forme más felicitaciones recibía por su gran capacidad e inteligencia, más comenzaba a tener un dejo de superioridad. Pronto la arrogancia y el orgullo comenzaron a ocupar gran parte de su actitud, y eso le hizo aislarse de los que alguna vez consideró sus iguales, y sobre todo de Ash, quien pasara de ser su compañero de vida, a ser la victima de todas sus burlas y humillaciones. Iniciando así una rivalidad en todo, por ser el mejor, únicamente por ser mejor que el otro.

—Hemos llegado Gary—

Gary fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Ash le había hablado y era el momento de volver a la realidad. Gary parpadeó un par de veces como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño, casi confundido, había olvidado que estaban ahora en ciudad Verde y Ash estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo algo preocupado.

—¿Así? Vaya… no me había dado cuenta— dijo para no admitir que había dejado de prestar atención a lo que hacía— vaya que vinimos realmente rápido.

Ash estaba preocupado por su amigo. Él sabía cómo se estaría sintiendo Gary en ese momento luego de ver la visión de su padre en la flor del tiempo. Lo sabía porque era lo que él experimentó cuando vio a Donovan, por primera vez, en el recuerdo de aquella flor.

Durante todo el camino restante hacia la ciudad Verde, Gary estuvo callado y sumido en sus pensamientos. Ash se imaginaba que, probablemente, estaba pensando en lo que vio, y estaba pensando en su padre. Fue lo que él hizo en el camino de regreso a casa después de encontrar la primera flor del tiempo.

—Creo que aquí es donde nos separamos. amigo— dijo Ash sonriendo y con la mirada fija en su amigo. Si seño era una extraña combinación entre seriedad y tranquilidad

—¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Gary extrañado

Ash se extrañó por el comentario de su amigo. El plan era llegar a ciudad Verde y luego separarse para que él pudiera seguir hasta llegar hasta ciudad Plateada. ¿Acaso Gary lo habrá olvidado? — pues… ya sabes…— la extrañeza no se le quitaba al chico— aquí es donde te quedas para que yo pueda seguir hasta ciudad Plateada—

Gary sonrió y se colocó las manos a los lados de su cadera— hay Ash. Habrás cambiado, amigo, pero sigues siendo tan distraído como cuando éramos niños— dijo mientras con el dedo índice de su mano derecha empujaba con suavidad la cabeza de su amigo

Ash parpadeó dos veces rápidamente— no entiendo. Ese era el plan. Llegar aquí y luego seguir con nuestros caminos—

—Lo es. Pero mira al sol—

Ash volteó al cielo. Justo encima de su cabeza. El sol no estaba, en cambio, el cielo se notaba de color anaranjado. Luego volteó a mirar al horizonte, donde el sol se iba poniendo. De poco en poco iba bajando para ocultarse. Ya era demasiado tarde y pronto anochecería.

Gary encontró gracia en la expresión de Ash, quien seguía mirando al sol— no podrás cruzar por todo el bosque verde de noche. Solo iras para que los Trevenant te coman vivo— se rio

Ash miró a su amigo e igual se rio más por la pena de pensar que podía irse sin ningún inconveniente.

—Lo mejor será, que te quedes a dormir en el hotel. Vamos. Una última noche y una cena antes de despedirnos mañana—

Ash asintió— me parece bien— y ambos comenzaron a andar por la calle principal de la ciudad.

Ash igual había estado pensando en lo que pasó con el recuerdo de la flor del tiempo. Pero pensaba ahora en Gary. Cuando eran niños, estuvo presente cuando murió Simon Oak, debido a una extraña enfermedad que estuvo presente en su cuerpo por un par de años.

A Ash le dolió mucho cuando Simon Oak partió. A la ausencia de un padre, Simon había actuado, durante toda su vida, como un protector y un mentor para el chico Ketchum. Simon quería ocupar el lugar de un padre para Ash, y, aunque nunca se lo dijo, lo logró. Para Ash, Smon había sido parte importante en su vida como lo era su madre, no era solo el señor Oak, era como un padre, en esencia. Nunca le había faltado el amor de un padre porque Simon estaba allí para dar ese amor. Quizá, pensaba ahora, nunca pensó en quien sería su verdadero padre, ya que tenía a Simon junto a él, y eso era lo más genial para aquel niño de cinco años.

Simon siempre había visto por él al igual que su esposa Dalia, aunque a veces sentía que ella se enojaba por la atención que Simon le daba, ella jamás dejó de atender a Ash como si fuera uno más de sus hijos… y también le dolió bastante cuando ella también tuvo que morir.

Ash trató de no pensar mucho en ese tema, ya lo había hecho en la ruta uno. Ahora solo quería llegar al hotel para descansar y comer algo.

**3**

Muy a lo lejos, de donde se encontraban los chicos, escondido en la rama de un árbol, se encontraba un pequeño robot, no más grande que la cabeza de Caterpei. Un robot trípode (tres patas para sostenerse), con una lente de cámara de cuerpo y unas pequeñas hélices en la parte superior para volar rápidamente.

Este pequeño robot alzó el vuelo y siguió a los chicos como lo había hecho desde hacía ya varios kilómetros atrás, desde pueblo paleta, pero siempre a la distancia para que no lo notaran. Se fijaba mucho en Ash.

Desde otro árbol igual salía un segundo robot, idéntico al primero. Este segundo robot miniatura igual iba siguiendo a los chicos al margen y enfocándose en Gary.

Eran una suerte de especies de robots espías. La lente de la cámara era para grabar los movimientos del chico, pero en su interior no guardaba lo grabado, sino que lo retransmitía a su usuario.

* * *

_11.- Episodio 271, Quinta Temporada: __**Lazos que unen (ES) / Los lazos que unen (HA)**_

_12.- Episodio 464, Novena temporada: __**¡La imbatible falta de visión! (ES) / La inderrotable levedad de ver (HA)**_

_13.- Episodio 05, Primera Temporada: __**Combate en la Ciudad Plateada (ES) / Batalla en Ciudad Plateada (HA)**_

_14.- Episodio 469, Novena temporada: __**¡El hogar es el punto de partida! (ES) / ¡El hogar es donde está la batalla! (HA)**_

_15.- Episodio 521, Undécima Temporada: __**¡Sintiendo el espíritu de equipo! (ES) / ¡Espíritu de compañerismo! (HA)**_

_16.- Episodio 272, Quinta Temporada: __**¡Calor invencible! (ES) / ¡Nada vence al calor! (HA)**_


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

**1**

Ciudad verde es una ciudad grande, con edificios de grandes dimensiones que podían llegar al cielo y estorbar el camino de vuelo de los pokemon voladores. La modernización había llegado a Kanto y se notaba en ciudad Verde, que podía llegar a ser una gran metrópolis como, lo era ya, ciudad Azafrán.

Ciudad Verde debe su nombre a la gran vegetación que abunda en la ciudad; muchos árboles crecen por las calles de la ciudad dándole un aspecto más ecológico visto desde arriba. Por cada edificio, al lado siempre habrá un frondoso árbol, cuidado a la perfección como si fuera un enorme Bonsái. Arboles viejos, arboles jóvenes, arboles de sombra y árboles frutales, todo el pueblo parece estar en armonía con la flora local y en armonía con su propio bosque: el bosque verde, que se encuentra al norte de la ciudad. A diferencia del resto de ciudades de la región, ciudad Verde es igual conocida, por contar con el mayor número de parques públicos en toda la región de Kanto.

Pero, no siempre fue así. Antes que ciudad Verde fuera totalmente urbanizada, era un pueblo, poco más grande que pueblo Paleta, y la enorme vegetación ocupaba más que las pocas casas que existían allí, parecía que el bosque era el dueño del territorio y solo él permitía que habitaran allí los escasos residentes. Pero todo cambió, cuando llegó al pueblo, el hijo de una vieja residente local…

Grandes empresarios, habían encontrado oportunidad de inversión y crecimiento en ciudad Verde por convertirse en una de las primeras paradas de muchos entrenadores novatos, y a la vez en la última parada de dichos entrenadores. Simplemente, ciudad Verde recibía a muchos entrenadores año con año, mes con mes, y semana con semana; la oportunidad de buena inversión era realmente grande en dicha ciudad.

Pero la importancia de ciudad Verde, había sido lograda por un solo hombre, cuya habilidad para los negocios hizo grande a esta ciudad… aunque dichos negocios no fuesen del todo lícitos.

El líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, Giovanni, había sido responsable de convertir a ciudad Verde en una futura gran urbe. Era el líder del gimnasio desde hacía ya casi veinticinco años y un activo muy importante para la ciudad. En su etapa de empresario, fue de los primeros en invertir dentro de la ciudad y a atraer inversionistas de toda la región, o incluso de la región de Johto para invertir en ciudad Verde. Pero no solo se dedicó a hacer crecer un imperio empresarial dentro y fuera de la ciudad, sino que igual, se dedicó a hacer crecer su fama como entrenador y como líder de gimnasio.

Tan pronto como se convirtió en líder de gimnasio, pronto se hizo el eco en todo Kanto, "Giovanni, el líder de gimnasio más fuerte que existe." Pronto, mucha gente llegaba de distintas ciudades solo para retarlo a batallar o simplemente para verlo a él. Su fama había despegado como la de ningún otro personaje en la historia de ciudad verde.

Pero, así como las monedas, Giovanni tenía otra cara que nadie, salvo muy pocos allegados a él, conocía.

Lejos de ciudad Verde, en el monte Moon, se encontraba muy bien escondido en lo más recóndito de la montaña, un enorme edificio morado, de quizá veintiocho pisos de altura, con un gran domo en la parte superior y una gran "R" roja en el frente. La sede principal de la organización criminal más peligrosa y poderosa de la región de Kanto y Johto: el Team Rocket.

Monte Moon era la montaña más alta de toda la región de Kanto. Es famoso no solo por esta característica, sino porque igual, en la punta de esta montaña caían cientos de meteoritos y piedras lunares al año, al igual que era el hogar, por predilección, de los Clefairy, siendo que decenas de entrenadores iban al monte solo para capturar a los pokemon hada y quizá encontrar alguna piedra evolutiva. Pero, al igual que este lugar podría ser fantástico y lleno de maravillas y misterios, era un lugar peligroso.

El monte Moon igual era conocido por que su interior era un laberinto inmenso y oscuro, un laberinto que muchos, que han entrado, jurarían que no tiene fin y siempre terminarías recorriendo el mismo camino durante horas hasta que te dieras que cuenta que nunca te alejaste de tu punto de partida. Perderse era muy fácil de lograr dentro del monte Moon, y tratar de escalar por las paredes exteriores era aún peor. El monte tenía una superficie muy irregular y frágil, "una subida traicionera" según los alpinistas más profesionales en la región y de otras regiones. Muchos fueron los que trataron de subir el monte por su superficie exterior, y todos volvían en condiciones desfavorables: heridos, con extremidades infectadas o amputadas, o con hipotermia o infartos, incluso sin sus facultades mentales, algunos podían bajar del monte tan locos como para ponerse a jugar al mimo con un Mr. Mime; o incluso, muchos otros no volvían. El monte Moon era un lugar de temer, ningún entrenador se atrevía ya a explorar por todos los rincones de la montaña… eso lo volvía un lugar perfecto para esconder el cuartel general del Team Rocket.

El Team Rocket, dedicado al crimen organizado, se dedicaba al hurto de pokemon raros o poderosos que cualquier entrenador pueda poseer, su meta principal era ganar poder usando a los pokemon como armas y, por lo regular, con graves consecuencias para estos pokemon.

Del edificio entraban y salían soldados del Team Rocket. Sus soldados, siempre vestían de uniforme negro con la gran "R" roja en el centro, un cinturón plateado al igual que sus botas y guantes, y una boina que cubría sus cabezas del mismo color que su uniforme.

En lo más alto del edificio, en la cúpula, estaba el líder de la organización: Giovanni, el mismo líder de ciudad Verde era, secretamente, el líder de la organización criminal. Con poderío en todo Kanto y también en toda la región de Johto, el Team Rocket era su activo más importante, superando a toda su actividad como empresario.

Vistiendo su traje, a la medida, de color naranja, con botones dorados, y debajo de este un chaleco verde con una camisa de vestir amarilla y una corbata roja, Giovanni estaba en su oficina principal, reflexionando sobre su siguiente movimiento. Estaba pensativo, inclinado hacia adelante y con los codos sobre su escritorio y con las manos juntas cubriendo su boca, en los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda tenía dos anillos de joyas. A su lado derecho, en el suelo, estaba acostado y dormido su fiel y querido Persian.

Su oficina parecía cubrir doce metros cuadrados a la perfección, era inmensa, pero, a la vez que podría parecer excéntrico, la oficina tenía muy pocas cosas. Las paredes eran de color azul celeste con relieves de oro, mientras que, en cada esquina, y a los lados de la puerta, había columnas de mármol de color rosa. El techo era azul rey con relieves iguales a los de las paredes. El piso de la oficina era de lozas color lila pero la mayor parte de su superficie estaba cubierta con una alfombra roja.

Él se sentaba de frente a la puerta principal, a varios metros de distancia, donde estaba su escritorio de madera de roble y detrás de este su silla reclinable y cómoda. Detrás de él había una enorme ventana que remplazaba toda una pared. En el resto de la oficina, solo había una maceta con una "Howea forsteriana", pero, a pesar de ser la única planta, estaba siempre verde y saludable por todo el cuidado que su dueño le daba. Su oficina, era quizá el lugar donde más tiempo pasaba, su zona de confort. Faltaban un par de meses para la siguiente liga pokemon de la Meseta Añil, así que, por el momento, los gimnasios estaban cerrados sin recibir a ningún entrenador (salvo a contadas excepciones escogidas por el líder), por ende, podía pasar más tiempo atendiendo al Team Rocket en su oficina en el monte Moon, que en su residencia en ciudad Verde.

La puerta principal de la oficina se abrió y entró una chica, una de sus subordinadas y secretaria personal. La chica vestía el uniforme negro, pero con una falda que cubría la mitad de sus muslos y el cinturón plateado. Sus botas grises le cubrían hasta las rodillas y los guantes de sus manos llegaban poco más allá de sus muñecas. A pesar que tenía la boina, su larga y negra cabellera caía en cascada. Frente a sus ojos siempre llevaba puesto sus anteojos negros y sobre su cuello se alojaba una pequeña cadena con un dije en el medio. La chica llevaba en su mano derecha, un sujetapapeles que siempre cargaba consigo para llevar el itinerario de su jefe, sus citas y cualquier cosa que requiera anotar.

—¿Solicita algo, señor? — preguntó ella. De pie y lo más erguida posible en forma de respeto hacia el jefe de la organización. Su brazo izquierdo se pegaba a su muslo mientras que el derecho lo flexiono y pegó al pecho junto al sujetapapeles.

Giovanni miró a su secretaria fijamente antes de responderle— sí, Li. Llama a mi hija, y dile que venga en cuanto antes. Tengo una misión para ella—

La secretaria inclinó su cabeza levemente y respondió— en seguida señor— luego, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí una vez que se retiró.

El escritorio de Giovanni era de madera. Con papeles encima y en perfecto orden de organización. Al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en la sede principal del Team Rocket, Giovanni parecía tener que hacer todo lo necesario allí, en su oficina. Dichos papeles podían ser documentos de sus negocios en ciudad Verde y en otras ciudades, al igual que podían ser planos para nuevas bases operativas del Team Rocket, estrategias o incluso informes de sus subordinados acerca de las misiones que se les encargaban. En el escritorio había un vaso de metal, el cual colocaba sus plumas y lápices. Otro vaso estaba en el extremo derecho del escritorio, a la derecha de Giovanni, un vaso con Whisky dentro, el cual, se podía notar ya estaba a medio beber. Pero debajo del escritorio, en el espacio hueco que había para la comodidad de sus piernas, había un botón rojo, el único botón rojo. Giovanni presionó aquel botón.

Las paredes comenzaron a desplegarse, dejando ver que eran falsas, solo una fachada. De las paredes salían, de forma automática, varias pantallas y monitores. En cuestión de segundos, todas las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de estos monitores. Este era uno de los pocos secretos que Giovanni mantenía para sí solo, nadie más, ni siquiera sus más cercanos y leales subordinados conocían su mayor afición, producto de su paranoia: Giovanni tenia cámaras por toda la región, vigilándolos a todos.

Los monitores mostraban a todas las ciudades y pueblos de la región de Kanto y Johto. Todas las calles eran vigiladas por sus cámaras espías, y nadie parecía notarlas nunca desde hacía ya veinte años. Giovanni tenía un defecto que lo volvía loco, en su propia opinión, era muy paranoico.

Siendo hijo de Madame Boss, Giovanni se hizo del Team Rocket una vez que su madre dejó el cargo, pero no fue lo único que heredó de ella. Su codicia y ambición de poder eran las características más fuertes en Giovanni y siempre procuraba satisfacerse. Frente a todo el mundo, era el carismático y fuerte líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde, pero en realidad, su mayor virtud era ser un estratega en los negocios criminales.

Giovanni estuvo, por años, afianzando su poderío criminal sobre las regiones de Kanto y Johto, volviéndose una de las organizaciones criminales más grandes del mundo. Su mayor ambición: tener el control sobre el mercado negro mundial y todo el poder necesario para evitar pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero esas metas le habían hecho ganar muchos enemigos en el bajo mundo.

La paranoia de Giovanni era justificada, a su parecer. Su imperio criminal era el más cotizado por el resto de líderes del bajo mundo pokemon. Un mundo donde, todo tipo de acciones que tienten contra su integridad orgánica, podría ocurrir y dejar al Team Rocket vulnerable ante sus enemigos de otras regiones: Maxie, líder del Team Magma en Hoenn; Archie, líder del Team Aqua, igual en Hoenn; y Cyrus, líder del Team Galactic en Sinnoh. Sus mayores rivales.

Para nadie, dentro y fuera de las filas del Team Rocket, es un secreto que los líderes de dichos grupos criminales han estado buscando la forma de hacerse con todo el territorio que el Team Rocket ha conseguido a lo largo de los veinte años que Giovanni ha estado al mando. Ellos han sido responsables de múltiples ataques contra el líder del Team Rocket para deshacerse de él e invadir las regiones de Kanto y Johto para dominar el bajo mundo de estas regiones. Tantos ataques hacia su persona, han hecho que Giovanni haya buscado todas las formas de hacerse más fuerte e invencible, aunque eso implicara la vida e integridad de cientos de pokemon y entrenadores. Pero por la misma razón que, es un blanco para todos sus enemigos, es que mantiene vigilada todos, absolutamente todas las regiones.

Con cientos de cámaras en las regiones de Kanto y Johto, no hay ni un solo rincón que no sea vigilado por Giovanni.

Giovanni sujetó el vaso y se bebió el resto del Whisky, luego lo dejó nuevamente en el escritorio. Él no se consideraba un bebedor excesivo ni mucho menos un alcohólico. Él consideraba a la embriaguez como una debilidad de los hombres sin voluntad y sin autoestima, ya que consideraba, que el alcohol en exceso podía distraerlo y volverlo vulnerable a la hora de tomar las decisiones correctas para su organización. Pero eso no significaba que no le gustaba tomar un pequeño vaso de Whisky cuando necesita relajarse y aclarar sus ideas.

Volteó al suelo y miró a su Persian quien seguía dormido. Hizo su silla para atrás, y luego, dirigiéndose al pokemon tipo normal, hizo un ligero siseo con los dientes y lengua. El Persian abrió los ojos, había despertado al oír el siseo de su amo, luego volteó a verlo y notó que su regazo estaba libre y él había hecho hacia atrás su silla, eso significaba que el pokemon debía subir sobre su regazo, y así lo hizo. Con un suave salto, el pokemon se incorporó sobre el regazo de su amo, quien sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle debajo de la mandíbula y detrás de las orejas, logrando un ronroneo de satisfacción del enorme felino.

De tantos pokemon que Giovanni podía tener bajo su control, su Persian era sin duda el único pokemon que le traía confort con solo verlo. Como líder del gimnasio de ciudad Verde, se especializaba en pokemon tipo tierra, y eran los pokemon que por lo regular tenia ya que eran de su predilección, pero Persian parecía ser la excepción a la regla. Siempre lo acompañaba a donde fuera, solo con tocar su suave pelaje le hacía liberar toda la tensión que cargaba sobre sus hombros, probablemente era por ello que lo prefería tanto, ya que, al ser un hombre con tantos conflictos que atender, relajarse parecía algo difícil sino es que imposible, pero Persian lograba traerle tranquilidad y alejar todas sus preocupaciones. Así ha sido Persian para el líder del Team Rocket, el hombre con la fortaleza más dura de entre los líderes de gimnasio.

Giovanni sonreía con gusto al escuchar el ronroneo de satisfacción de su Persian, siempre lo hacía desde que lo capturó en una excursión en Isla Sete.

Hace casi quince años, Giovanni estaba en uno de sus momentos más desafiantes. Había tomado el control del gimnasio de ciudad Verde cinco años atrás y su fama como entrenador iba en aumento. Estaba en boca de todos y los retos y desafíos iban en aumento día con día. A la par que sus responsabilidades como nuevo empresario, que estaba empezando a formar parte importante en el mercado regional, eran cada vez mayores y necesitaban de su total concentración, y por no hablar de sus esfuerzos para que sus planes con el Team Rocket, para convertirlo en una nueva fuerza criminal y en mantener un perfil bajo.

La unión de esos tres factores, estaban logrando que Giovanni, siendo más joven, acumulara estrés y ansiedad dentro de sí. Cada vez más le estaba costando concentrarse en las batallas y en los negocios, además que estaban perturbándole cada vez más para comer o dormir. Aunque le disgustaba, estaba bebiendo cada vez más y más whisky, dándole vergüenza de sí mismo al considerarse que comenzaba a volverse débil, sin voluntad para hacer frente a las presiones y no refugiarse en el amargo y satisfactorio sabor del licor.

Se estaba desesperando y enfureciendo. Perder el control de sí mismo era algo que lo irritaba y lo volvía irritable para sí mismo, y para su núcleo familiar, conformado por su esposa y sus dos hijos. Debía volver a encontrar el balance perfecto dentro de su mente para volver a tomar el control de su gimnasio y sus negocios. Así que tomó una última decisión, que esperaba fuera la correcta: tomarse un descanso, a solas en Islas Sete.

La idea era estar completamente solo, el tiempo necesario. Sin la presencia de su familia, ni la presencia de alguno de sus subordinados del Team Rocket. La única compañía sería la de sus pokemon: Nidoking, Rhydon, Golem, Machamp y Kingler.

Su viaje por Islas Sete lo había llevado hacia el Cañón Sétamo, en Isla Sétima. No sabía cuantos días había estado en ese "pequeño viaje" por las islas Sete, pero no estaba dando los resultados que él se imaginaba.

El Cañón Sétamo era un vasto lugar lleno de rocas y muy pocos árboles, todo rodeado de enormes paredes naturales hechos de rocas, erosionadas por el viento desde hace millones de años. Era un lugar perfecto para entrenar a sus pokemon tipo tierra. Durante una buena tarde, entrenando el movimiento "Taladradora" con su Nidoking, un movimiento que habían estado entrenando en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde pero no era suficiente, no contaban con las instalaciones adecuadas para entrenar un movimiento tan poderoso y que debería ser eficaz para derrotar a sus rivales, además que el tiempo le era escaso para dedicarse a entrenar. Pero, ahora que estaba con tiempo libre y en un ambiente ideal, se sentía con libertad suficiente para centrarse en su entrenamiento.

A pesar de estar en un lugar sin presencia humana, el líder de gimnasio preferia seguir llevando ropa formal. Un pantalón, de su traje negro con zapatos a juego y boleado, con camisa blanca de mangas largas y una corbata negra. No llevaba puesto el saco. Era algo inapropiado su vestimenta, pero prefería usarla sobre todas las cosas.

Durante un buen lapso de tiempo, estuvieron atacando rocas de gran tamaño, rocas que fácilmente podían sobrepasar la altura de Nidoking. El ataque Taladradora era fuerte y había estado dando resultados satisfactorios para Giovanni. Cuando supuso que era suficiente para aquel día, decidió parar y se iba a ir a donde estaba acampando. Al estar en un espacio abierto, y al querer alejarse de las perturbaciones de la ciudad y el estrés, decidió que lo mejor para él era acampar como cuando era adolescente.

Se iba a alejar del cañón al lado de su Nidoking, cuando escuchó un ronroneo. No era nada particular, ya los había escuchado antes, pero este ronroneo le llamó la atención.

Giovanni volteó a ver a su alrededor. Todo eran rocas y unos escasos árboles. Pero ya no oía el ronroneo. Se iba a ir, cuando volvió a sonar el ronroneo. Volvió a buscar el causante del sonido, parecía que se estaba desesperando por encontrar la causa del ronroneo, ya que, para su extrañeza, el ronroneo le parecía algo, casi armónico, muy tranquilizador.

Volvió a escucharse el ronroneo, y esta vez, su mirada se posó sobre la copa de uno de los pocos árboles que allí habían. Allí, recostado sobre una rama, estaba un Persian que, con su lengua, se limpiaba la pata.

El Persian volvió a ronronear, y Giovanni lo escuchaba con total atención. Su comportamiento le disgustó, solo era un Persian, con su organización podía conseguir cualquiera en cualquier momento. Giovanni cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada para luego dar la vuelta, se quería ir, nuevamente, pero entonces el Persian volvió a ronronear, pero esta vez, parecía como si lo hubiese llamado. Giovanni volvió a ver la copa del árbol, el Persian ahora estaba mirándolo fijamente.

Giovanni volvió a girar su cuerpo para volver a ver al pokemon, directamente a los ojos. Él, con su mirada tan retadora y seria, analizando al pokemon del tipo normal; y el Persian, observándolo juguetonamente, mientras comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa. Giovanni no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto aquel Persian, no había nada ditinto en él, era idéntico a cualquier otro Persian, o quizá no era por admirarlo, sino porque quería volver a escuchar aquel ronroneo suyo, ya que, en todo el tiempo que se estuvieron con la mirada fija en el otro, el Persian estuvo callado.

—Se acabó— dijo, luego de pensar que aquello no tenía sentido y debía terminar. Llevó la mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo y extendió el brazo derecho hacia el frente, extendiendo toda la mano— ¡Nidoking, usa "Doble Patada" en aquel árbol! — ordenó.

El pokemon tierra/veneno obedeció y se acercó al árbol rápidamente. Cuando estuvo de frente, sus piernas comenzaron a emitir un brillo resplandeciente y pateó el árbol con fuerza, primero con la pata derecha, y luego lo mismo con la pata izquierda sin perder el balance. Los golpes hicieron que el árbol se estremeciera y se sacudiera. Al notar el peligro de romperse el tronco y el árbol cayera, el Persian dio un salto y cayó sobre sus cuatro patas en el suelo rocoso y frente al Nidoking.

Giovanni sonrió, su intención había sido sacar al Persian de su estado de confort para que batallara frente a él. Giovanni esperaba que el Persian se pusiera en posición para atacar, pero en lugar de eso, este solo estiró sus patas delanteras y sus muslos los hizo hacia atrás estirando su espalda, no parecía que quisiera atacar.

Giovanni ordenó a Nidoking atacar— ¡Usa Megacuerno! —

El cuerno de Nidoking sobre su frente, comenzó a brillar y a hacerse más grande alcanzando poco más del medio metro de largo, luego comenzó a correr hacia el Persian para embestirlo. Persian percibió al Nidoking que se acercaba y el poderoso ataque que pretendía acertarle, pero el Persian bien sabia, que él era más rápido y ágil. El Persian saltó y esquivó el ataque, colocándose detrás del Nidoking. El pokemon tierra/veneno se detuvo en seco una vez que falló su ataque, su cuerno volvió a la normalidad.

Giovanni no se sorprendió que el Persian esquivara el ataque, había estado esperando esa posibilidad, pero le irritaba que el Persian no atacara, como si se estuviera burlando de él— ¡Otra vez! ¡Megacuerno! — volvió a ordenar.

El Nidoking volvió a emplear el ataque y su cuerno volvió a iluminarse y a crecer. Persian volvió a percibir que su rival se acercaba y volvió a saltar y esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez hizo algo más. Mientras estaba en el aire dado el impulso del salto, sus garras comenzaron a crecer más y más, y mientras estaba en él aire, usó arañazo logrando acertar en la cara del Nidoking. Cuando cayó a tierra nuevamente, se le vio satisfecho.

El enojo de Giovanni venia en aumento. Separó sus labios y mostró como apretaba sus dientes uno contra otro, mientras las venas de su cuello y cabeza se hacían cada vez más notorias. Su Nidoking había estado meneando la cabeza con brusquedad para aliviar el dolor del arañazo; mientras, el Persian comenzó a lamer su pata derecha nuevamente, esto, Giovanni lo consideraba una ofensa, un simple pokemon Normal estaba tomando la ventaja sobre él. Fue cuando lo volvió a escuchar, el ronroneo del pokemon, y de pronto, toda su frustración comenzaba a disiparse.

—Espera Nidoking— ordenó a su pokemon que ya esperaba una nueva orden de ataque. Giovanni siguió escuchando el ronroneo, que cada vez le parecía más relajante.

El líder de gimnasio sacó su pokeball y llamó a Nidoking para que entrara en ella. Luego se quedó mirando al despreocupado Persian. El pokemon felino se dio cuenta que ahora estaba solo con aquel hombre, así que solo se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y se quedó mirando fijamente a Giovanni como él lo hacía. Pronto, el Persian comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro.

Giovanni estuvo quieto, mirando al pokemon, sin despegar la vista de él, durante un muy buen rato. Ahora, ya nada le parecía ridículo, solo quería observarlo, pero más que observarlo, quería volver a oír ese ronroneo. Giovanni se acercó y se puso de cuclillas cuando estuvo frente a él. No era costumbre suya, pero colocó su mano detrás de su oreja y comenzó a acariciarle con suavidad. Al Persian comenzó a agradarle esto, así que dejaba que aquel hombre lo acariciara mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y comenzaba nuevamente su ronroneo. Giovanni estaba satisfecho.

Pronto, sus ideas se aclararon y su mente volvió a pensar con más claridad en las estrategias necesarias para llevar su vida como criminal y su vida como líder y empresario en un perfecto equilibrio, y lo comprendió, fue gracias a ese Persian.

Regresó a ciudad Verde al poco tiempo con su familia, pero esta vez llevaba consigo a su nuevo pokemon, aquel Persian que le libró de toda tensión con solo un ronroneo, y desde entonces no se separaba de él.

El Persian se había acomodado sobre su regazo y se disponía a continuar durmiendo allí, mientras Giovanni le acariciaba el lomo para adormecerlo. El Persian ronroneaba.

Encima de la puerta, en la pared, había otros dos monitores, pero estos dos captaban la atención del jefe del Team Rocket con más frecuencia que el resto. El primero de ellos, era una cámara que se encontraba en pueblo Paleta, era una cámara móvil, que sobrevolaba los alrededores sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Dicha cámara, por lo regular, no salía del límite del pueblo ya que era rara la ocasión que, la persona que espiaba, saliera del pueblo.

La cámara de espionaje siempre grababa, todas las mañanas, la misma casa de dos plantas y de color blanco con tejas rojas, con un lindo jardín y cerca blanca. Era la residencia Ketchum, residencia que había estado vigilando desde hacía ya veinte años. La puerta se abrió y de la casa salió Delia Ketchum, llevando sobre su cabeza un sombrero de paja que cubría sus rojos cabellos. La señora llevaba en sus manos una bolsa que, Giovanni sabia, siempre usaba cuando iba a comprar sus provisiones de alimento al centro del pueblo.

Giovanni no había conocido a Delia en persona. Jamás había estado frente a frente con ella, pero la había estado vigilando desde hacía bastantes años. No había que confundirse, lo suyo no era acoso, no la vigilaba porque le atrajera, pero, luego de tantos años observándola en secreto, Giovanni reconocía que era una mujer bastante bella cuyos cambios, por la edad, habían sido mínimos en todo ese tiempo que la había estado vigilando.

Giovanni había estado casado una sola vez. Su esposa, una hermosa mujer de rojos cabellos como las pupilas de sus ojos, ojos que maravillaron a Giovanni desde la primera vez que los miró fijamente, a él le parecían dos rubíes, brillantes y hermosos. Era alta y de escultural cuerpo, quien gustaba de usar vestidos ajustados que resaltaran sus curvas, y que mostraran sus largas y torneadas piernas. Maryah, su nombre, había sido una mujer tan hermosa como ambiciosa.

Al lado del monitor de Delia Ketchum, estaba el monitor que vigilaba los pasos de Ash Ketchum. Grabando como él salía de un hotel de su ciudad, y al lado suyo estaba Gary, el nieto del profesor Oak, un chico que a Giovanni no le importaba tanto como el entrenador Ketchum, pero eso no significaba que no lo contemplaba como un posible enemigo a futuro, Gary era considerado por Giovanni como un potencial enemigo si él llegara a interponerse en el camino del Team Rocket.

Con Ash Ketchum, su vigilancia había sido más complicada y además de costosa. Desde hacía ocho años que Ash había comenzado a viajar a diferentes regiones, donde el alcance de señal de las grabaciones de Giovanni podía fallar, además, que sin saberlo, el entrenador había estado destruyendo las cámaras que eran enviadas a espiarlo; muchas de esas cámaras eran destruidas por el terreno en donde se encontraba el chico, o habían sido afectadas por los ataques de los pokemon cuando Ash tenía alguna batalla o entrenaba y los ataques se salían de control y terminaban impactando en el área. Pero la paciencia de Giovanni a veces parecía más infinita de lo que el sujeto podía aparentar, y era capaz de reemplazar todas las cámaras que sean necesarias con tal de seguir vigilando, en secreto los pasos de Ash Ketchum.

Giovanni vigilaba a todos con sus cámaras de espionaje y desde su oficina: entrenadores de la Liga de la Meseta Añil, sus rivales, líderes de gimnasio e incluso al alto mando. Pero su mayor interés parecía ser siempre la Familia Ketchum, y sobre todo a Ash Ketchum, y él sabía que esta "obsesión" por el apellido Ketchum comenzó hacia veinte años atrás, cuando se enfrentó por primera vez a Donovan Ketchum.

**2**

Los cielos eran despejados y daban espacio libre para que los pokemon, del tipo volador, volaran y revolotearan todo lo que quisieran por todas partes. Eran pocas las ocasiones que se perturbaba dicha tranquilidad aérea a causa de un invento humano como el de un avión o aeroplano, el transporte en Kanto era más por tierra, usando camiones o pokemon acostumbrados a ser montados, en bicicletas o caminando, o incluso por tren; y la otra vía era la marítima, usando barcos pequeños, veleros y el gran S.S Aqua; pero, por lo regular, los cielos de la región no eran profanados por maquinas con motor que arruinaran su quietud con el ruido y con las emisiones toxicas, las únicas ocasiones que se habían visto a humanos surcar los cielos eran por medio de globos aerostáticos.

Los globos aerostáticos eran muy populares en aquella región, concordaba con la quietud del lugar, y la gente disfrutaba de voltear la mirada al cielo y encontrar uno, flotando despreocupadamente, además, que siempre se vuelve un verdadero espectáculo visual y algo agradable para las personas. En Kanto, se disfruta mucho de festivales, y hay uno, en especial, dedicado a los globos aerostáticos, y se celebra una vez por año, cada fin de otoño. Durante un día entero, el cielo se llenaba de colores y formas diferentes, decenas, o centenas, de globos aerostáticos flotaban por todas las rutas de la región; globos de gente de la región, e incluso de las regiones vecinas. Pero ahora, no había un festival el cual celebrar, no había globos llamativos en el cielo… a excepción de uno que flotaba en el cielo, llegando cerca de una pequeña aldea llamada Logover, localizada entre la zona Safari y ciudad Soleada.

Dado a la afición por estos globos, Kanto contaba con múltiples servicios de viajes en globo para turistas que quisieran ver la región desde las alturas, o para gente de la región que no contaba con un pokemon tipo volador y requería llegar a alguna ciudad o punto cercano. Las grandes ciudades de Kanto no cuentan con servicios de globos aerostáticos para dar paseos a extranjeros o locales, pero, fuera de estas, si se podía. En muchos pueblos había, por lo menos, uno y eran los que servían para dar estos servicios para llegar a las ciudades más cercanas y evitar recorrer a pie la ruta entera. Pero ese no era el caso de la aldea Logover.

La aldea era bastante pequeña, apenas llegando a tener una cuarta parte de la población de pueblo Paleta, y ninguno de sus pobladores contaba con un globo aerostáticos, por lo regular estaban lejos del sendero de la ruta y, por lo tanto, estaban casi ocultos para quienes pasaban por allí. Entonces, ¿Por qué había un globo sobrevolando la zona? Porque era un globo que venía a buscar a uno de sus pobladores más nuevos, un globo que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un Meowth.

El globo tenía la forma, previamente dicha. Con sus ojos dibujados y un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca sonriente. Sobresalían sus orejas, dos bigotes en cada lado de la cara y, sobre todo, su gran amuleto en forma de moneda incrustada en la frente. Tenía la pata izquierda levantada, como por lo regular aparecía en aquellas pequeñas figuras doradas, que usaban en las cuatro regiones orientales, para la buena suerte. La cesta era verde, y dentro estaba un solo pasajero, y no, precisamente, una persona.

Acostado en el suelo del cesto, había un pokémon, un Meowth. Estaba dormido, con las cuatro extremidades extendidas; roncaba, pero su boca hacia una mueca sonriente, parecía tener un plácido sueño. Parecía que nada podría despertarlo de su sueño, sobretodo, dado a que su especie llegaba a dormir durante varias horas.

Un Meowth, piloteando un globo aerostático con forma de su propia cara, no es algo muy común de ver, pero este tampoco era un pokemon común. Dicho Meowth era miembro del Team Rocket, no como un pokémon más, sino como un soldado, ya que, este Meowth, podía actuar, pensar y hablar como un humano, y eso, por más que costara creerlo, lo volvía un miembro valioso para la corporación de Giovani.

Durante años, Meowth, como siempre fue conocido (aunque, en ocasiones, el mismo pokemon hubiera preferido tener un nombre que lo identificara, un nombre de humano que simbolizara sabiduría), trabajó con otros dos soldados del Team Rocket: Jessie y James. Juntos, habían hecho bastantes estragos, y causado muchos problemas a entrenadores novatos en las rutas de la región de Kanto. A causa de ellos, la ruta uno, que conectaba a pueblo paleta con ciudad Verde, se había convertido en un sendero peligroso para los entrenadores con pokemon de bajo nivel, e incluso las autoridades de ciudad Verde los buscaban por todas partes sin si quiera dar con su paradero ni una sola vez. Juntos, estaban iniciando una carrera criminal de buena forma, pero toda su suerte cambió cuando, hace ocho años tuvieron su misión más importante y una que parecía nunca tener fin, seguir y vigilar a Ash Ketchum.

Una misión que parecía poco, incluso monótono por lo simple que era, pero, más temprano que tarde, se habían dado cuenta que les iba a costar y bastante; Ash Ketchum era un entrenador fuerte, junto con un Pikachu con habilidades sorprendentes a lo usual; en contraste, ellos eran malos entrenadores, por no haber una forma más elegante para decirlo. Lo peor, para ellos, era que, conforme pasaba el tiempo y el entrenador ganaba más y más batallas, él se hacía más fuerte y hábil, mientras que ellos seguían en el mismo nivel desde que iniciaron; ya hasta sentían que, para el entrenador de pueblo Paleta, vencerlos era ya tan fácil que solo combatía con ellos cuando necesitaba de alguna distracción o solo para deshacerse de ellos como si fueran insectos que con una palmada se van.

Pero no solo eran malos estrategas, cuando se trataba de combates pokemon, sino que, no tenían sus pokemon tan bien entrenados como los tenía el chico; desde Koffing (quien evolucionó a Weezing) e Ekans (quien evolucionó a Arbok), sus primeros pokemon, hasta Mimikyu y Mareanie, ninguno había tenido la fuerza y habilidad suficiente para vencer a Ash Ketchum, incluso Meowth sabía que él mismo no era fuerte en batalla, al poder razonar como un humano, terminó comportándose como tal y dejando las batallas para otros pokemon que lo tomaban como un líder tan solo por su habilidad de interactuar con pokemon y humanos a la par, nunca tuvo interés en entrenarse para combatir, sino que todo se lo dejaba a Jessei o James y sus pokemon. Las únicas ocasiones que pudieron ser realmente temibles, habían sido con pokemon poderosos del cuartel general, como había sido el caso de un Delibird y de un Aggron y un Charizard que les fueron enviados por un error, y aún con esos pokemon perdieron gracias a su incapacidad estratégica.

El Cacnea de James demostró ser un excelente pokemon para las batallas, un pokemon que escondía su potencial bajo las, inútiles, ordenes de su entrenador; por ello, al ver la oportunidad que su Cacnea pudiera relucir y tener un mejor lugar que con él, decidió dejarlo con Gardenia, la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Vetusto, en la región de Sinnoh, para que pudiera entrenar y ser más fuerte de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado ser. Allí, el miembro del Team Rocket les demostró a sus compañeros, que sabía muy bien que no era un buen entrenador. Aunque también lo habían reconocido en el momento que hicieron que sus primeros pokemon evolucionaran; sabían que eran malos en batallas, pero en aquel momento creyeron que solo eran por sus pokemon que se encontraban en la primera etapa evolutiva, y no que era por ellos mismos.

Se tomaron mucho tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta de todos sus fallos y, al contar todos sus fracasos, Jessei y James se dieron cuenta que no eran buenos en batallas, y que, por lo tanto, no eran buenos como miembros del Team Rocket, aunque al principio hubieran iniciado bien, ese poco tiempo de gloria quedarón, prácticamente olvidados. Al final, la misión fracasó, luego de ocho años de seguir con la misión, los dos miembros humanos decidieron separarse y abandonar su misión, y al Team Rocket.

Cerca del globo, volaban varios pokemon, algunos Pidgeot y algunos insectos como Ledyba y Ledian e incluso Venomoth. Los pokemon volador siempre han representado un peligro para el globo, ya que, cuando se sienten perturbados, atacan al globo con sus picos o sus garras, provocando aberturas que hacían que se desinflara y terminara cayendo estrepitosamente. Eran incalculables las veces en que se tuvo que parchar el globo para volver a reutilizarlo, incluso hubo que cambiarlo por (varios) otros, dejando de ser un Meowth para ser un Woobbuffet u otro pokemon. Este que volaba, era su globo numero ciento veintitrés, o por lo menos era el que él recordaba, y no era una exageración, pues lo había cambiado tantas veces que le sorprendía que Giovanni siguiera dispuesto a conseguir uno nuevo cada que el anterior ya no se podía parchar más.

Entre todos los pokemon que volaban cerca del globo, había un Murkrow que se iba acercando a la cesta. Se posó sobre esta y lanzó un graznido para levantar al pokemon felino, lo cual le funcionó. El Meowth abrió los ojos, y parpadeó para espabilar un poco, levantó el torso y,sentado, bostezó mientras estiraba las patas, luego se pasó una pata por detrás de la cabeza para sobarla un poco, aunque la cesta era de material ligero, era una superficie dura para la cabeza del pokemon. volvió a escuchar el graznido y comenzó a buscarlo, para luego encontrar al Murkrow justo detrás de él— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, Murkrow! — se levantó y se colocó sobre sus dos patas inferiores para mirar al pokemon siniestro/volador— ¿Qué? ¿Ya hemos llegado? —

Aquellos dos pokemon se conocían. Luego que el trio se desintegrara, y cada uno tomara un camino diferente, Meowth fue el único que se quedó en el Team Rocket, cumpliendo con su misión de seguir a Ash Ketchum a donde quiera que fuera, aunque ahora lo hiciera solo. Fue hace poco, cuando se encontraba en pueblo Paleta. El joven Ketchum había vuelto ya a su casa luego de viajar por Alola, y Meowth estuvo siempre vigilándolo, a la distancia, pero a la intemperie. No tenía donde quedarse, tenía que pasar las noches durmiendo en parques del pueblo, o en los tejados de las casas como lo hacían los Meowth salvajes que habitaban en zonas pobladas, ya le era costumbre pasar las noches así.

Cuando estuvo junto a sus compañeros humanos, Giovanni no les solventaba lo suficiente como para pasar las noches en hoteles o posadas locales de cada pueblo o ciudad por la que pasaban, pero la realidad era que, todos los viáticos, que el líder del Team Rocket les otorgaba para seguir con su misión, eran malgastados en armamento y trampas para atrapar al Pikachu del chico, pokemon que siempre les interesó por sus habilidades, pero, por comprar todo aquel armamento, nunca tenían dinero suficiente para darse una vida digna, e incluso, no podían solventar gastos de alimentos, por lo, en muchas ocasiones, les costaba encontrar algo delicioso que comer, y cuando lo encontraban, podían llegar a ser bastantes egoístas entre ellos mismos. Esta situación, con respecto a los alimentos, empeoró para Meowth luego de separarse de sus compañeros humanos.

A la par que era malo para batallar, también lo era para sobrevivir, no sabía cazar y tampoco era un pokemon carroñero para comer los restos de una presa que otro pokemon más grande hubiese dejado. Desde que regresó a Kanto tuvo problemas para comer, pero en ocasiones, al pasar por el restaurant Ketchum, cuando el adolescente al que seguía ya no se encontraba por allí, la señora Delia, creyendo que era un gato callejero, le regalaba comida que sobraba de algún platillo que algún cliente no terminó, y fue en una ocasión, en que obtuvo comida, en que conoció al Murkrow que, en estos momentos, se encontraba postrado sobre la cesta.

Durante las tardes, a la hora del almuerzo en la casa Ketchum, Meowth se quedaba sentado en el tejado de dicha casa para comer lo poco que había conseguido, pero un día solo pudo conseguir una pieza de pan que le ofreció la señora Delia, había días en que no sobraba nada de restos en el restaurante y ese fue uno de esos días, pero la señora le pudo entregar un pan que había horneado en la mañana. Estaba dispuesto a comerlo cuando, del árbol que estaba en el patio de la casa, salió un Murkrow y fue volando directo hacia él. De manera improvista, tuvo que sacar sus garras y soltar arañazos sin dirección solo para ahuyentar al Murkrow y defender su comida, que, probablemente, podría ser lo único que comiera en todo el día. El Murkrow no se alejaba de él, todos sus zarpazos fallaban, él pokemon volador podía intuir que era el Meowth era débil, y que a él solo le bastaría un picotazo para arrebatarle la comida, pero no lo hizo, una vez que escuchó que él Meowth hablo y le dijo, tal como un humano lo haría, que se fuera.

Los Murkrow son pokemon inteligentes, capaces de diferenciar los sonidos que producen todos los pokemon que conozcan, e incluso, de diferenciar el habla de los humanos. Cuando Murkrow escuchó a un pokemon hablar como lo hiciese un humano, no perdió tiempo en graznar y preguntarle el cómo podía hacerlo. Meowth, sorprendido, no le explicó su pasado, no quiso tardar explicando cómo aprendió a hablar solo para impresionar a una Meowth millonaria llamada Meowzy de la cual estaba enamorado, pero si le explicó sobre sus habilidades para actuar como un humano, incluyendo la habilidad para hablar como ellos. El Murkrow se impresionó por este hecho, y, en vez de robarle la pieza de pan, le pidió que le enseñara a hablar como humano también, a cambio, él robaría comida para el pokemon parlante.

Tentado por la oferta, Meowth decidió aceptar, pero, para él, solo sería cuestión de poco tiempo hasta que el pokemon siniestro/volador se hartara y se alejara de él, dejándolo continuar con su misión, pero no fue así. Murkrow se quedó con Meowth, y este terminó con un nuevo amigo.

El Murkrow extendió sus alas y abrió su pico para decir — ¡Erra! ¡Vista! ¡Erra! ¡Vista! — debido a su insistencia, ya había aprendido algunas palabras por parte de Meowth, pero aún tenía problemas para pronunciar, completas, algunas palabras, y las oraciones las decía palabra por palabra, dejando de lado los nexos.

—Tierra a la vista, Murkrow, se dice, tierra a la vista— corrigió Meowth— lo cual, pierde el sentido ya que no estamos en el mar—

—¡Tierra! ¡Vista! ¡Tierra! ¡Vista! — volvió a repetir el ave.

Meowth sabía que, aunque la frase estuviera mal empleada, Murkrow quería dar a entender que ya habían llegado a su destino: Pueblo Logover. Aquí, Meowth pretendía encontrar a su viejo compañero varón, James.

Dentro de la cesta, había unos pequeños escalones que ayudaban al Meowth a subir y tener su cabeza más allá del borde, y así poder al frente suyo y también hacia abajo. Al medir menos de medio metro, necesitaba mucha ayuda para poder sobrepasar los límites de la cesta que llegaban al metro de altura.

Volteó a mirar hacia abajo, la ruta continuaba, un gran sendero recto sin ninguna desviación, pero que, a los lados de este, había algunas cabañas, su población era escasa. Los árboles y el pasto verde dominaban la mayor parte del área, por ende, arboles de gran altura ocultaban algunas casas con sus frondosas copas; los pokemon caminaban libre cerca de todas las casas, sin importarles que alguien saliera. Había algunos plantíos, colocados en un solo lugar como si fuera una sección especial para cultivar, esto daba a entender que la población de allí practicaba la agricultura para abastecerse de comida y no viajar, tan seguido, a ciudad Soleada. Más adelante, donde se encontraba la última casa, y a un lado de la ruta, había un lago de, quizá, veinte metros de diámetro, y al otro lado del lago, y muy apartado del resto de casas, había una cabaña tan pequeña como las otras que estaban por la ruta. Así era la aldea Logover, un lugar donde dominaba más la naturaleza que las personas. Aquí era a donde James vino a erradicar, luego de renunciar al Team Rocket.

—¡Esa de allí debe de ser! — dijo Meowth, refiriéndose a la cabaña del otro lado del lago— James debe estar allí. ¡Es hora de reunir al equipo, nuevamente! — gritó con entusiasmo mientras levantaba la pata derecha, como si de una victoria se tratase.

Murkrow se posó sobre su cabeza y graznó mientras levantaba sus alas— ¡Quipo! ¡James! —

El globo comenzó a descender. Fuera de las cabañas, algunas personas miraban asombrados al globo que descendía sobre su aldea. Algunos comenzaron a temer, creerían que eran criminales que llegaban a causarles problemas; pero otros solo se sentían curiosos de ver como el globo se iba acercando al lago, justo donde la cabaña.

El globo quedó frente a la cabaña que se encontraba al otro lado del lago. Era una cabaña que se veía vieja y descuidada. Hecha de troncos y sin pintar; una sola planta, pero lo bastante espaciosa, el tamaño podía comparase como la mitad de la casa Ketchum, tanto en su base como en su altura. Pero el tiempo había pasado por la cabaña. La madera estaba húmeda, y mucha de ella ya estaba podrida, el musgo estaba ocupando la mayor parte de las paredes de la cabaña, y se veía que los troncos ya estaban empezando a desprenderse, y el techo tenia agujeros, seguramente provocados por la lluvia que pudría la madera y terminó ahuecándose. Las ventanas estaban rotas, probablemente por algún fuerte viento que las haya terminado rompiendo.

—Este es la aldea que James me dijo, pero no parece que viviera aquí— dijo el Meowth al ver la cabaña, no parecía que, en aquella cabaña, hubiese la habitado alguien desde hacía años. Bajó de la cesta, y se dirigió a la puerta, con Murkrow siguiéndole de cerca.

El pokemon tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, la puerta rechinó gracias a sus bisagras oxidadas, parecía que estas iban a desprenderse en cualquier momento y la puerta iba a caer. Por dentro, la cabaña no estaba en mejores condiciones que vista desde fuera. Había solo dos habitaciones, la principal, el cual abarcaba sala, comedor y cocina, y a un lado había una puerta abierta que mostraba una recamara. La cabaña tenia algunos muebles (un sofá, una mesa dos sillas y, dentro de la habitación, una cama), pero todos se veían llenos de moho, y la cama solo era la base de madera sin el colchón, mientras que al sofá le faltaban dos patas de un lado y a la mesa igual le faltaba una pata que fue consumida por los insectos, por lo que estaba caída, las sillas habían sido consumidas por los insectos, por lo que se veían destrozadas en su mayor parte. El lugar estaba deshabitado.

—James me dijo que vivía muy bien aquí en esta aldea, pero aquí solo viviría un vago, pero no se aleja de como estábamos acostumbrados—

—¡James! ¡James! — gritó el Murkrow, se quería posar en alguna superficie, pero ningún lugar le parecía adecuado gracias a la mala condición en que se encontraba todo.

—¿James? ¿Buscas a un varón de cabello azul y de raro hablar? — se oyó una voz, algo gastada, detrás de los pokemon.

Meowth se sorprendió al escuchar una voz detrás de él, hubiese esperado, como mucho, que su amigo le sorprendiera y le hablara desde atrás, que hubiera visto su globo desde lo lejos y fuera a buscarlo, pero no. Volteó a ver detrás de él, y vio a un anciano de baja estatura, probablemente, de un metro y medio, estaba encorvado, por lo que lo hacía ver más bajito, y tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Estaba de pie, justo en la puerta. Llevaba puesto una camiseta negra de cuello redondo y mangas que llegaban poco más allá de los codos, sus pantalones eran crisis y llevaba puestas unas viejas sandalias, que ya estaban rompiéndose. Sobre su cabeza tenia, amarrado, un pañuelo rojo, probablemente para cubrir su cabeza del sol. Su rostro mostraba varias arrugas a los lados de su nariz y bajo sus ojos, lo mismo para su frente, mientras que sus patillas, lo único que sobresalía debajo de su pañuelo, eran de un color blanco como la nieve. Tenía un escaso bozo al igual que solo tenía algunos bellos, en el mentón, de una, muy, escaza barba. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos pero una jovial sonrisa.

Al no encontrar un mejor lugar, Murkrow volvió a posarse sobre la cabeza de su amigo Meowth. Miró al anciano y graznó— ¡Cieno! ¡Cieno! —

Meowth giró los ojos hacia arriba, como si así pudiera ver a su amigo— se dice, anciano, Murkrow— dijo, luego se dio cuenta, que había hablado frente al anciano. Reaccionó estupefacto y se llevó una pata a la boca— ¡Ay! ¡Quiero decir! Meowth…— a pesar de todo, Meowth estaba cansado de dar explicaciones de como podía hablar, siendo un pokemon. luego de la separación de su equipo, hablar frente a otros humanos le era frustrante, muchos se sorprendían o incluso se podrían llegar a atemorizar, logrando que él pokemon se sintiera incomodo; al no tener compañeros con los cuales huir y que lo defendieran, algunos habían tratado de capturarlo por considerarlo valioso. Todo eso le frustraba, por ende, habia tratado de ya no hablar frente a otros humanos, además, que mostrándose como un Meowth cualquiera, le traía recompensas, como lo era en el caso de la señora Ketchum que le otorgaba comida.

El anciano no se sorprendió de haber escuchado hablar al felino, solo seguía sonriendo— un Meowth que habla es sin duda sorprendente, pero luego de oír tantas historias de James, perdí todo sentido del asombro—

Mewth quedó extrañado. Aquel anciano no hacía eco de su habilidad con el habla, así que prefirió continuar la conversación, el anciano le daba cierto aire de confianza, y además, quizá pudiera conseguir, de él, información sobre la ubicación de James— ¿Usted conoce a James? ¿Uno alto, de cabello largo y azul, ojos verdes? Parece un Bellsprout al bailar—

El anciano asintió— sí. Claro que lo conozco. Todos aquí lo conocen. Es quien se ha encargado de cuidar de todos nuestros pokemon en esta aldea. A falta de un centro pokemon, ese joven, James, se ha encargado de ser una especie de enfermero para nuestros pokemon—

—¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! — graznó el ave. Esta vez, la palabra estaba completa, pero mal enfocada, quizá, Murkrow creía que, el anciano, se había equivocado al pronunciarla.

¿Un enfermero pokemon? Meowth podía creer cualquier cosa, tratándose de James, incluyendo actuar en una especie de teatro, bailando y exagerando sus reacciones en obras de comedia, pero jamás se imaginó verlo como un enfermero pokemon, automáticamente, comenzó a imaginarlo como tal, rodeado de pokemon de todo tipo, Growlite, Bellsprout, Tauros, Muk, e incluso, un gran Onix detrás de él, todos sonriendo y felices de tenerle cerca; mientras que James, con una sonrisa que iba de extremo a extremo de su rostro, estaba sujetando un termómetro en su mano derecha y una papeleta en la otra, donde estaban anotados los diagnósticos, mientras que llevaba unos lentes puestos, llevando sobre su cabeza, una cofa de color rosa, del mismo color que su traje de enfermera, usando una combinación de blusa y falda rosa; su lugar de trabajo sería una cabaña, con una P, de madera, sobre la puerta, y dentro, lleno de camillas y plantas medicinales. Sin duda, no le sorprendería verlo así, dada su personalidad donde disfrutaba de usar disfraces hechos para chicas.

—Si gustas, puedo llevarte con el joven— volvió a decir el anciano. Sin esperar respuesta del pokemon, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Meowth parecía confundido, el anciano le parecía raro, y la conversación había sido breve pero suficiente para incomodarlo. El pokemon seguía de pie, confundido, cuando el Murkrow sobre su cabeza le picoteó un poco.

—¡Delante! ¡Delante! — dijo. A veces, el pokemon volador tenía que ayudar a Meowth cuando se bloqueaba y no sabía qué hacer, como en ese momento, que se olvidó de seguir al anciano que, decía, podía llevarlo hacia James.

—¡Ah! Es cierto— Reaccionó el felino— ¡Espere! —

Meowth salió de la cabaña y buscó al anciano, mirando a ambos lados, pero cuando volteó al frente, el anciano estaba dentro de la cesta de su globo— ¡Oiga! ¡Eso es propiedad privada! — gritó mientras lo señalaba con la pata.

—Un globo muy maltratado, ¿No lo crees? Pero servirá para ir a donde está el joven— decía el anciano, mirando todo lo que podía del globo— los árboles, por esta zona, no son tan grandes, así que podremos viajar sobre ellos para que tu globo no sea maltratado por las copas—

Meowth se sentía, cada vez más, incomodo con las palabras del anciano. ¿Cómo fue posible que llegara allí arriba tan rápido? Por la edad que aparentaba, presentía sería más lento. Aunque le parecía raro, Meowth fue hacia al globo y subió. Murkrow se alejó de su cabeza y emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo, a esperar al globo cuando llegue allá. Meowth mantenía la distancia del anciano, no quería estar tan cerca de él.

El globo despegó nuevamente, pero solo se elevó lo suficiente para pasar por encima de los árboles que allí había, no se pretendía hacer un largo viaje, por lo que no se elevó más. Murkrow lo siguió de cerca.

El anciano guio a Meowth por encima de los árboles, no fue largo el trayecto, apenas tuvieron que volar un minuto. Lo llevó hacia un claro entre los árboles, donde habia una casa grande, no una cabaña como el resto de hogares en la aldea, sino una casa tan grande como la de la familia Ketchum.

—El trayecto a pie no es mucho, la entrada no está oculta para los pobladores de esta aldea, pero sin duda, para mi viejo cuerpo, es mejor llegar volando que caminando— dijo el anciano— vamos. Descendamos por aquí, hay mucho espacio aquí en el frente—

El globo descendió, como lo pedía el anciano, el terreno frente a la casa era amplio y muy bien cuidado, la hierba estaba cortada a buen nivel y no parecía que dejaran que creciera mucho. No había malas hiervas ni hongos. Había un sendero, angosto pero muy bien hecho y visible, que conducía, desde la entrada del claro, y seguía recto hacia la entrada de la casa, pero se detenía a varios metros de esta, pero se partía en dos, y dicho sendero continuaba hacia los extremos de la casa, rodeándola, formando un circulo a su alrededor.

Cuando la cesta del globo, tocó el suelo, el anciano y el pokemon bajaron de este.

—¡Joven James! — gritó el anciano, colocando una mano al lado de su boca para que hiciera eco. A Meowth le sorprendió, su voz no aumentó, el anciano no hizo un esfuerzo para que su voz se escuchara más fuerte, pero se escuchó en gran volumen gracias a que el lugar era tan tranquilo y silencioso, que el grito del anciano se escuchó en todo el lugar de forma audible. Pero al final, ¿Qué esperaba el anciano? Acaso, ¿James viviría en aquella casa?

—¡Estoy acá atrás! — se escuchó la respuesta, el ruido parecía provenir del patio trasero de la casa.

El anciano ya no dio nada, sino que comenzó a caminar, siguiendo el sendero por el lado izquierdo, rodeando la casa para ir hacia el patio trasero.

—Oiga, ¡espere! — dijo Meowth alcanzando al anciano con Murkrow volando cerca de él. A pesar de su edad, el anciano caminaba muy rápido, lograba adelantársele sin problemas, y a Meowth se le complicaba gracias a sus cortas patas. Mientras rodeaban la casa, pudo notar los detalles de esta. Estaba hecha con tablas de madera, no con troncos, como el resto de cabañas de la zona, y estaba sin pintan, pero se veía muy bien con ese color natural de la madera. La casa era de dos pisos y, desde fuera, parecía tener bastantes habitaciones, desde allí, parecía que a James le iba bien ahora.

El anciano dobló en la esquina de la casa y desapareció detrás de ella, Meowth se apresuró en seguirlo, y al doblar la misma esquina, se encontró con el patio trasero, un extenso jardín lleno de flores de múltiples colores, las había rojas, las había purpura, amarillas, anaranjadas y hasta azules, las flores se extendían y formaban una figura circular, entre el circulo de flores había algunos pokemon, tres Bellossom que caminaban entre el jardín, sino fuera porque eran un poco más altas que las flores, fácilmente pudo haberlas confundido con una flor más; había tres Oddis que seguían a una de las Bellossom como si de su guía se tratase, estos estaban saltando en lugar de caminar, pero detrás del ultimo Oddish, había un Sunkern que igual los seguía dando saltitos, pero en determinado momento el Sunkern se tropezó y cayó sobre su rostro, pero el Oddish, al cual seguía, se dio cuenta de esto y se regresó a ayudarle a levantar usando sus hojas que tenía sobre su cabeza, ante esto, el Sunkern le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento, gesto que el Oddish repitió, no parecía que el Sunkern se hubiese colado en la fila, sino que convivía y jugaba con ellos.

Un Vileplume llamó su atención, estaba a un extremo del jardín, estaba saltando, rodeado de Sunfloras que bailaban alegres alrededor suyo, parecían divertirse; detrás de ellos, una Roselia cantaba con perfecta afinación mientras se balanceaba sobre sus patas, los pokemon parecían disfrutar bailar con su canto; un Grovile pasaba detrás de ella, este parecía que solo buscaba un lugar en donde quedarse en paz sin seguir escuchando los sonidos de sus compañeros pokemon. Dos Cherubi pasaron frente a los Sunflora, parecían correr para alcanzar a un gran Torterra, uno que parecía sobrepasar las longitudes normales, ya que parecía que casi alcanzaba los tres metros de longitud, el Torterra le daba la espalda a los Cherubi mientras caminaba a paso lento, pero estos pokemon lo alcanzaron y se subieron a su espalda. La espalda del pokemon planta/tierra estaba llena de pokemon pequeños como Petilil, Foongus, Budew y Bounsweet, todos aprovechaban el paseo que el pokemon les daba. El Torterra caminó hasta llegar a un arroyo al otro extremo del gran jardín florado, allí había algunos Lotad compartiendo chorritos de agua entre sí para mojar su hoja, un Tangrowth estaba en el agua, tranquilo mientras se relajaba.

Meowth quedó maravillado por la bella imagen del jardín, pero llamó su atención un sonido que venía desde arriba, sobre su cabeza, estaban cruzando el cielo, tres hileras de pokemon planta/volador: los primeros eran cuatro Jumpluff que formaban una cruz, dejaban que el viento meciera sus ramas en forma de dientes de león, liberando así un poco de sus lóbulos sin que a estos les importaran, a los Jumpluff le seguían seis Skiploom, teniendo una formación piramidal, tres en la base, dos encima y uno que parecía coronar la formación. Los pétalos amarillos sobre sus cabezas giraban como si de hélices se trataran, hélices que el viento revoloteaba, aunque estos no influyeran en su movimiento. Y, por último, detrás de los Skiploom, había cinco Hoppip, pero estos no tenían ninguna formación, estaban dispersos dejando que el viento los llevara sin preocuparse por seguir un patrón geométrico como las dos primeras formaciones, estaban alegres mientras se mecían de arriba hacia abajo y de un lado para otro.

El chillido de un grito hizo que Meowth mirara nuevamente hacia el frente, más atrás, pasando el hermoso estampado floral, continuaba el bosque, pero entre los árboles, se veían pokemon del tipo planta igual, Victreebel junto a sus pre evoluciones, Weepinbell y Bellsprout; un Breloom que corría detrás de dos Deerling. En otra parte, había un tronco de árbol caído, allí se veía algunos pokemon parecidos a hongos como un Paras, varios Morellul y un Amoonguss que saltaba para desplazarse hacia adelante.

Un árbol pareció moverse, Meowth creyó que algún pokemon lo estaba agitando para tirar la fruta que llevara encima, pero vio que dicho árbol se desplazaba hacia adelante, cuando se alejó de los arbustos, vio que en el tronco del árbol había dos patas y una cola que terminaba en un extraño fruto parecido a un coco, Meowth recordaba haber visto un pokemon así en la región de Alola, volteó a ver a la copa del árbol y, como lo pensaba, era un Exeggutor de la región de Alola. Aprovechando que miraba las copas de los árboles, notó a varios Pansage que se columpiaban de rama en rama siguiendo a un Simisage que parecía ser el líder. Varios árboles tenían agujeros donde se podía ver a (pocos) Rowlets durmiendo apasiblemente, mientras que de algunas ramas colgaban varios Wormadam.

Sí, todo el patio trasero de la casa de James estaba repleto de pokemon del tipo planta, muchos pokemon reunidos en un solo lugar y precisamente en el hogar de su amigo, era uno de sus sueños más anhelados cuando él y sus amigos trabajaban juntos para el Team Rocket, tener a tantos pokemon que ya no supieran que hacer con ellos, pero, a diferencia de aquel entonces, estos pokemon no podrían ser robados como antes lo hubiesen hecho.

—¡Aquí! — se escuchó. Meowth conocía la voz de aquel que gritó desde arriba. Volteó a ver a la copa de un árbol, allí, en la rama más gruesa de este, estaba parado James, con un brazo en posición de escuadra cargando bastante fruta, que seguramente recogió de aquel árbol, y con la otra mano libre apoyada en el tronco del árbol para no perder el equilibrio— ¡Viejo Tiso! ¡Ahora bajo! — volvió a gritar. El varón usó su mano libre para acercársela a la boca y con el dedo pulgar y el medio dentro de esta, sopló y silbó.

El Exeggutor escuchó el sonido del silbido y emitió un rugido de respuesta, entonces se acercó al árbol donde estaba James. La cabeza del pokemon quedaba justo debajo de los pies de James, fue cuando él se subió a la cabeza del pokemon. Exeggutor comenzó a doblar su cuello para ir bajando al sujeto, este no se movía, estaba de pie sobre la cabeza del pokemon sin perder el equilibrio ni por un momento y no se mostraba atemorizado. Una vez que llegó al suelo, bajó de la cabeza del Exeggutor y este volvió a enderezar su cuello, para luego dar media vuelta, con lentitud, y volver a mezclarse con los árboles.

Ya estando en el suelo, Meowth lo vio mejor. No había cambiado mucho en su apariencia, su cabello todavía mantenía aquel brillo característico suyo, no se veía afectado por las estaciones. Su rostro se presentaba sin ninguna arruga ni imperfección, a pesar de todo el envenenamiento por parte de Mareanie, su rostro no parecía haber sido afectado tanto por los daños que sus mismos pokemon le hubiesen causado alguna vez. Su postura era tan erguida como siempre, y su vestuario, ya no era el uniforme del Team Rocket, sino consistía en una camisa estilo polo color rosa, un pantalón verde y zapatos de color café, llevaba puesto un delantal de color beige que le cubría el pecho hasta las rodillas. El sujeto se acercó hacia ellos.

—Qué necesitas viejo…— no pudo terminar la pregunta. El ex integrante del Team Rocket se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. Allí, al lado del ansiado, sobre sus dos patas, estaba su viejo compañero de equipo, el único Meowth, conocido, que hablaba y era tan charlatán como alguna vez él lo fue.

Meowth, al igual que James, se quedó de pie, casi estático, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar ahora. Sabía que lo vería en cualquier momento y que la emoción seria inmensa, pero no creía que realmente fuese tan difícil como eso, quedándose petrificado sin saber que hacer ahora.

Poco tiempo pasó, para que el pokemon fuese el primero en dar unos pasos hacia adelante y comenzar a agarrar velocidad, para ir lo más rápido posible hacia donde James se encontraba. De la misma manera, James dejó caer la fruta que sostenía en su brazo y dejó que sus piernas se movieran para comenzar a correr y alcanzar al Meowth. Ambos estaban emocionados, después de tanto tiempo separados, volver a verse era la mejor experiencia que podían volver a tener.

Ambos cruzaron el jardín floreado sin importarles cuantas flores aplastaran, algunos pokemon que allí se encontraban se apartaron para que no tropezaran con ellos. Ya estando frente a frente, Meowth dio un salto hacia James quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y con un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que Meowth correspondió.

—¡Compadrito! — le dijo Meowth con entusiasmo

—¡Chimuelo! ¡Viniste! ¡Finalmente viniste! —

Ambos se abrazaron, con una sonrisa en sus rostros y, en los ojos de Meowth, algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Mientras tanto, el ansiado, cuyo nombre parecía ser Tiso, les sonrió y dio media vuelta para comenzar a retirarse; el Murkrow que acompañaba a Meowt bajó para comer de la fruta que James había tirado junto a algunos pokemon que allí se habían juntado para comer igual.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

**1**

Justo en el centro de la ciudad Verde, se encontraba un edificio de color gris, que bien podría ser de departamentos, de varios pisos de altura. Todo el edificio parecía ser un gran hotel de lujo, de cinco estrellas, pero en realidad era la residencia oficial del líder de gimnasio Giovanni. Apenas entrar en el edificio, cruzando las puertas corredizas, uno se encontraba con un largo pasillo que concluía en un elevador. A los lados del pasillo, con su gran alfombra roja, había varias puertas de cristal, con un largo de metro y medio cada una, al ser de cristal se podía ver el interior de cada habitación, habitaciones tan grandes que bien podrían albergar una familia entera en cada uno, cada habitación bien podría ser un departamento bien equipado, y así seguía siendo en cada piso del edificio, encontrándose con muchas grandes habitaciones.

Todos en ciudad verde conocían la residencia de Giovanni, todos la habían visto desde fuera, pero nadie sabía que adentro había guardias del Team Rocket cuidando la residencia y a la familia de su jefe, como se podía apreciar en el catorceavo piso.

En el catorceavo piso, saliendo del elevador, y al final del pasillo había una única habitación con puertas de cristal y custodiada por dos miembros del Team Rocket que, se encontraban erguidos en cada lado de la puerta. La habitación, excesivamente grande, era un gimnasio personal completamente equipado y en un muy buen orden de distribución. Apenas cruzar la puerta, al lado derecho de la puerta había: tres bancos multiposiciones, encima de donde se colocaría la cabeza (en posición horizontal o inclinada), sostenidas por dos tubos, había barras de metal para pesas, dos de las barras eran masculinas (2.2 m * 28 mm * 20 kg), una de ellas tenia algunos discos de peso, teniendo treinta y cinco kilogramos de peso de cada lado, mientras que la otra barra tenia veinte kilogramos de peso en cada lado de la barra. La barra del ultimo banco multiposiciones era femenina (2.1 m * 25 mm * 15 kg) y tenía diez kilogramos de peso en cada lado de la barra. Al igual que había tres bancos Scott, un banco ideal para usar la barra SZ y entrenar los bíceps, cada banco tenía una barra SZ que igual tenían discos de pesos en ellas; en la misma área igual había tres máquinas de remo en T, ideal para trabajar con los músculos de la espalda.

En la parte de enfrente de la habitación/gimnasio, toda la pared era un cristal con el cual se lograba ver la ciudad desde allí. Dicha área, igual portaba máquinas de entrenamiento, pero se podía deducir que era para entrenar, específicamente, las piernas. Al igual que el área anterior, dedicado a entrenar el torso y los músculos de los brazos, esta are tenía tres máquinas de cada tipo, como lo eran las tres prensas inclinadas, tres aductores y tres máquinas para femorales. Pero las máquinas que más espacio ocupaban eran las tres máquinas para sentadillas Smith, una especie de maquina donde se coloca una barra para pesas y esta barra se sostiene por medio de dos tubos (pertenecientes a la misma maquina) para asistir al usuario mientras baja al hacer la sentadilla.

Por último, al lado izquierdo había un área que se estaba dedicada, exclusivamente, para máquinas y aparatos para ejercicios cardiovasculares, pero en esta are, en lugar de tres máquinas de cada tipo, había cuatro. Cuatro caminadoras, junto a cuatro bicicletas elípticas y, también, cuatro máquinas de remo; pero cabe mencionar que, una caminadora, una bicicleta y una máquina de remo no estaban desgastadas como las otras máquinas, parecía que esas tres, en específico, no habían sido usadas en un buen tiempo.

Era en esta área de la habitación/gimnasio, donde se encontraba una chica de, probablemente, un metro con setenta centímetros de altura, de tez, naturalmente blanca pero bronceada, y cabellos rojos como el rubí, pero sujetos en una cola, usando una banda azul para esto. La chica estaba usando una de las caminadoras eléctricas, estaba corriendo sobre ella, controlando su respiración mientras su cuerpo transpiraba a causa del esfuerzo. La chica tenía su mirada fija al frente, y con el semblante serio, con sus cejas bajas hacia sus ojos, y la boca sin una sonrisa, parecía determinada. Ella era Anneline, la hija de Giovanni.

Ella llevaba puesto un top deportivo de color gris con tirantes negras y una banda ajustada en la parte inferior (debajo del busto e iniciando su vientre) de color negra, se acomodaba a la perfección a su busto de copa D. Debajo del top, su vientre desnudo y plano, definiendo un poco cuatro abdominales, transpiraba por el esfuerzo. Su cintura era angosta, una cintura de poco más de sesenta y cinco centímetros. Debajo, su cadera comenzaba a ensancharse un poco más, llevaba puesto un Short de compresión que llegaba a poco antes de las rodillas, se ajustaba a sus muslos y resaltaba sus glúteos. Sus manos estaban cubiertos por un par de guantes de color negro que no cubría sus dedos.

Ella siempre usaba la misma caminadora para correr dentro de su hogar, al igual que siempre usaba la misma bicicleta elíptica, el mismo banco multiusos y, en general, las mismas máquinas para ejercitarse a pesar de haber siempre entre tres y cuatro de cada máquina. De todos los tipos de máquinas que había allí, solamente una, de cada tipo, le pertenecía a ella y podía usarla a su modo, ya que igual, una de cada tipo de máquina, le pertenecía a su padre, Giovanni, quien todas las mañanas se ejercitaba, al igual que ella, para tener su cuerpo en forma, pero con un tipo de entrenamiento más pesado, y él era muy celoso cuando se trataba de sus cosas, al igual que su hermano mayor, quien igual tenía una máquina, de cada tipo, para él solo, pero en estos momentos, dichas maquinas tenían muy poco uso, ya que, su hermano poco llegaba a dicho edificio ya que él se encontraba, en la mayor parte de su tiempo, en la región de Johto.

Pero a diferencia de las otras dos áreas de la habitación/gimnasio, en el área de ejercicios cardiovasculares, había cuatro máquinas de cada tipo, y una de todas esas máquinas parecía no tener uso desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. No parecían desgastadas, sino que simplemente no se usaban, ya que dichas maquinas habían pertenecido a la madre de Anneline, esposa de Giovanni, quien había fallecido hacía ya varios años atrás, pero todas sus cosas, todo lo que había pertenecido a ella se conservaba en la casa y en las mismas condiciones que se habían quedado, todo a petición de quien fuera, en vida, su esposo.

Anneline apagó la caminadora y esta se detuvo paulatinamente, luego ella bajó de la caminadora. En uno de los brazos de la caminadora, con los cuales uno podía sostenerse, había una toalla pequeña de color verde, que Anneline siempre usaba para secarse el sudor, la tomó y se secó el sudor de la frente y el que caía por su cara. A los pies de la caminadora, había un bote de agua, ella lo tomó y bebió de su contenido.

Se colocó la toalla alrededor del cuello y se dirigió hacia al frente de la habitación, y se fue acercando hacia una máquina de sentadillas Smith. La chica dejó su bote de agua a un lado de la máquina y la toalla encima de dicho bote. Se aseguró que sus guantes estuvieran ajustados a sus manos y que estos no resbalaran. Se colocó frente a la barra de la máquina Smith, a los lados de dicha barra había dos discos de diez kilos cada uno. Ella juntó sus piernas y luego dobló su cuerpo hacia adelante y se acercó a la barra, pasando su cabeza y espalda debajo de la barra y luego subiendo para que la barra quedara sobre sus omoplatos, la chica separó sus piernas, esta vez, y quitó la barra de su seguro que lo sostenía a los tubos y comenzó a descender flexionando las rodillas y colocando los muslos casi en vertical, todo sin separar los talones del suelo.

Anneline tenía un estricto régimen de entrenamiento que ella misma se había propuesto. Al igual que su padre y su hermano, ella pertenecía al Team Rocket, y con solo veinte años ya había alcanzado el grado de "Capitán" dentro de la jerarquía del Team Rocket, un grado respetable pero que a la chica aun no la tenía conforme. La chica era ambiciosa, siempre quería más y ser más que los otros, siempre buscaba competir y superar a todos los que se dediquen a lo mismo que ella. En el Team Rocket, había cuatro personas que habían alcanzado un alto rango dentro de la jerarquía de la organización, cuatro personas que conformaban una especie de elite dentro del Team Rocket y cuya habilidad para las batallas era solo comparable a la "Elite Four" de la región; los cuatro eran los subordinados más fuertes de Giovanni y eran los más cercanos a él, y ella quería alcanzar el mismo rango que ellos, sobre todo cuando supo que uno de ellos era una chica solo unos cuantos años mayor que ella.

La chica se había propuesto ser tan fuerte como los más grandes ejecutivos del Team Rocket, incluso tan fuerte como su hermano y su padre… no, incluso más fuerte que ellos, pero para ello debía entrenar tanto sus habilidades en combates pokemon, como entrenar su cuerpo, ya que, por consejo de su padre, para estar en un negocio como el del mundo criminal, uno debe estar siempre en forma y con agilidad para estar preparado por cualquier situación que se presente.

Fuera de la habitación/gimnasio, los dos soldados del Team Rocket permanecían rectos mirando hacia el pasillo, sus órdenes eran claras: escoltar, en todo momento, a la hija del líder del Team Rocket. Sin importar el lugar donde ella esté, ya sea en la calle o en su casa, ellos debían siempre vigilar sus movimientos por cualquier inconveniente que se presente, y eso incluía el estar a la puerta de su gimnasio personal. Pero había muchas reglas que la propia Anneline había impuesto a todos sus "guardias," y una de esas reglas iba a ser rota por uno de los soldados que, recientemente, había iniciado como su guardaespaldas.

Primera regla para ser guardaespaldas personal de Anneline: nunca cruzar la mirada con ella. Segunda regla: no estar en la misma habitación que ella, y eso incluía no asomar la mirada en la habitación en la que ella estuviese.

Fuera de la habitación/gimnasio, el soldado a la derecha de la puerta comenzaba a titubear. Su boca parecía temblar levemente y sus ojos se movían nerviosamente a su izquierda, pronto no podría mantener su postura recta. Era joven, de estatura promedio y complexión delgada y un poco atlético (su abdomen marcado, levemente, por sus abdominales y su pectoral se mostraba partido, pero no desarrollado con musculatura, sus extremidades eran delgadas). Su cabeza estaba cubierta por la boina del uniforme, pero sobresalían sus patillas, las cuales revelaban que su cabello era de un inusual color rosa. Había ingresado al Team Rocket desde hacía poco menos de un año, y como guardaespaldas personal de Anneline tenía solo un mes, un trabajo relativamente fácil si no fuera por las normas impuestas por la misma chica.

Volteó a ver a su compañero a su izquierda, un soldado que llevaba más tiempo dentro de las filas del Team Rocket, se separaban en edad por casi un lustro, pero se podía notar en su rostro como el trabajo dentro del Team Rocket parecía desgastarlo en tan poco tiempo, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos debido a noches sin poder dormir por tener que completar sus misiones, al igual que mostraba una cicatriz sobre su nariz, iniciando debajo del ojo derecho, pasando encima de su nariz y terminando debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Si bien su cabeza estaba cubierta por la boina, los lados de su cabeza mostraban que sus patillas habían sido rapadas, pero su compañero más joven sabía que tenía un corte estilo militar, debajo de dicha boina había cabello, pero escaso. Era un poco más alto, y su postura erguida era casi perfecta, no parecía inmutarse y no despegaba sus ojos del frente. Para el chico más joven, a veces pensaba que su compañero se quedaba dormido con los ojos abiertos y estando de pie.

El soldado de patillas color rosa, con su cabeza aun doblada un poco a su izquierda, trató de girar sus ojos y mirar al interior de su habitación, quería ver a Anneline. Con su radiante belleza y las curvaturas de su cuerpo, Anneline llegaba a volverse irresistible para cualquier chico que pasara a su lado, y ese era el caso de su guardaespaldas.

Él era, quizá, el más joven de los guardaespaldas que ella haya tenido, era de hecho, solo un año menor que ella. El joven recluta recién había pasado por la etapa de la adolescencia, pero su mente seguía siendo la de un puberto precoz. Desde que le asignaron como guardaespaldas, le había gustado Anneline y la deseaba.

Era un chico de buen ver, chicas que conocía le habían dicho, en varias ocasiones, lo apuesto que era, pero a pesar de ello, no había logrado hacerse de una pareja en ningún momento de su vida. No era por timidez, o por baja autoestima, sino porque no había encontrado a su tipo de chica ideal. Él sabía que podía hacerse de una novia, en algún momento, si se lo proponía, pero las chicas que había conocido no cumplían con las características que buscaba, ya que sus gustos iban hacia las féminas mayores, no importa si le superaban por uno o por mas años, solo necesitaba que fuesen mayores que él; le gustaban las chicas atléticas, pero sobretodo fuerte, no le importaba si eran más altas que él, la estatura no le era un inconveniente, él disfrutaba de ejercitarse pero no era musculoso, su complexión no le dejaba desarrollar muchos músculos, por ende, comenzó a desear la fuerza y musculatura del sexo opuesto. Él sabía lo que le gustaba y por ende no encontraba a la chica ideal, hasta ahora.

Anneline era perfecta, a su parecer. Todo lo que buscaba se encontraba en ella, ahora solo era cuestión de hacerla suya, pero había algunos problemas con eso.

Llevaba un mes de conocerla, y en todo ese tiempo no había cruzado palabra alguna con ella y mucho menos había podido mirarla fijamente, y todo debido a las reglas impuestas que debía cumplir con estricto rigor. Su compañero de más años, le explicó que, con tanto tiempo siendo el guardaespaldas de Anneline, no conocía casi nada de ella, solo que era de carácter fuerte y muy exigente para el cumplimiento de sus reglas, al punto que podía tener arranques de ira si estas no se cumplían, y en sus arranques de ira podía llegar a ser muy violenta.

Era poco lo que su compañero podía decirle, pero, aun así, bastaba para quitarle el valor al chico. Pero en este día, parecía que quería tomar un nuevo riesgo.

El joven soldado volvió a ver a su compañero, seguía firme viendo al frente, ignorándolo completamente. Giró su cabeza lentamente a su izquierda para ver dentro de la habitación, cuando su cuello llegó al ángulo de casi noventa grados, no era suficiente, así que comenzó a encorvarse y a torcer su cintura, lo necesario, para poder tener una mejor visión de la habitación, hasta que lo logró. Allí estaba ella, dándole la espalda mientras estaba de pie con una pesa sobre los omoplatos. Su espalda baja estaba expuesta, su curvatura lumbar le parecía perfecta, fruto de todo su esfuerzo al ejercitarse. Su cintura estrecha le parecía irresistible para ir y abrazarla desde allí, cubriendo toda su cintura y posando las manos sobre su plano vientre. Ella comenzó a descender y su torso se inclinó hacia adelante mientras que sus glúteos iban hacia atrás, el soldado quedó pasmado, no había imaginado todo lo que podría ver en tan solo ese momento que volteó. Él sabía que ya debía volver a su posición de firme, sabía que había durado mucho y que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella sintiera su mirada en su nuca y volteara hacia atrás y lo viera, en ese caso sería su fin, pero ya no quería regresar a su puesto, sino que quería continuar viendo a la muchacha, encontraba esta visión mucho más excitante.

Anneline volvió a subir y se detuvo, su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca mostrando una mueca, ya no seriedad sino de enfado, podía sentir como era observada desde atrás y eso le enfurecía, alguno de sus soldados había infringido la segunda regla. No podía voltear el cuello para ver que soldado era, ya que la barra se lo impedía, si lo hacía, seria lentamente y aun así no alcanzaría a verlo bien. Ella se impulsó hacia adelante y colocó la barra en su lugar, en los tubos de apoyo, luego se distanció de la máquina de sentadillas Smith y suspiró, luego, instintivamente, volteó el cuello hacia la izquierda para ver detrás, pero como supuso, ninguno de los dos soldados la estaba viendo, ambos seguían fuera de la habitación. Ella no dejó de mirar hacia atrás…

—Tu— dijo— el que volteó a ver. Entra— su voz era fuerte y firme. No sabía quién se había atrevido a voltear a ver dentro de la habitación, pero sabía que su miedo y nervios lo terminarían traicionando y entraría.

Fuera de la habitación, el joven soldado de patillas rosas se espantó cuando escuchó la orden de la chica. Cuando vio que ella dejó la pesa en la máquina, supo que había terminado y no tardaría en voltear atrás, así que, desde ese momento dejó de ver la habitación y volvió a su posición inicial de firme con la mirada al frente. Pero, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que fue él quien miró? Lo sintió, era obvio, pero, ¿sabía quién había sido? Ella conocía muy bien a su compañero, lo había tenido como guardaespaldas por mucho tiempo, probablemente no sospecharía de él, eso le haría pensar a ella que, sin duda alguna, sería el nuevo y el más joven quien decidió mirar cual pervertido.

—¡Es una orden! ¡Entra! — volvió a decir ella, esta vez, con más severidad

El joven comenzó a temblar, su frente sudaba por los nervios y los latidos del corazón parecían ir en aumento, no podía controlar su respiración. Volteo a ver a su compañero, este no o miraba, solo se limitaba a girar la cabeza, ligeramente, a los lados, él le había advertido y no hizo caso. El joven no tuvo opción, ya había recibido dos llamadas de la muchacha, no iba a esperar a la tercera. Respiró aire, profundamente y la contuvo, luego entró a la habitación. Al entrar, vio a Anneline de pie, perfectamente erguida, bebiendo del contenido de su bote y con su toalla para el sudor sobre sus hombros y pasando detrás de su cuello. Cuando terminó de beber lo miró fijamente, con la mirada seria.

—¿Tu volteaste a verme? — dijo ella directamente.

El joven se sentía temeroso, la chica parecía causar ese tipo de sensación. Abrió los labios, y titubeó, así que los cerró, pero volvió a abrirlos y dijo con timidez, pero con la voz lo suficientemente fuerte y audible para esconder su miedo— S-Si Señori…— no pudo terminar la última palabra.

Anneline pasó sus manos hacia los hombros del soldado y los apretó con fuerza, para jalarlo hacia al frente mientras ella levantaba su pierna, y con la rodilla le golpeó en el abdomen con fuerza, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y se quejara del dolor— ¡Tercera regla! ¡No me diriges la palabra, en tu vida! — le gritó

El joven chico fue tomado por sorpresa, una vez que recibió el duro golpe en su vientre, sintió como el aire se le escapaba y como su mente parecía aturdida, luego del golpe, por un segundo pareció que comenzaría a marearse y la vista se le nubló por un momento para luego volver a la normalidad luego que parpadeara, el golpe había sido duro. Su mente regresó, pero sabía que perdería el equilibrio y una vez que Anneline lo soltara, él caería al suelo de rodillas para, instintivamente, agarrarse el vientre con las manos… pero la chica no lo soltó del todo.

Luego de aquel, tremendo, golpe con la rodilla, Anneline soltó el hombro derecho del soldado para tener su mano libre y así, con la mano cerrada en un puño, le golpeó directamente en la cara— ¡Segunda regla! ¡No entras a la misma habitación que yo! — luego lo soltó del hombro izquierdo para que este cayera al suelo.

El joven cayó de espaldas al suelo, su cabeza golpeó y rebotó en el suelo, tenía los ojos cerrados luego del impacto en su cara, al abrirlos vio cómo su alrededor se movía y como su vista se hacía, levemente, negra. Podía sentir, como de su nariz salía algo líquido y recorría su mejilla para luego pasarse a su cuello y así caer al suelo, pudo intuir que era su sangre. Si hace rato sentía miedo, ahora estaba aterrado, recibir un golpe siempre es impactante, y más cuando uno no se lo espera, de lo poco que su compañero le contó, no lo había preparado para ese momento en que presenciaba un poco de ese, arranque de ira, de Anneline.

El chico, aturdido, ahora temía que ella siguiera golpeándolo, y sus temores se hicieron realidad cuando sintió el zapato de la chica presionando sobre su cuello. El joven sentía como su tráquea era presionada y como la respiración se le dificultaba al punto que ya no entraba aire a su cuerpo; abrió los ojos, aún seguía mareado por el golpe y lo notaba ya que veía a Anneline, justo encima de él, con las manos en los lados de la cadera y mirándolo con enojo. El instinto le hizo cometer otro error, ya que puso sus manos sobre la pantorrilla de Anneline para, así poder, separar el pie de su cuello y permitirle respirar un poco, pero esto solo hizo que la chica presionara más su pie sobre su cuello.

—Primera regla— dijo Anneline, con un tono más tranquilo pero severo— No me miras a los ojos directamente y mucho menos me tocas—

Anneline estaba enfurecida, pero comenzaba a relajarse, el haber golpeado a aquel chico le parecía des estresante; estaría sonriendo de satisfacción, pero debía mostrarse inflexible si quería seguir infundiéndole miedo— Estas despedido. Ve con Mercy, e infórmale que me envíen otro guardia, uno que si pueda cumplir con una regla tan simple. ¡Ahora vete! Y agradece que no te haya roto el cuello—

Anneline quitó su pie del cuello del soldado. Este se colocó una mano sobre la parte adolorida y con la otra se apoyó para ponerse de pie, se puso frente a ella, mirando al suelo, y luego hizo una reverencia ligera para despedirse, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, corriendo, esforzándose para respirar; pasó por la puerta y siguió corriendo, pasando a su, ahora, ex compañero, ni siquiera volteó a ver atrás para verlo, solo quería irse. El joven estaba atemorizado. Ignoraba la sangre que aun brotaba de su nariz, solo le importaba el dolor que sentía en la tráquea, pero igual, estaba prestando atención a las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos; agradeció que pudo controlar su vejiga y no orinarse por el miedo a que lo siguiera golpeando, si así fuera, ella se enfadaría aun peor y le haría algo peor, seguramente.

Dentro de la habitación, Anneline miraba como el chico corría, huyendo de ella, y sonreía satisfecha de lo que había logrado. Luego volvió a tomar agua de su bote.

Ella era una chica muy disciplinada y la disciplina era lo que más exigía para todo aquel que trabajara con, o para ella. Eso era algo que su padre le había impuesto desde pequeña, él solo había pensado en que ella, y su hermano mayor, debían prepararse más para su futuro que preocuparse por su presente como menores. Día a día, ella y su hermano debían estar sujetos al estricto rigor de su padre, ya que eran pocas las cosas que se les permitía hacer, y muchas las cosas que tenían prohibidas. En lugar de ser unos niños que debían estar jugando en el campo libre, o hacer amigos, o preocuparse por la escuela de entrenadores, eran un par de niños que debían preocuparse más por entrenar sus estrategias de combate y entrenar su carácter. Su padre siempre les decía que su disciplina les haría ser unos chicos dignos de ser sus hijos, y así fue.

Ella aceptó esa disciplina que le imponían, como algo propio, casi una filosofía, incluso más que su hermano mayor, y lo hacía solo para obtener la aprobación de Giovanni. Siendo una niña, que no se le permitían muchas cosas, (entre ellas, hacer amigos), se sentía angustiada y sola en reiteradas ocasiones, pero eso se acaba cuando veía satisfecho a Giovanni, luego que ella hiciese, exactamente, lo que se le pedía sin error alguno. Desde niña, comenzó a sentir una necesidad de tener siempre la aprobación de su padre, ver que él estaba feliz con ella la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sentir útil y necesaria para todo, por ende, prefirió siempre seguir con la estricta disciplina, aunque a veces le disgustara, porque si ella no cumplía con eso, su padre no estaría feliz. Si ella no cumplía con las expectativas de su padre, y eso a ella le entristecía.

Un soldado del Team Rocket, una mujer de aspecto maduro, la belleza de su rostro estaba siendo opacada por varias arrugas bajo sus ojos y una mueca de desagrado hecha por su boca; tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color purpura, y su mirada seria— con su permiso, señorita Anneline— dijo la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia en forma d saludo.

—Justo a la que necesitaba ver. ¿Ahora que quiere mi padre? ¿Mercy? —

—Su padre solicita verla, en los cuarteles generales del monte Moon, en cuanto termine, señorita—

Mercy era la secretaria particular de Anneline, era la única, por órdenes de Giovanni, que podía infringir todas las reglas impuestas por ella, aunque esto le disgustara. Se encargaba de cosas como llevar su itinerario, lo más fácil, según ella, ya que Anneline siempre recordaba todo lo que tenía que hacer y siempre era puntual, casi nunca Mercy debía ir tras ella recordándole las cosas que hacer, solo debía decirle cuando había cambios de última hora; también se encargaba de contactar a su chofer y de contratar a sus guardaespaldas (que era una de las tareas más frecuentes); pero también, la mayor parte de sus deberes era notificar a Anneline de los mensajes que Giovanni tenia para ella.

Ella era de carácter serio y siempre directa, solo se limitaba a cumplir con sus tareas necesarias y prefería no tener mucho contacto con la chica más joven, no tanto por su arrogante carácter, la chica casi nunca cruzaba palabras con ella, sabía que era por su modo de ser, ya que ella nunca maltrataba a alguien sin motivos previos, siempre se comportaba de manera cruel e insensible solo si alguien la molestaba o perturbaba, pero si no se le provocaba, ella no tenía motivos para irritarse ni dañar a nadie; Mercy lo ocultaba, y en la mayoría de veces lo negaba, pero suponía que detestaba a Anneline por celos, sentía celos de su juventud y belleza, una que a ella tuvo en su momento pero que, ahora, se escapaba de su ser.

—¿Él no conoce los teléfonos celulares? — preguntó la chica, pero la verdad era que hacia la misma pregunta cada vez que Mercy llegaba con el mismo mensaje, ya no sabía cómo mostrar su frustración, no tanto por el método que su padre usaba, sino por el hecho de que tenía que ir a verlo— comunícale que iré, pero que me espere sentado, porque sus articulaciones ya están muy viejas como para estar parado tanto tiempo— dijo directa y seriamente. Nunca decía "por favor" o "gracias" a Mercy o a algún otro soldado del Team Rocket, detestaba hacerlo. Pero solo existía una persona a quien si trataba con esos modales (una persona que conoceremos más adelante).

—Como ordene, señorita— Mercy dio una reverencia en forma de despedida, luego dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, al cruzar la puerta se despidió del único soldado que quedaba haciendo guardia. El otro soldado se presentó a trabajar desde temprano, pero no se presentó a la hora de irse, no era necesario, sabía que ya no volvería, ahora debía llamar a otro con rapidez.

Anneline vio cómo su secretaria se retiró. Nuevamente sola en la habitación, pero no le molestaba. Volvió a tomar su toalla y se secó el sudor de la frente y luego volvió a colocarla sobre su cuello. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cruzó la puerta y no se molestó en mirar al soldado que quedaba, solo siguió caminando, luego de varios pasos suyos, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de su soldado. Sus sentidos eran muy agudos, gracias a su estricto entrenamiento, consideraba que, para pertenecer a un grupo elite de un equipo criminal, debía siempre estar alerta y eso significaba tener los sentidos desarrollados, así que escuchar pasos a distancia se le hacía muy fácil, aunque el dueño de los pasos tratara de ser lo más sutil posible, y sobretodo, era más fácil escuchar las cosas en un lugar tan grande y la vez silencioso como lo era su hogar. Ella siempre escuchaba los pasos de sus guardaespaldas, ya que siempre debían iniciar cuando ella haya caminado más de diez metros.

Cuarta regla: tener una separación de más de diez metros cuando el soldado debe seguirla. Los diez metros son una longitud mínima, puede ser mayor a esta cantidad, pero nunca ser menor.

Decir que Anneline detestaba a los soldados del Team Rocket, por considerarlos inferiores, era decir muy poco, lo suyo era un verdadero odio hacia ellos. No le gustaba estar cerca de ellos ni mucho menos interactuar con ellos, creo esas reglas en específico, no solo por su incesante disciplina, sino para tener un límite de interacción entre ellos y ella. Pero su odio a los miembros del Team Rocket podía deberse más a dos factores, o más bien, a dos personas, en lugar de solo considerarse superior como los soldados consideraban. Anneline no lo había confesado a nadie, e incluso procuraba no recordar aquello, pero hubo una ocasión en que tuvo una (breve) relación sentimental con un miembro del Team Rocket.

Era joven, aunque un par de años mayor que ella; alto (probablemente de un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros, era más alto que ella) y delgado, pero de cuerpo atlético. Lo conoció de casualidad cuando iban caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuartel general de Team Rocket, él iba al sentido contrario que ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, él pasó cerca de ella, tanto, que tropezaron golpeando sus brazos. Ella se molestó, le irritó demasiado tropezar con un soldado inferior, aún no había impuesto sus reglas actuales, pero para aquel entonces ya tenía aires de superioridad hacia los miembros del Team Rocket; volteó a verlo y lo llamó, cuando él volteó la mirada hacia atrás, ella abrió los ojos de impresión. Su cabello era oscuro y rebelde; sus ojos dorados y podría jurar que brillaban; su rostro siempre llevaba una sonrisa pícara, siempre la mostraba en todo momento y quizá era eso lo que le llamó la atención a Anneline. Vestía el típico uniforme negro, pero le quedaba ajustado a su cuerpo; los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, dejando ver su cuello, sus clavículas y solo un poco su pecho. Algo como eso sería lo primero que Anneline le reprocharía a un soldado, y probablemente lo despediría por ello, pero en ese momento, disfrutó ver al soldado e imaginar cómo sería su pecho desnudo y, probablemente, sin ningún bello. Le parecía increíble a la chica, pero estaba considerando que ese joven soldado era apuesto.

El chico se disculpó y dio media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Que insolencia la de aquel miembro, siendo de un rango inferior a ella, pero, por raro que pareciera, ella no se enojó en aquella ocasión, solo se quedó de pie mirandolo, luego reaccionó, y al darse cuenta que tuvo un momento de flaqueza, frunció el ceño y con voz autoritaria volvió a llamarlo, pero sin sentir realmente ira o enfado, solo quería hacer valer su autoridad en aquel momento.

El apuesto chico dio media vuelta nuevamente, pero ahora frustrado por la insistencia de la chica, a la cual llamó compañera. Anneline quedó estupefacta, no le cabía en la cabeza que un soldado la tratara como su igual. Ya lo comprendía, el chico debía ser nuevo y no la conocía o no había escuchado de ella; pero, aun así, no le iba a importar si era un novato, atrevimientos y osadías como esas no las iba a perdonar, nunca, a nadie.

El chico de ojos dorados cerró sus parpados y volvió a sonreír mostrando sus blancos dientes, había bajado la guardia frente a Anneline y eso iba a ser su gran error.

Anneline usó su mano izquierda, con la mano extendida, para golpearle con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que girara su cuello abruptamente, golpeándole la quijada y haciendo que sus dientes crujieran, luego, con la mano derecha, cerrada en un puño, le golpeó directamente en su pecho haciendo que el chico retrocediera. El joven soldado estaba sorprendido mientras su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y sus manos sobre su pecho para calmar el incesante dolor, no se había imaginado que aquella linda chica le hubiese golpeado tan fuerte. Levantó la vista para verla, el movimiento fue tan brusco que hizo que se mareara un poco. La chica estaba frente a él, con las manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo seriamente. Enojado, le reclamó el porqué de su, violenta, reacción, pero solo sirvió para que ella volviera a levantar su puño hacia él; aterrado, como pocas veces, lo primero en hacer fue cubrir su rostro para evitar el golpe, pero nunca llegó.

Anneline se detuvo antes que su puño chocara con la cara del soldado. Era raro. Debía hacerlo ya que era el castigo merecido por su atrevimiento, era algo que era habitual en ella, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no quería hacerlo, del todo, sino que ya era suficiente para él. Aunque fuese en contra de sus normas personales, bajó su puño.

El soldado se mostró confundido, pero luego agradecido que no sería golpeado nuevamente, pero luego pasó a estar sorprendido cuando la chica le hizo una sorprendente revelación. Era la hija del líder del Team Rocket, y era bastante especial frente a los soldados. El joven ahora comprendía el porqué de la, exagerada, reacción, pero, para evitar más problemas, juntó las dos palmas y e hizo una ligera reverencia pidiendo perdón a la chica.

Según sus mismas normas, no debía perdonarlo, debía despedirlo por tal atrevimiento, pero, si se detuvo al golpearlo, haciendo una excepción a sus reglas, podía hacerlo en aquel momento, pero, para sus interiores, tenía una mejor idea. Para enmendar su osadía, el joven soldado seria su nuevo guardaespaldas, iniciando desde el momento que despidiera a uno de los dos guardaespaldas que ya tenía asignada, y así se hizo.

Tenerlo como su guardaespaldas se volvió un pretexto para tenerlo cerca. Ella no permitía que pudiera hacer lo que quiera o salirse de su rol de guardaespaldas, por más que el chico quería dejarla sola, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a recordarle, con golpes, su castigo por lo ocurrido en aquel pasillo del cuartel general de la corporación, pero, en secreto para ella, estaba disfrutando más su compañía de lo que ella misma hubiera imaginado, y era por eso que, de poco en poco, iba permitiéndole algunas cosas, había ocasiones que su otro guardaespaldas, de más años en el puesto, dejaba el puesto a temprana hora, o no asistía a su puesto laborar, todo con tal que se quedaran solos los dos. Con el tiempo, el soldado igual comenzó a adaptarse a las exigencias de Anneline, al igual que con el tiempo ella le permitió más libertades para comportarse con ella.

Con el (muy poco) tiempo, ellos comenzaron una relación en secreto.

Fue Anneline quien sentó las bases de su nueva relación, la que iba a permanecer en secreto para todos los miembros restantes de Team Rocket, y eso incluía a su padre y hermano. Su nueva pareja no tuvo problemas con aceptar aquella relación, quizá había sido la única cosa que aceptó sin poner objeciones, pero le pareció lo mejor para evitar más problemas con los miembros más fuertes de la corporación.

Pero su nueva relación, fue bastante breve…

Anneline, en la actualidad, siente que aquella relación fue el mayor momento de debilidad que había tenido jamás, el peor momento que había tenido en su vida y la que pudo haberla vuelto débil. No solo se había "rebajado" (en su propio concepto) a relacionarse con un soldado inferior, sino que además había comenzado a esperanzarse con él, sentía que su relación con el soldado iba a ser más duradera, pero eso cambió cuando supo las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

El joven soldado era un infiltrado que robó un traje del Team Rocket, que le quedaba a la medida, cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No era un soldado legítimo, sino que se infiltró para encontrar a Silver. El chico era un entrenador experimentado, originario de la región de Johto, que se había topado con el Team Rocket en una misión para reforzar sus filas en la costa este de la región, desde la ciudad Orquídea, aterrorizando a los pobladores más viejos, reclutando entrenadores jóvenes y ambiciosos y capturando pokemon salvajes para luego potenciarlos con su tecnología; al entrenador le parecía horrible que estuvieran haciendo algo como eso. Pero su error fue creer que podría hacer que se retiraran él solo.

El joven pudo derrotar a algunos soldados, pero sus pokemon iban cansándose con cada enfrentamiento, pero, de su equipo completo, solo había usado a tres al inicio (un Sudowoodo, un Sunflora y un Togekiss), los otros tres los estaba guardando para el miembro más fuerte que allí se encontraba.

Silver, el hermano mayor de Anneline y primogénito de Giovanni, era el líder en aquella misión, encargado que todo saliera a la perfección como su padre lo exigía. Al enterarse que un entrenador estaba causando estragos en su territorio, y que ninguno de sus soldados lograba detenerlo, fue a encargarse de él de manera personal. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, el entrenador había estado esperándolo, sabia de la fama de Silver como uno de los miembros más fuertes del Team Rocket, así que había mantenido sin usar a sus pokemon más fuertes para su combate, pero su Typlosion, Ambipom y Politoed, fueron derrotados por el Weavile, Feraligatr y Ursaring de Silver, los cuales eran potenciados por la tecnología del Team Rocket que aumentaba sus ataques usando la ira de los pokemon.

El joven entrenador fue derrotado por su osadía, por su arrogancia de creer que podía ir solo contra un entrenador tan fuerte como lo era Silver, pero no solo bastó la humillación recibida, sino que fue despojado de sus tres pokemon y, estando inconsciente, fue abandonado. Fue poco antes de infiltrarse en el cuartel general del Team Rocket, lo cual lo hizo para encontrar a Silver y, eventualmente, a sus pokemon. Pero conocer a Anneline le hizo cambiar sus planes, si es que alguna vez tuvo algún plan.

Luego de varios meses en que se infiltro en el Team Rocket, y pocos meses de haber iniciado una relación con Anneline, el chico de ojos dorados y cabello alborotado fue descubierto. Se le encontró en el laboratorio del doctor Namba, hurtando, o más bien, rescatando a sus pokemon. Había destruido los potencializadores del doctor Namba que estaban en los cuellos de sus amigos pokemon, pero fue descubierto por el viejo doctor de cabellos anaranjados y carácter malhumorado, haciendo que el científico de bata blanca activara la alarma y alertara de un traidor entre las filas de la sociedad delictiva.

Aquel día, trató de huir. Quería huir de los cuarteles centrales, pero estaba siendo perseguido por decenas de soldados del Team Rocket, con órdenes de capturarlo y llevarlo ante el doctor Namba. En ese momento, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir con Anneline. Cuando la encontró, ella ya se había enterado que no era más que un infiltrado.

Anneline no tomó bien la situación por la que pasaba su, ahora, ex pareja. Sus intenciones eran distintas a las que todos, y ella, creían, y ella solo había sido una forma más fácil para lograrlo. Anneline presintió que solo había sido "usada" de mala manera para poder buscar a sus pokemon en el cuartel general sin que nadie le investigara o cuestionara por ello.

Se sentía burlada y, en cierto modo, humillada. ¿Cómo había bajado la guardia tanto? Se había vuelto débil solo por dejarse llevar por un bonito sentimiento. No consideraba que se había dejado engañar por el soldado, sino por sí misma, ella había sido la culpable de creer que era solo un soldado con un buen aspecto físico. Estaba enfadada y lo único en lo que pensaba era en golpearlo hasta tenerlo en el suelo, disculpándose, desesperado por salvar su integridad orgánica, y ella seguiría golpeándolo, ignorando todas sus suplicas; pero, dentro de sí, estaba dolida, y suponía que, al golpearle y reclamarle toda su farsa, se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar de tristeza y lastima quien fuera su pareja, pero eso la haría débil nuevamente, pero en ese caso seguiría golpeándolo para vencer aquella debilidad.

El chico trató de acercarse a ella, pero Anneline, tal como lo hizo la vez que lo conoció, lo golpeó con la palma izquierda en su quijada y luego, con el puño de la mano derecha, lo golpeó en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo de espaldas, tal como fue la primera vez que se encontraron.

Anneline se colocó sobre él, con su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el del chico para que no pudiera levantarse, ella pesaba menos que él, pero sabía cómo moverse para tenerlo inmóvil. Su mano izquierda estaba sobre su cuello, pero su mano derecha la movió hacia atrás de su cuerpo para tomar impulso y golpearlo, fue cuando empezaron las suplicas por parte del muchacho.

Era lo que esperaba, le encantaba escuchar como los soldados suplicaban para no ser golpeado y, aun así, ella seguiría haciéndolo, pero en aquel momento, las suplicas del chico no le hacían gracia, sino que aumentaban su ira. El muchacho no solo pidió que no lo golpeara, sino que pedía que lo ayudara a escapar del cuartel.

Anneline no quería escucharlo, sino que quería castigarlo como ella sabía hacerlo. Pero aún estaba dolida, aún estaba triste, y eso hacía que no pudiera ignorarlo como esperaba, y terminó cediendo.

Según ella, y siempre se lo repetirá así, sucumbió ante sus debilidades, por última vez, ya que, decidió no golpearlo como se lo proponía, sino que lo ayudó a escapar, usando un pasadizo secreto que ella ocultaba en su oficina, dentro de las instalaciones centrales del Team Rocket. Dicho pasadizo se construyó solamente para ella, lo hizo en secreto en una ocasión que ordenaron remodelar su oficina por una batalla entre ella y su pokemon más antiguo, un Grambull. Pero, mientras se realizaban los trabajos de mantenimiento, ella había ordenado la creación de dicho pasadizo para salir de la central sin que nadie estuviera enterado, ni si quiera Mercy, ni siquiera su hermano, y ni siquiera su padre. Luego de que concluyeran los trabajos de remodelación y la creación del pasadizo, todos los obreros que participaron fueron enviados lejos, donde no pudieran encontrarlos para que, jamás, mencionaran algo sobre aquel secreto.

El pasadizo iba desde su oficina (ubicada en una planta alta), usando un elevador para llegar a una especie de sótano pequeño, que estaba conectado con un camino subterráneo ubicado justo debajo de los cimientos del, enorme, edificio. El camino, bastante largo, llevaba directo a la ciudad vecina, ciudad Plateada, y la salida estaba ubicada muy cerca del Museo de Ciencias de Ciudad Plateada.

Al salir, ambos chicos se separaron, y desde entonces, jamás volvieron a encontrarse.

Anneline se ha arrepentido de ese día, cada vez que recuerda a aquel chico de ojos dorados. No lo recuerda todos los días, pero cuando lo hace, la ira le invadía y sin razón aparente para quienes estuvieran cerca de ella, y los que debían soportar los ataques de ira de la chica eran los soldados del Team Rocket.

Su odio hacia los soldados de la corporación de su padre, nació por culpa de aquella falsa relación, ya no confiaba en que ellos estuvieran a sus servicios solo porque su padre se los ordenaba, así que comenzó a ganarse su respeto por medio del miedo, atemorizarlos y humillarlos tanto que ni si quiera se les ocurriera acercarse a ella para evitar, así, un nuevo momento de debilidad y mostrarla impotente. A veces creía que había desarrollado paranoia como su padre, ya que a veces presentía que cada miembro del Team Rocket solo se le acercaba para conquistarla, enamorarla y ganar algo importante dentro de la organización como aquel chico lo hizo, por eso creó aquellas reglas, para que ningún soldado se le acercara lo suficiente y tuviera justificación para maltratarlos a su antojo.

La chica recorrió el pasillo y entró en el elevador, el soldado no entraría con ella, Giovanni había exigido a su hija que su segunda regla tuviera como excepción lugares angostos como el elevador, así que sus guardaespaldas podían entrar a este lugar a la par que ella, pero el soldado, que llevaba mucho tiempo en su puesto, había decidido no arriesgarse y nunca había entrado al mismo elevador que ella, prefería subir las escaleras o esperar a que ella saliera del elevador para volver a llamarlo y así subir él. Esto, por supuesto, no molestó a Anneline, hubiese hecho caso a su padre, pero no sabía cómo hubiese reaccionado si tuviera que compartir el elevador con un soldado inferior.

El elevador no demoró mucho en llegar a su destino, el quinceavo piso, donde se encontraba su habitación. Salió de elevador, y este se cerró detrás de ella, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y unos pocos segundos después, el elevador volvió a descender, el soldado no tardaría en llegar a donde ella. El pasillo estaba adornado por una hermosa alfombra de terciopelo rojo; en el techo, la iluminación se debía gracias a candelabros de diamante puro, gracias a una petición que le hizo a su padre, el quinceavo piso era el único que contaba con candelabros de este tipo, ningún otro piso tenía algo parecido, y había un candelabro cada dos metros para un pasillo de diez metros de longitud. Al final del pasillo, la puerta de su habitación hecha de madera de sequoia, con perilla y bisagras de oro, demasiado excentricismo para un solo corredor.

Frente a la puerta, un pokemon purpura estaba acurrucado, dormía apaciblemente, pero parecía roncar demasiado fuerte, para su gran tamaño de casi el metro y medio y sus cincuenta kilogramos de peso (aunque, con lo que comía el pokemon, a veces creía que tenía sobrepeso y podía pesar casi el doble) esto no era de sorprender. Su gran boca y sus afilados colmillos le daban un aspecto amenazador cada que abría sus fauces al roncar. Un Granbull, su primer pokemon; el más fuerte, fiel, amado y odiado pokemon.

Cada que veía a ese Granbull, los recuerdos de su niñez siempre regresaban a ella, Granbull fue su primer pokemon de cuando era solo un Snubbull y ella tenía seis años. Pero lejos de causarle alegría, le traía pesadez y coraje, su niñez no había sido tan agradable todo el tiempo, y Granbull era la prueba de ello.

Cuando cumplió seis años, le pedía a su padre su primer pokemon, su hermano Silver ya había tenido a su primer pokemon, un Sneasel que capturó hacia poco tiempo atrás, y ella también quería el suyo. Semanas antes de su sexto cumpleaños, le estuvo exigiendo a su padre un pokemon como regalo, pero ella quería que fuese una sorpresa, así que no le daba un nombre en específico, pero en su mente jugaba con la idea de tener un Clefairy, un Ponyta o un Horsea, pokemon lindos que cualquier pequeña de su edad deseaba, pero como se dijo, ella quería una sorpresa, y vaya que Giovanni se la dio.

Llegó su cumpleaños, y cuando despertó, allí estaba, en su habitación, el nuevo pokemon que le regalaron: un Snubbull con un moño rosa sobre su cabeza; cabe destacar que su reacción no fue de alegría sino de extrañeza y a la vez de miedo, el color rosa podía verse bien, ya que su cuerpo parecía que llevara un vestido encima, y el moño le daba cierto toque femenino, no era exactamente bonito, pero funcionaba igual, pero su rostro, aquella mueca que solo mostraba la seriedad y amargura del pokemon canino, aquel rostro de una sola expresión que la miraba con algo parecido al desprecio y el rechazo.

Anneline no salió de su habitación, no dijo nada, no expresó nada ni hizo nada, solo se quedó allí, compartiendo miradas con el Snubbull.

Giovanni no estuvo presente cuando se le entregó el regalo a su hija, ni si quiera estuvo presente el resto del día, pero se sintió satisfecho por haberle cumplido un deseo a su hija. Anneline nunca supo porque su padre le consiguió dicho pokemon, nunca le cuestionó, pero no quería decir que le agradara, no le cuestionó porque no quería que se enojara por ello. ¿Qué hizo, luego de ver a aquel pokemon rosa? Solo volvió a acostarse y fingir que se dormía nuevamente, esperando a que, al volver a levantar, el Snubbull sea remplazado por un elegante Ponyta o algo parecido, o que por lo menos ya no estuviera allí. Pocos segundos pasaron y volvió a "levantarse," pero allí seguía, mirándola fijamente con aquel ceño fruncido. Tras pocos segundos para asimilarlo nuevamente, volvió a cubrirse y fingir que dormía.

La chica se cubrió por completo con las sabanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella sabía que era inevitable, que un pokemon más bonito no iba a aparecer, pero tenía la esperanza que, por lo menos, se aburriera y se fuera para no tener que volver a verlo. Pero sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo, algo había sido colocado sobre ella. Se destapó, y allí estaba, el Snubbull que deseaba que se fuera, ahora estaba encima de ella, mirándola casi, como si fuese, con desprecio.

A Anneline no le dolía tener al pokemon encima, poco más de siete kilos era como tener a un niño encima, tampoco se sentía atemorizada por él, o ella, aun no sabía el género de su "nuevo" pokemon, pero por el moño rosa, podría deducir que era hembra. La chica no dijo nada, ni expresó nada, solo levantó la mano derecha y la colocó sobre la cabeza del pokemon canino, no era una muestra de afecto, pero tampoco de desprecio, solo fue porque no supo que hacer. El Snubbull no reaccionó ante tal gesto, solo seguía mirándola.

Anneline se levantó de la cama, así que el pokemon se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella entró a su sanitario y el pokemon la siguió. Tomó un baño dentro de su bañera, y el pokemon la esperaba a una distancia considerable de la tina. Terminó de asearse y se vistió y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello con un cepillo frente al espejo, y el Snubbull la siguió, pero, mientras se cepillaba, se dio cuenta que el pokemon batallaba para alcanzar su cabeza, sus cortas patas delanteras eran muy cortas para alcanzar el moño rosa de su cabeza, tanto fue así que terminó cayéndose de espaldas tratando de quitárselo, parecía que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Al ver esto, Anneline no supo si debía sentir gracia por lo ridículo que se veía el Snubbull, pero se agachó y le quitó el moño, luego lo arrojó a unos centímetros de ellos, era lindo, pero como accesorio para semejante pokemon, no cuadraba. El pokemon se quedó quieto un momento y luego volvió a ponerse sobre sus dos patas traseras, Anneline continuó arreglándose.

Así continuó la mañana de Anneline, salió de su habitación para desayunar y luego salió, siempre acompañada de aquel Snubbull que parecía insistir en seguirla a la distancia y en silencio. Cuando salió de su hogar, subió a la limosina que su padre le había dispuesto para ella y su hermano, el chofer le abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, vio como el pokemon canino quiso subirse al asiente, dando un pequeño salto para quedar colgando en el borde del asiento, y con sus cortas patitas delanteras hizo esfuerzos para subir el resto de su cuerpo sobre el asiento, y en todo momento su nueva entrenadora solo lo vio de manera indiferente hasta que finalmente subió, lo único que hizo fue hacerse a un lado para darle espacio al Snubbull, el chofer cerró la puerta y después fue al asiento del conductor para cumplir con su deber. Detrás de ellos, salía otro vehículo detrás de ellos, los guardaespaldas asignados a ella.

No hubo un largo paseo, Anneline pidió ir al bosque verde, lo más adentro que la limosina pudiera ir, y así pasó. El vehículo se adentró al bosque Verde, el bosque vecino a la ciudad y, quizá, el más grande y frondoso de la región de Kanto, el vehículo logró caminar unos kilómetros hasta que ya no pudo avanzar más por el sendero debido a las condiciones de este, allí fue donde bajó Anneline, acompañada de Snubbull, y comenzó a andar por aquel sendero, detrás de ella, le siguieron sus dos guardaespaldas.

La chica no temía a aquel bosque, no le preocupaba el perderse, podía seguir por aquel sendero ya que sabía a donde la dirigiría. Desde muy pequeña, su padre siempre los llevó, a ella y a su hermano, a aquel espeso lugar; casi siempre paseaban por allí. Anneline no sabía la razón, pero ella suponía que lo hacía para que perdieran, o enfrentaran sus miedos, ya que siempre les decía: "este bosque es traicionero, te puede hacer pasar malos momentos si temes a cruzar por él, pero también puede ser tan bueno como un amigo, si le demuestras quien manda en tu ser, puede incluso tenerte respeto," pero ella nunca le entendió el verdadero significado de dichas palabras, pero si entendió que, debido a lo grande y espeso que podía llegar a ser el bosque, con sus grandes árboles que pueden engañar a la gente y hacer que se perdieran, y sus pokemon salvajes que pueden atacar a cualquier entrenador novato o con poca experiencia, dicho bosque generaba un sentimiento de temor y nerviosismo en las personas, pero cuando ella dejó de sentir aquello por el bosque Verde, dejó de sentirlo en general para casi todas las cosas que ella conocía, y sabía que su hermano había experimentado lo mismo pero en mayor medida, y todo gracias a su padre.

A veces ella creía, que él y el bosque Verde, tenían una especie de vinculo especial. Como si, desde su nacimiento, Giovanni estuviera conectado a la esencia del bosque y a todo lo vivo que allí había, pero por supuesto, eso era imaginación suya (imaginación que se reclamaba, que creaba de niña solo por la profunda admiración que sentía por su padre en aquel momento).

Anneline llegó a un arroyo donde bebían los pokemon salvajes del bosque. Era uno pequeño, con una fosa que debía tener apenas dos metro y medio de diámetro, desembocaba en un pequeño brazo que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con algunas rocas distribuidas por el brazo, que era por donde pasaban los pokemon más pequeños para evitar mojarse, cabe destacar que su profundidad era de solo unos centímetros, solo corrían peligro los Sunkern, ya que el agua podía llegar a cubrir todo su cuerpo, dejando su hoja expuesta, y a los Oddish les llegaba hasta la mitad del cuerpo, cubriendo únicamente sus patas y bocas. A dicho arroyo solo llegaban pokemon pequeños, ya que los más grandes bebían en un manantial, casi en el centro del bosque, que era de donde se alimentaba este y demás arroyos pequeños del bosque.

Snubbull estuvo detrás de ella todo momento. Cuando ella llegó al arrollo y se detuvo, el pokemon igual se detuvo. Los guardaespaldas, por petición de la chica, se quedaron a una larga distancia de ella, Anneline quería estar a solas con su pokemon.

—Bueno— inició la chica. Estaba mirando al arrollo, dándole la espalda a Snubbull— fue muy bonito este tiempo que pasamos juntos. Aprendí que no te gustan los adornos en la cabeza y que el rosa te queda muy bien. Pero, esto no funcionará— suspiró— gracias papa, se lo agradeceré cuando lo vea la siguiente semana, con suerte. Pero es momento de despedirnos mi pequeño… ¿Compañero? Perdón, pero no se me ocurren más palabras— se dio la vuelta, y allí seguía frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

Anneline quedó un tanto sorprendida, no era, exactamente lo que esperaba por parte del pokemon— tienes razón, no lo expliqué bien, pero no quiero ser tan directa— comenzó a pensar en otras palabras para explicarle mejor al pokemon, que quería dejarlo libre allí mismo. Ella miró a su alrededor y luego extendió los brazos— ¡Todo este bosque es tuyo! ¡Eres libre! ¡Y aquí es a donde perteneces! Ya no es necesario que sigas siguiéndome, ahora, puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí y hacer muchos amigos pokemon—

Otra vez, Snubbull seguía mirándola. Ella no sabía si no se explicaba bien (ya que sabía que era mala al decir indirectas debido a su poca practica con su familia), o si era el pokemon que le costaba mucho entender el lenguaje humano. Comenzó a desesperarse, más por la mirada directa y penetrante de Snubbull que por el hecho que no le entendiera.

—¿No entiendes acaso? — preguntó la chica— ¡vete! — levantó una mano y luego señaló, a ningún punto en específico— ¡Eres libre! ¡Sé un Snubbull feliz! —

No se fijó cuando el pokemon dio un salto grande y alcanzó la altura de su mano y la apresó entre sus fauces, no la masticaba, pero si incrustó sus dientes en aquella mano con fuerza.

Anneline no presentó sorpresa, sino que se quedó mirando a su pokemon a los ojos y luego pasó a ver su boca que apresaba a su mano, parpadeó un par de veces…— oh…— y finalmente el dolor se presentó y ella gritó.

Gritó con fuerza y ganas, era la primera vez que era atacada por un pokemon, por lo regular todo pokemon que pretendiera atacarla era repelido por los guardaespaldas de su padre, pero como ellos se quedaron lejos, el Snubbull tenía espacio suficiente para hacer su movimiento.

Agitaba el brazo, pero sentía como reforzaba la mordida agudizando el dolor de aquellos colmillos incrustados en su mano, si le empujaba la cara para que se soltara daría el mismo resultado doloroso, así que procuraba ya no hacerlo, pero el dolor iba incrementando conforme pasaba el tiempo y se estaba desesperando porque se soltara.

Los soldados del Team Rocket llegaron, alertados por los gritos de la niña, se preocuparon y se atemorizaron al principio, pues si gritaba era por algo grave y si algo le pasaba, ellos estarían en problemas. Al llegar al claro donde ella estaba, vieron lo que consideraron una escena muy ridícula de ella siendo mordida por su propio pokemon, pero por mas ridícula y graciosa que les pareciera la escena, no dejaba de ser un problema. Sin saber qué hacer, lo primero que se les ocurrió fue sacar sus pokemon para atacar a Snubbull y así liberar la mano de la pequeña, o por lo menos, el Snubbull intentaría defenderse y dejaría la mano de Anneline. Y así lo hicieron, uno sacó un Elekid y el segundo soldado sacó al campo a un Magby, dichos pokemon eran pequeños, pero eran del tamaño ideal para enfrentarse al pokemon canino y no lesionar a Anneline en el proceso.

Su estrategia resultó, el Snubbull sintió el peligro y soltó la mano de su entrenadora, para colocarse frente a ella, preparado para la batalla, antes que los soldados ordenaran a sus pokemon atacar, el Snubbull usó placaje contra el Magby, pero este lo esquivo de un salto, pero detrás de él estaba Elekid quien fue el que recibió el ataque de su contrincante. Con Elekid caído, el soldado entrenador del Magby le ordenó a su pokemon usar ascuas, y así obedeció el pokemon. Pequeñas bolas de fuego salieron de la boca del pokemon rojo y dieron justo en la espalda de Snubbull, a este le dolió el ataque, pero lo soportó y no mostró que la agresión lo debilitara ni un poco.

Anneline, una vez que su mano se liberó, sujetó esta con la otra mano para revisar que los colmillos de su pokemon no hubiesen traspasado su extremidad y la hubiese dejado herida de gravedad, pero no tenía daño más allá de la marca de la mordida, la cual aun así le dolía bastante sobre todo cuando la tocaba, pero se recuperaría, quizá su pokemon lo hizo más como un juego que por agredirla. Pero hablando de su pokemon, observó la batalla desde lejos, el dolor de su mano habia desaparecido solo porque lo estaba ignorando, ya que su concentración estaba más en la dispareja batalla que su Snubbull estaba librando. Observó su fuerza al golpear a Elekid, para ser tan pequeño lo había envestido justo como lo haría un Tauros, de haber tenido cuernos como el pokemon antes mencionado, de seguro le hubiese hecho una perforación al Elekid. Le gustó verlo tan fuerte y orgulloso frente a sus adversarios, pero su defecto era su falta de agilidad, puesto que hubiese esquivado ese ataque del Magby, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que también el pokemon estaba esperando una orden suya

—¡Que estas esperando! ¡Usa placaje! ¡O cabezazo! ¡O lo que sepas! ¡Solo haz algo! ¡Defiéndete! — gritó la chica mientras agitaba los brazos para que su pokemon la notara y así le escuchara la orden.

Subbull volteó a ver a su entrenadora, y asintió, dándole a entender que captaba la orden. Mirando a su oponente, comenzó a correr hacia él con la cabeza inclinada para golpearlo con esta apenas lo alcanzara. Magby no se movió, estuvo esperando la orden de su entrenador para atacar, pero esta nunca llegó, solo se quedó quieto mientras fue golpeado por Snubbul, con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al piso y a un metro de su posición original.

Del otro lado, Elekid se levantaba un tanto aturdido y mareado por tremendo golpe que recibió.

—¡Elekid! ¡Usa impactrueno, ahora! — ordenó el entrenador del pokemon

Elekid obedeció, y de su cuerpo salió un rayó que fue directo hacia el Snubbull, pero lo falló, aún estaba un tanto aturdido que no pudo concentrar el rayo en su objetivo, sino que cayó a pocos centímetros de distancia de él, dándole una señal de advertencia a Snubbull.

—¡Ahora Snubbull! ¡Usa cara susto! — Anneline ahora parecía más entusiasmada al dar las ordenes, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo combatiendo al lado de aquel Snubbull, quizá su opinión acerca de él cambiaria luego de aquel combate.

Snubbull se acercó a Elekid, y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos mirando a los de su rival. Elekid comenzó a sentirse incomodo al tener la cara de Snubbull tan de cerca, al verla con su ceño fruncido. Anneline estaba emocionada, su estrategia funcionó a pesar de haberlo dicho deliberadamente.

—¡Magby, usa ascuas nuevamente! —Fue la orden que se escuchó.

EL Magby del otro soldado saltó por encima de su compañero pokemon, y disparó de su boca unas bolas de fuego que impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo de Snubbull haciéndolo retroceder, y caer sobre su espalda. Magby cayó de pie justo en frente de Elekid. Anneline tardó en darse cuenta del ataque, solo esperó que no se hubiera resultado con quemaduras, puesto que había visto pequeños moretones negros en su cuerpo, pero estuvo sorprendida por la resistencia de su pokemon.

—¡No te dejes! ¡Usa placaje! —

Snubbull se levantó y se preparó, colocándose rígidamente sobre sus dos patas traseras y colocando su cabeza hacia el frente, comenzó a correr, tomando velocidad cada vez más, pronto, su cuerpo se envolvió por una especie de aura luminosa. El ataque dio de lleno contra el par de pokemon rivales y fue con tal fuerza que los lanzó por el aire un par de metros. Cayó primero Magby, pero Elekid cayó encima de él, dejando al pokemon de fuego sin aliento y pronto se desmayó, ya no podía continuar batallando, pero Elekid aun podía hacerlo.

—Elekid, ¡usa Impactrueno! – ordenó el entrenador del Elekid mientras que su compañero iba por su pokemon.

—¡Cabezazo! — gritó Anneline.

Elekid tardó para cargar su cuerpo de electricidad, su velocidad se había vito mermada gracias al cara susto de Snubbull, pero esto le dio tiempo al pokemon canino para colocarse frente a él, dar un salto y golpear con su cabeza al pokemon eléctrico, Elekid retrocedió y cayó debilitado, había perdido la batalla.

—No, Elekid…—

—¡Si! ¡lo logramos! — exclamó Anneline a la distancia, mientras que Snubbull gruñó algo que pudo interpretarse como su grito de victoria. Anneline se acercó a su pokemon corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa, casi saltando de emoción mientras se le acercaba; Snubbull solo se dio la vuelta para verla. Al estar frente a su pokemon, ella se agachó y le tomó de las extremidades superiores— ¡lo logramos! ¡lo logramos! —

La chica se mostraba alegre por su victoria ante los soldados, sonreía y jugaba con las patitas de su pokemon y este parecía corresponderle haciendo sonidos de felicidad, aunque en su rostro se mostrara un semblante serio. Los soldados se pusieron uno al lado del otro y se miraron confundidos, sus pokemon ya estaban en sus pokeball para que pudieran descansar.

—No entiendo, ¿la estábamos protegiendo, o estábamos jugando? — dijo uno de ellos

—¿Alguna vez la haz visto comportarse así? — respondió el otro

—¿Qué están haciendo allí? — preguntó Anneline— Hemos terminado, ¡ahora váyanse! —

Ambos soldados seguían sin entender, conmocionados, solo titubearon algo y después se pusieron en posición de firmes— Si señorita— dijeron para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse del claro.

—imbéciles— musitó la chica, luego se dirigió a su pokemon— eso fue increíble. Les dimos una paliza, no sabía que eras tan fuerte. Fuerte… eres muy, muy fuerte, ¡claro que sí! — gritó, soltó las patas de su pokemon, acercó su mano derecha a su rostro y colocó su dedo índice en su mejilla— estoy segura que… papá no quiso entregarme a un pokemon lindo, sino que quería entregarme al más fuerte de todos para mi entrenamiento, aun cuando este fuera tan…— no continuó…— tan…— temía que pudiera ofender a su pokemon— tan… tan como tú— Snubbull la miró confundido y musitó su nombre.

La chica se levantó, dio media vuelta lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante con las manos colocadas hacia atrás de su espalda. Luego dijo— estoy buscando convertirme en la mejor, en la más fuerte, en la más hábil de todos los miembros de la corporación de mi papa. Mi hermano Sylver es muy bueno, pero él tiene un pokemon, y se hará aún más bueno, y para convertirme en la más fuerte, necesito de un pokemon que sea igual de fuerte… y quiero que ese pokemon seas tú Snubbull— en su mente, estaba dando el más emotivo e inspirador discurso, aunque este solo fuesen unas palabras del deseo de una niña y fuese dirigido a un solo pokemon. Se dio la vuelta girando subre sus pies y al mismo tiempo extendió su mano a su pokemon— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras? —

Snubbull dejó de prestarle atención a la chica, pero al ver su mano, solo saltó y volvió a morderla incrustando sus dientes en ella. Anneline, volvió a reaccionar tarde, solo miró a su pokemon y exclamó— oh…—

Luego… volvió a gritar con fuerza y dolor…

Anneline y Snubbull crecieron juntos desde ese momento, y si bien han discutido varias veces, desde un principio, terminaron acostumbrarse uno con el otro. Al haber llegado a la mayoría de edad, Anneline pensaba que Snubbull se veía, en cierta forma, lindo al lado de una niña, pero que, al lado de una señorita, sería mejor un Granbull, así que, desde ese momento, entrenó a su Snubbull solo para hacerlo evolucionar hasta lograrlo.

Ahora, con un arsenal de pokemon listos para batallar, Granbull seguía siendo su mejor compañero y amigo, pero sus discusiones eran constantes y cada vez más violentas. Anneline no tenía problemas con las mordidas de su pokemon, ella misma se sorprendía de su increíble habilidad personal de recuperarse de cualquier ataque en tan poco tiempo y sin secuelas, algo que ni su hermano o padre podían hacer.

—A un lado Granbull— dijo Anneline al acercarse a la puerta, sin detener o mermar su paso.

Granbull escuchó la orden de su entrenadora, despertó y levantó la cabeza para ver que ella se estaba acercando, y sabía que no le gustaba detenerse. El pokemon siempre se colocaba enfrente de la habitación de ella cuando le tocaba entrenar o alguna otra actividad que no requiriera de su presencia, se acostaba en la alfombra de terciopelo rojo frente a la puerta, para dormir y esperarla, y en cierto modo proteger su intimidad que estaba dentro de la habitación. El pokemon dio un bostezo largo, abriendo su gran boca, luego e puso en sus cuatro patas solo para hacerse a un lado del pasillo y dejar el camino libre a la chica, estando allí se sentó y con una pata trasera se comenzó a rascar la oreja.

Anneline pasó frente al pokemon y no lo miró, no hacían falta las miradas para saber que debía seguirla una vez que ella entrara, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Granbull se puso en sus dos patas, pero antes, volteó a ver al guardia que se detuvo a los diez metros, le gruñó un rato, solo un rato, para luego entrar a la habitación y cerrar con su pata, pero con mucha fuerza que se escuchó el portazo por todo el extenso pasillo.

A pesar de tantos años como guardaespaldas de Anneline, aquel soldado siempre había temido a ese Granbull, y sabía que aquel pokemon parecía odiarlo o por lo menos, disfrutaba de lastimar a la gente, y si no guardaba la distancia, ese Granbull se entretendría con él, o con sus huesos.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Anneline procedió a desvestirse, quitándose primero el top deportivo, dejando libre su busto, siempre hacia eso primero antes de ducharse, como una medida para relajar su pecho y espalda, luego— vuelve a azotar la puerta, y te arrojare con el Nidoking de papa— amenazó a su pokemon, pero esa era quizá la única amenaza que nunca cumplía, puesto que la hacia todos los días. Aun así, ella sabía que el Nidoking de su padre lo lastimaría bastante, así como ella lo lastimaría bastante a él y, aun así, ella seguiría luchando hasta vencerlo.

La chica se metió al baño de su habitación, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Granbull solo se recostó en el suelo, frente a la puerta, y volvió a dormir, en tan poco tiempo estaba sumida en un gran y profundo sueño.

* * *

A quien lo lea: este es uno de mis fics favoritos, y si bien no lo he actualizado constantemente, no pienso dejarlo morir... solo eso.


	8. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

**1**

El Bosque Verde, decenas de acres, pero compactados a lo largo de poco más del cincuenta por ciento de la ruta dos, lleno de grandes y frondosos robles que parecieran cubrir todo el cielo y llenar de sombras y oscuridad, el sol tenia siempre dificultades para que sus rayos pudieran penetrar las enormes copas y llenar de luz el camino, por inferencia era muy común que todos los que entraran terminaran perdiéndose gracias a sus laberínticos caminos, o por la densa oscuridad que no te hacia identificar cuando era de día y cuando de noche.

Es, sin duda, un lugar al cual la gente le atribuye misterios y muchos parecían temerle, por ende, desde hacía muy poco, había brigadas voluntarias y apoyadas por las autoridades de ciudad Verde, para ayudar a cruzar por el bosque a personas que temieran a perderse en su inmensidad. Dichas brigadas estaban disponibles para cualquiera que requiriera el apoyo, pero a la vez hay quienes no lo han querido usar a pesar de las insistencias de los voluntarios y las autoridades.

Muchos entrenadores novatos, y no tan novatos, no habían estado aceptado la ayuda de las brigadas para cruzar el bosque, y a pesar de las insistencias de los voluntarios para acompañarlos, la mayoría siempre opta por adentrarse y sobrellevar los peligros por sus cuentas. Desde siempre, el Bosque Verde se ha vuelto un lugar icónico para la región, no solo por lo anterior mencionado, sino igual porque para los entrenadores, el Bosque Verde es su primer gran reto, en donde llevarían a cabo sus primeras capturas pokemon y también sus primeras batallas contra pokemon salvajes y les serviría como entrenamiento para ir ganando experiencia junto a sus pokemon para enfrentarse al primer gimnasio en ciudad Plateada. Esa osadía, que muchas personas de la ciudad atribuían a la juventud de los entrenadores, o a la emoción de atravesar una nueva aventura, provocaba que muchos entrenadores pudieran terminar perdidos al ir caminando en senderos sin salida y olvidándose también de la noción del tiempo. La mayoría lograba salir y llegar a ciudad Plateada, pero hambrientos, y en ocasiones heridos por encuentros con pokemon fuertes y violentos. Pero la otra parte que no salía, muchas veces eran encontrados, por las cuadrillas de voluntarios, vagando perdidos y cansados sin pensar más en su emocionante aventura sino, solamente, en salir de allí. Muchos de ellos terminaban abandonando la idea de viajar por la región solo por ese traumático suceso por el cual habían pasado.

Pero, para algunos entrenadores, el bosque Verde no era tan peligroso como se decía, sobre todo si ya lo habían cruzado por lo menos una vez. Y este era el caso de nuestro héroe, quien ya lo había cruzado al inicio de su aventura junto a su nueva compañera Misty.

Sobre la copa de los árboles, donde solamente llegaban los pokemon voladores, ahora estaba despejado, desprovisto de nubes y de parvadas, a excepción de un pokemon. Un pokemon volador, tan grande y pesado que era increíble que volara, este pokemon, que adoraba los vientos huracanados, no era el ave más grande del mundo pokemon pero si era la más grande de la región de Kanto. Un Pidgeot, un Pidgeot común y corriente pero que Tenía una Particularidad, y era increíble que pudiera volar con casi 40 kilogramos de peso (39.5 kg), sino que, en su espalda, llevaba a un humano y a dos pokemon pequeños.

Sobre la espalda de Pidgeot, estaba Ash, mirando hacia el frente con una enorme sonrisa, se había quitado la gorra para que no se le cayera y se le extraviara y para que el viento revoloteara su cabello mientras surcaba los cielos encima de su viejo y entrañable amigo, Pidgeot. Sobre su hombro estaba Pikachu, sujetándose fuerte a su camisa para no caer, al igual que su entrenador, le gustaba que el viento jugara con sus largas orejas.

El bosque Verde era, sin duda, un lugar importante para la memoria de Ash, ya que fue aquí donde capturó a sus primeros pokemon salvajes: Caterpie y Pidgeotto, y este último, era ahora el Pidgeot con el que estaba volando en aquel momento. Así como Caterpie (que evolucionó a Butterfree), que fue liberado cerca de ciudad Azafran, para cumplir con su ciclo de apareamiento con una Butterfree rosa, Pidgeot también fue liberado en el bosque verde para proteger a una parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto que eran atormentados por un enorme Fearow (Fearow que Ash golpeó con una piedra y lo molestó, en la ruta 1, cuando era un Spearow). Aunque era un Pidgeotto aun, cuando encontraron a esa parvada, Ash y su compañero sintieron que debían ayudar y hacer justicia para los pobres pokemon aterrorizados, su sentido de justicia, y de responsabilidad que sentía Pidgeotto hacia los de su especie, lo hicieron evolucionar en un Pidgeot para hacerse más fuerte y vencer al Fearow. Desde entonces, Pidgeot se volvió en líder de aquella parvada, y los ayudaría a encontrar un lugar más seguro y protegerlos en el proceso. Originalmente, Ash planeaba volver por él terminando su viaje por las islas naranjas, pero cuando lo hizo, Pidgeot se volvió en parte importante para aquel bosque, protegiendo no solo a su parvada, sino protegiendo a todo pokemon que no pudiera defenderse. Ash sabía que tenía una responsabilidad muy grande en el bosque, no podía privarlo de eso, tuvo que dejarlo allí para no perturbar su deber de liderazgo, pero lejos de estar triste, se sentía orgulloso que su amigo de su primera aventura, cumpliera con el deber y la justicia. Ash lo dejó, pero ambos sabían que siempre serían amigos, y Pidgeot, cada que Ash necesitara cruzar por el bosque, lo ayudaría surcando los aires.

En la mañana, Ash y Gary se habían separado, con Gary quedándose en la ciudad y Ash dirigiéndose al bosque Verde. Pero una vez llegando a la entrada, él sabía lo peligroso que era ingresar al bosque, y aunque él ya lo había hecho, siempre era favorable cuando podías evitar los problemas y encontrar una forma diferente de cruzarlo, y para él era sobre su viejo amigo Pidgeot. Una vez llegando al bosque, se encontró a una mujer junto a un Raticate, miembro de la brigada de voluntarios para cruzar el bosque, pero ella, no le ofreció su ayuda.

Ash y aquella señora ya se conocían anteriormente. Ella era una señora de mediana edad, vestía de manera sencilla. Con una falda verde y una blusa holgada rosa claro. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido y ya iniciaba a lucir algunas pocas canas, pero no parecía importarle. En sus pies, unas sandalias sencillas de color marrón, siempre que debía hacer guardia en la entrada del bosque para esperar a gente que quisiera cruzarlo, ella estaba sentada en un banco que ella traía junto a su Raticate a su lado, siempre saludando con una sonrisa y entusiasmada por conocer a gente nueva.

Ella había vivido en ciudad Verde toda su vida, y conocía perfectamente el bosque verde, sobretodo porque de pequeña se había perdido persiguiendo un Ratatta que le había robado una pieza de pan, era pequeña y tenía miedo, se habría quedado perdida por mucho tiempo de no haber sido porque, antes que anocheciera, vio al mismo Ratatta y lo siguió, y ese pokemon le mostró la salida, dejándola en la entrada para luego volver a regresar al bosque, esa era la historia que siempre contaba, pero igual contaba que esa fue la primera vez de un largo historial de veces que se perdió en el bosque en la misma época, y siempre era el mismo pokemon que la encontraba y la ayudaba a salir. De tantas veces que lo hizo, terminó aprendiendo el camino para cruzar el bosque sin perderse nuevamente, y cuando se creó la brigada fue de las primeras en ofrecer su ayuda. Desde entonces, junto a su Raticate, ayuda a las personas a cruzar el frondoso bosque, y su Raticate podía detectar desde su posición si alguien estaba perdió en lo profundo del bosque.

Ella ya había visto anteriormente a Ash, en varias ocasiones volvía para ir a ciudad Plateada y reencontrarse con su amigo. Aunque la primera vez le ofreció ayuda, pronto descubrió que no lo necesitaría en ningún momento, pues siempre llegaba su Pidgeot, desde el bosque, descendiendo y colocándose frente a él, dejando que el chico le salude con afecto y le acaricie las alas. Ella veía como Ash se subía a su espalda y volaba lo más alto para pasar sobre el bosque hasta ciudad Plateada. Para ella estaba claro que Ash no necesitaría ayuda, así que ya no se molestaba en ofrecérsela, solo se saludaban gracias a la simpatía que se tenían y veía como partía sobre su Pidgeot.

Cuando era un Pidgeotto, Pikachu tendía a subirse a su espalda y volar con él, se había convertido en una actividad muy común entre ellos cuando descansaban, era algo que había hecho solo con él y que no había hecho de nuevo con los pokemon tipo volador que Ash había capturado subsecuentemente, a excepción de Charizard. Cada vez que volvían a reencontrarse, Pikachu disfrutaba de la compañía de su viejo amigo y de volver a surcar los cielos con él como lo hacía antes.

Pero a alguien que no le gustaba estar a esa altura, era a Riolu, quien estaba abrazado al torso de Ash, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas, con sus ojos cerrados y hasta temblaba levemente, todo por el temor de caerse. Riolu tenía una especie de fobia a las alturas, pero no solo a eso, también a los pokemon ave como el Pidgeot que estaban montando.

Esa misma mañana, cuando se despidieron del viejo amigo de su entrenador, y se dirigieron al bosque Verde, una vez que llegaron a la entrada se detuvieron, al ocurrir esto, Riolu se extrañó pues creía que iban a ingresar, y en su mente ya imaginaba varias situaciones donde caminaban en la oscuridad, con una densa niebla y escuchando ruidos extraños, cuando de la nada, enormes pokemon salvajes como Nidoking, Exxeggutor o Golem, pokemon de gran altura y enorme fuerza, aparecen para atacarlos, asustando a sus compañeros de viaje, quienes quedan inmóviles ante el peligro y no pueden reaccionar. En ese momento sería cuando Riolu, armado de valor, se pondría recto y frente a los pokemon salvajes, y haciendo uso de su nuevo movimiento aprendido (Patada Salto Alta), no solo los vencería a los tres, sino que los haría huir lejos y atemorizados de su poder. Con eso, y orgulloso de si mismo, habría salvado a sus amigos quienes lo abrazarían alabando su increíble fuerza… pero todo eso se quedaría en su imaginación.

Todos sus planes se desmoronaron, cuando vio venir del interior del bosque a aquel gran pokemon volador de color marrón con beige en el pecho, y de plumas rojas en la cola y amarillas sobre la cabeza. Una vez que vio que se acercaba a él y a sus compañeros, toda la valentía que imaginó tener se desvanecía y en cambio fue acercándose más y más a su entrenador. Cuando ese enorme (comparado con él) pokemon que casi media lo mismo que su entrenador, se posicionó frente a ellos, y extendió sus alas mostrándose todavía más grande y exclamando un grito que en sus oídos parecía tan devastador como si de un Chirrido se tratase y bajara sus defensas, Riolu se apresuró para colocarse detrás de su entrenador para que este lo protegiera. Cuando vio que Ash se le acercó, le acarició las alas y le habló como si nada, Riolu se encontró confundido al ver a su compañero acercarse tan peligrosamente a ese pokemon, quería ir, acercarse y golpear al ave para que se alejara y proteger así a su amigo, pero cuando el Pidgeot volteó a verlo, Riolu se paralizó y se desmayó en el suelo. Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue la camisa de su entrenador y sintió como lo sujetaba con su brazo derecho para pegarlo más a él, miró a un lado y vio el cielo azul, miró hacia abajo y vio la copa de los árboles, entonces miró detrás suyo, allí estaban esas alargadas plumas, dos rojas y dos amarillas, estaba sobre aquel enorme pokemon volador, y su instinto lo hizo aferrarse más a su entrenador y cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en su alegre mundo de fantasía y alejarse de aquel aterrador momento.

—¡Allí está! — dijo Ash entusiasmado con la mirada al frente— ¿Lo vez, Pikachu? —

—¡Pi! ¡Pikachu! —

El trayecto fue de casi los veinte minutos, es bastante rápido si vas en línea recta y sobre todo si lo haces volando. Se podía reconocer cuando terminaba el bosque pues era cuando los arboles desaparecían, y terminando el bosque Verde, iniciaba ciudad Plateada, lugar del Gimnasio Pokemon de Tipo Roca, y era además el hogar de Brock, el viejo amigo de Ash.

Pidgeot exclamó un grito y comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y a descender poco a poco, estando a la par con las copas de los árboles, pero le era necesario para llegar al suelo. Cabe señalar que, al gritar, Riolu se estremeció.

Brock era de los mejores amigos de Ash, con el que compartió la mayoría de sus aventuras desde que se conocieron allí mismo, en ciudad Plateada cuando Brock era líder. Luego de "vencerlo" o lo que Brock consideró una victoria para Ash, y de hacerse con su primera medalla de gimnasio, él decidío acompañarlo por toda la región junto con la chica que seguía al chico y siempre le reclamaba por su bicicleta. Fue así como iniciaron, no solo con una nueva y extensa aventura, sino que forjarían una duradera amistad vigente hasta la fecha.

Ash siempre recordaba a Brock, cuando tenía un problema, pensaba en la solución que él podría darle, recordaba la atención que le daba a los pokemon y, obviamente, en la comida que preparaba. Así como lo hizo al incio de su aventura por Hoenm cuando se separarón por segunda ocasión, siendo la primera cuando viajó por las islas naranjas y Brock se quedó con la profesora Ivy, pero allí al menos tenía a Tracey que lo acompañaba. Pero cuando inició en Hoenm, solo conocía a May, una chica que inició un viaje pokémon solo para conocer varios lugares de la región sin tener un objetivo fijo, y con ella, le terminó acompañando Max, su pequeño hermano que igual quería aprender más sobre los pokemon pero en la práctica, estando al aire libre y en convivencia con ellos, y ya no en la teoría que encontraba investigando en libros. Cuando en una ocasión, los tres descubrieron que viajar sin un plan de sustento no era tan buena idea como aparentaba.

En su segundo día de viaje juntos, con dirección a ciudad Ferrica, los tres chicos se dispusieron a comer sobre unas rocas pero fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos llevaba comida. Y si bien, Ash había culpado a ambos por salir de casa sin nada que comer, ellos igual lo culparon por tener tres años viajando y no recordar que para un nuevo viaje en otra región debía llevar comida. Resignado, y acostándose sobre unas rocas pensando que moriría de hambre ese día, recordó la comida de Brock, tan deliciosa y exquisita, que mientras la preparaba podía sentir su olor a varios metros de distancia, y, aunque recibió un regaño de su nueva amiga, alabó la forma de cocinar de su antiguo compañero. Afortunadamente para los tres, ese día Brock apareció para volver a acompañar a su entrañable amigo.

Teniéndolo a él de su lado en Hoenm y, posteriormente, en su aventura en Sinnoh junto con su compañera Dawn, y ya con un poco más de razonamiento que cuando inició su viaje en Kanto, Ash se dio cuenta que dependía mucho del ex líder de gimnasio. Él no pensaba en que iba a comer día con día, o como curaría a sus pokemon si lo requería y no había un centro pokemon cerca, no tenía porqué pensar en eso porque tenía a Brock, pero, ¿de no ser así? ¿Cómo se las hubiese ingeniado si al inicio de su aventura hubiese ido en solitario como era la idea original? ¿O qué hubiese pasado con May si ella no se hubiera topado con ellos y hubiese viajado sola como lo había planeado? En su primer día ya había demostrado no tener un plan para sobrevivir al aire libre tanto tiempo. Quizá en Sinnoh, Dawn se las hubiese ingeniado, al menos ella tenía una idea de que quería hacer de su viaje y como lo iba a lograr, pero igual necesitó mucha ayuda de Brock y Ash durante sus deslices.

Una vez que se separó de Brock para que este pudiese dedicarse a estudiar para ser un Doctor Pokemon, y Ash se fue a Unova y decidió participar en la liga de la región, empezó a preguntarse cómo sobrevivir en una nueva región muy diferente a las otras cuatro donde había viajado, sin Brock. Sus habilidades en la cocina eran terribles y sus pokemon lo sabían, pues varías veces trató de cocinar para sí y para los pokemon pero siempre resultaba desagradable y ni si quiera Muk se atrevería a comerlo. Él no era tan previsor como su amigo, podría comprar un día una poción para curar a sus pokemon y luego olvidar conseguir otra en el siguiente pueblo, si se perdía en un bosque y sus pokemon resultaban heridos sería difícil poder curarlos ya que su conocimiento sobre las bayas era escaso, solo recordaba las que él no debía comer. Pero ya instalado en Unova, intentó hacer un plan para subsistir, pero prontamente lo abandonó cuando conoció a Cilan y, nuevamente, encontró a alguien de quien depender para esos casos, y nuevamente lo hizo en la región de Kalos, y en la región de Alola, simplemente encontraba quien se encargará de los víveres y él se olvidaba de eso completamente.

Pero a pesar de hacerse de muchos amigos en distintos lugares, siempre recordaría a Brock, y siempre volverían a verse como se prometieron luego separarse terminada la Liga Sinnoh. Por esa razón, siempre que Ash volvía a Kanto, Ash procuraba ir a ciudad Plateada con la intención de ver a Brock y también para tener un combate de entrenamiento que siempre venía bien entre ellos.

Pidgeot descendió. El bosque Verde había terminado y finalmente comenzaba el camino empedrado que daba la bienvenida a Ciudad Plateada. Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador y de un saltó llegó al suelo. Ash bajó de Pidgeot con Riolu aun pegado a él.

—Ya acabó, Riolu, ya puedes mirar— dijo con amabilidad mientras agitaba a Riolu.

El pokemon tipo lucha abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun tembloroso. Ya no sentía el viento por su cuerpo y no sentía vértigo. Al voltear a ver, se fijó que nuevamente estaban en tierra. Ash lo fue bajando con cuidado y lo dejó en el suelo. Pikachu miró a Riolu y le dio un afectuoso "¡Pika!" pero Riolu se sonrojó y adoptó una pose orgullosa, se puso erguido y cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, colocó una de sus patas en su cadera y después golpeó su pecho con la otra, como diciéndole que no sintió miedo, a lo que Pikachu asintió con un poco de pena. El orgullo de Riolu volvió a desmoronarse cuando escuchó un par de alas batiéndose. Nervioso, con la frente comenzando a sudar y temeroso, volteó a ver detrás suyo, y allí estaba todavía, ese enorme Pidgeot que lo hacía sentir tan pequeño e inseguro, había olvidado que aún seguían juntos.

Ash vio como Riolu aun parecía temer a Pidgeot, solo rio apenado. Ash sabía perfectamente sobre el temor de Riolu hacía los pokemon ave, y hoy descubrió que también le temía a volar sobre uno.

En Alola cuando recientemente lo había capturado, demostró ese miedo ante Decidueye. Luego de haber perdido la piedra eterna que Rowlet usaba para el movimiento "Bomba semilla," el pokemon planta/volador evolucionó a Dartrix, y muy pronto terminó evolucionando a Decidueye. Ahora era más grande y, aunque seguía siendo tan amigable y juguetón como cuando era un Rowlet, su mirada era más furtiva como la de un cazador, y eso ponía a Riolu muy nervioso y atemorizado.

En una ocasión que todos los pokemon estaban libres y jugando entre sí, Decidueye se acercó a Riolu, de manera estrepitosa para jugar con él. Riolu al ver como se acercaba desde lo alto, con las alas extendidas, salió corriendo. Uno pensaría que lo hacía jugando con él, y quizás, así lo tomaba Decidueye quien lo seguía para alcanzarlo, pero no era así, tanto Ash como el profesor Kukui notaban la mirada desesperada de Riolu por alejarse, lagrimeando casi al borde del llanto, y como exhalaba de forma exagerada, notaron que no trataba de jugar sino de alejarse del pokemon tipo planta. Cuando Decidueye lo alcanzó, lo sujetó con sus patas y se elevó, Riolu gritó. No fue el grito de alguien sorprendido por elevarse, fue el grito de alguien que se sentía una presa que sabía que su destino era ser devorada. Gritó tan fuerte que todos lo escucharon y notaron el terror en su grito, y por un momento, todos sintieron el mismo temor que él, pero era temor la preocupación, pues temían que se lastimara la garganta, o que sufriera un colapso en ese momento. luego de eso, Riolu se desmayó aun estando sujetado por las garras de Decidueye.

Cuando el pokemon Plata/Fantasma escuchó el grito, se preocupó por el pequeño pokemon que tenía en sus garras, y volteó a verlo para descubrir que estaba inconsciente. Se preocupó, quizá el pequeño pokemon creyó que iba a ser devorado por un ave de presa, y era porque Decidueye a veces olvidaba que su aspecto podía parecer atemorizante para pokemon que no lo conocían como Riolu, que llevaba poco tiempo con ellos. Olvidaba que ya no era un pequeño y lindo Rowlet, aunque se comportara como tal. Al escuchar los gritos de su entrenador, quien se acercaba a él, comprendió que ya era momento de descender y dejar al pequeño Riolu en tierra firme.

Ash estaba preocupado por su pokemon. Él era tan pequeño, y sabía tan poco sobre él, que no pudo presentir si tenía miedo. Cuando estuvo finalmente en el suelo, lo tomó entre sus brazos, solo estaba desmayado, lo cual era bueno pues no significaba un riesgo mayor, solo era cuestión de esperar a que despertara. Cuando lo hizo, se mostró bien, como si recién se hubiese despertado, lo cual fue un alivio para su entrenador, pero cuando Decidueye trató de acercarse para disculparse con él, este volvió a mostrarse nervioso y trató de acercarse más al chico de gorra.

Con el tiempo, Ash descubrió que no solo fue por el incidente con Decidueye, sino que se mostraba así con todos los pokemon ave de gran tamaño que se encontrara como el Braviary del profesor Kukui. Al preguntarle al profesor sobre que le era lo que le pasaba a Riolu, este respondió que algunos pokemon desarrollan fobias a pokemon que son del tipo al cual son débiles como, por ejemplo, cachorros Houndour que temían a pokemon tipo hada apenas los tenían enfrente. Este ejemplo hizo a Ash recordar a su amiga Iris de la región de Unova, y su Axew, quien parecía tener un miedo irracional a pokemon tipo hielo por ser débil a ellos. Entonces, Riolu le tenía miedo a pokemon volador que son su debilidad, pero no parecía muy creíble debido a que Ash lo había visto interactuar con otros pokemon tipo volador, e incluso ahora, ya que el dia anterior había visto a su Charizard combatir, y no sintió temor siendo este un pokemon volador y con alas grandes. Al querer consultar otra opinión, le preguntaron al profesor Oak, dijo que era probable la fobia al tipo volador, aunque también mencionó que pudo haber tenido un evento traumatico, al ser pequeño pudo haber sido presa de un ave rapaz y eso explicaría el porqué gritó cuando Decidueye lo tomó, creyó que lo había escogido como presa.

Ash sabía todo eso, y había estado tratando de ayudarlo, como ahora que quiso presentarle a su viejo compañero Pidgeot. Quería presentarlos, mostrarle que no era peligroso, sino que podía ser su amigo y volar sobre él para que tuviera una agradable experiencia en las alturas, pero no contaba que volvería a desmayarse tan rápidamente.

—No tienes porqué preocuparte Riolu— dijo captando la atención de su pokemon— él es mi viejo amigo, Pidgeot. ¿Sabes? Lo capturé aquí mismo cuando era un Pidgeotto, y ahora es un pokemon protector de los pokemon de este bosque. Es muy amigable Riolu, nunca te haría daño—

Riolu escuchó lo que le dijo su entrenador, así que volteó a ver al ave un momento, pero de solo verlo comenzó a sentir como las palpitaciones de su corazón aceleraban, y el frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Estaba frente a él, pero comenzó a sentir que Pidgeot se hacía más grande al punto que si saltaba hacía adelante podría aplastarlo. Cuando vio que movió su cabeza y trató de hacerla hacía adelante, Riolu dio un paso hacia atrás, luego saltó hacía la pierna del chico para protegerse, nuevamente trató de mirar a Pidgeot y esta vez lo logró y su cuerpo se restauró.

Ash suspiró y se apenó un poco frente a Pidgeot— ay, como que vamos a tardar mucho con esto—

A Ash, esta situación le resultó familiar. Eran las mismas reacciones que sufría su amiga Lillie en al principio que la conoció, asustándose cada que un pokemon se le acercaba o gruñía, y paralizándose cuando uno la tocaba. Así era con Riolu.

Un increíble gritó fue el que hizo Pidgeot a la vez que extendía sus alas. Ash lo miró, comprendía que ya era hora de separarse, Pidgeot ya debía volver al bosque.

—Si. Es cierto— Ash asintió y dijo con seriedad en su mirada. Luego se acercó a Pidgeot— gracias amigo. Será en otra ocasión, ahora, sé que debes irte, pero nos volveremos a ver— y con eso, le volvió a acariciar las alas mientras Pidgeot daba alaridos de alegría y satisfacción

—¡Pi! ¡Pikachu! — gritó Pikachu mientras se acercaba a las patas de Pidgeot para despedirse. Pidgeot correspondió agachando su cabeza y con su pico acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su amigo roedor con mucho afecto.

Por su parte Riolu siguió mirando desde atrás de la pierna de su entrenador, cuando Pidgeot volteó a verlo, se paralizó, pero cerrando los ojos pudo agitar su pata y gruñir un poco en algo que parecía ser un "hasta luego." Pidgeot solo pareció sonreírle, pero un poco apenado.

Al levantarse, Pidgeot dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a sus amigos. Extendió sus alas y volvió a gritar, pero ahora batió las alas y comenzó a elevarse hasta llegar a lo alto en el cielo, después se dirigió de forma recta, nuevamente al bosque Verde, donde cumpliría con su deber de protector de los pokemon, y también estaría esperando a que su amigo volviera a cruzar por el bosque para regresar. Lo estaría esperando, pero no sabía que esta vez, tardaría mucho más de lo habitual.

—¡Adiós Pidgeot! ¡Nos veremos pronto! —

—¡Pika! —

Ash y Pikachu se despidieron desde el suelo, agitando los brazos, viendo como el pokemon volador se alejaba lentamente hasta adentrarse al Bosque Verde. Riolu también lo vio, y comenzó a sentirse más aliviado ahora que el ave se estaba yendo lejos. Se separó de la pierna de su entrenador, ahora podía respirar tranquilo, todo su cuerpo se estaba recuperando. Dio un suspiro de alivio y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos, lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, luego dieron una leve risita. Riolu se sorprendió al verlos tan felices, pero al oírlos reir, se sintió ofendido, nuevamente lo habían visto mostrando debilidad y atemorizado. Cuando era así, se sentía ridículo y burlado. Lo que hizo fue que dio la vuelta y llenó sus mejillas de aire, haciendo un puchero a la par que se sonrosaba levemente.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía ciudad Plateada. Ciudad Plateada no era más grande que Ciudad Verde, al contrario, a pesar de ser prácticamente ciudades vecinas, ciudad Plateada se había quedad rezagada en cuestión de modernización en su infraestructura, seguía siendo una ciudad grande, pero se estaba quedando como la última ciudad de Kanto en alcanzar la modernización contemporánea. Pero se debía a que la ciudad le gustaba conservar una tradición que les había traído la fama.

Al caminar por las calles, notaron que seguían siendo construidas con adoquines de granito, limpiamente cortadas y colocadas de manera simétrica de forma que ninguna era más grande que la otra y todas encajaban en su lugar correspondiente. Muchos paseos laterales de casas eran construidos con rocas, piedras y guijarros, y muchas casas familiares eran construidas con rocas de esquisto, solo los edificios y rascacielos eran construidos con concreto en lugar de algún tipo de roca solida o roca ígnea (que aportaba durabilidad). Al pasar por algún parque público, bancos y mesas estaban hechas de rocas diorita, y al llegar a alguna plaza pública se podían ver estatuas de pokemon tipo roca hechas de basalto. La gran mayoría de las cosas en ciudad Plateada estaban hechas de distintos tipos de roca sólida, he de allí el nombre de la ciudad y su gran popularidad que le hizo tener el honor de poseer un gimnasio pokemon.

Ciudad Plateada es una de las ciudades más antiguas de la región de Kanto, y la población de allí parecía ser la más orgullosa de sus orígenes. Debido al terreno completamente pedregoso que rodeaba a la ciudad, al asentarse allí, la gente comenzó a aprovechar este material natural, rocas y minerales era la materia más abundante del lugar y pronto se volvió en material importante de construcción y comercio. A lo largo de la historia, Kanto cambió, pero ciudad Plateada ha conservado su mayor tradición, el uso de rocas y minerales para su infraestructura.

Ash ya conocía la ciudad, ya no se sorprendía al ver las estructuras de piedra como lo hizo la primera vez que estuvo allí. Aunque siempre pasaba a la plaza principal a ver la estatua de Pikachu de tamaño real que se exhibía junto a las estatuas de otros pokemon, la había visto mil veces y podría verla mil veces más. Como Riolu llevaba poco tiempo con él, aprovechó y le mostró una estatua de un Riolu igual de tamaño real, a lo que Riolu reaccionó de buen humor al verla.

Luego de haber pasado un rato por la plaza principal, se dirigió al gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad y casa de su mejor amigo Brock. El gimnasio estaba ubicado casi a la salida del pueblo, la razón era para que los pokemon tipo roca del lugar, pudieran pulular por los alrededores sin que los vecinos cercanos fueran molestados, los pokemon tipo roca son, especialmente, conocidos por ser escandalosos y rudos, aunque solo estuviesen jugando, además de ser conflictivos al ser provocados.

Al llegar al gimnasio Ash se detuvo justo enfrente de este. Estaba en una zona elevada, por lo que tenía que subir unos escalones muy deformados, Brock le había explicado que en el área donde se ubica el gimnasio es roca sólida, y los escalones fueron tallados allí mismo con la ayuda de algunos Geodude que, a punta de golpes, dieron forma a esa sección rocosa, fue en la época que Kanto no estaba conectada a las otras regiones, por ende, no conocían a los Bibarel para formar superficies más lisas.

La fachada de enfrente, estaba hecha de rocas de diferentes tamaños, colocados una encima de otra, sin haber sido talladas, las rocas habían sido acomodadas formando las paredes perfectamente estables, en la parte superior de la pared de rocas, estaba escrito sobre la roca más grande el nombre: "Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada." Pero solo la fachada de enfrente era lo único que estaba hecho de roca sólida, él resto del gimnasio era una edificación normal parecida a una bodega, hecha con láminas de metal y de aluminio en el techo, era lo curioso del gimnasio de tipo roca, que, de roca, solo tenía el frente. Brock le había dicho que, en un principio, el gimnasio si estaba pensado para ser completamente hecho de rocas, pero por la brusquedad de los ataques durante los combates, las turbulencias provocaban que las rocas se movieran y que podrían caer, provocando pérdidas del gimnasio y de los participantes, por eso mismo, se decidió que fuera construido como un gimnasio como los demás de la región, pero solo el frente se conservaría como estaba pensado originalmente.

Ash se acercó a la puerta de madera, aunque también era de piedra, originalmente, se optó por cambiar a una puerta de madera luego que ninguno de los retadores que llegaban, cuando el gimnasio era nuevo, pudiera abrir la pesada entrada de piedra sólida, se suponía era el primer reto a cumplir en el gimnasio, pero era un reto de fuerza que solo el padre de Brock, primer líder del gimnasio, lograba. La puerta se abrió y el chico con sus pokemon entraron, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, no habían encendido las luces del lugar.

—¿Hola? ¡Brock! — gritó el chico, pero sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta— parece que no hay nadie. ¿Habrá salido? —

Brock sabía de antemano que Ash llegaría, habían pasado días desde que planearon el reencuentro y la batalla, pero, aun así, no estaba allí. De haber salido por unos minutos, pudo haber dejado las luces encendidas, y probablemente haber dejado a su hermano Forrest, el siguiente después de él, pero no era el caso.

Sea cual sea el caso, ya estaba allí, entonces debería hacer algo, y su razonamiento, tan distinto al sentido común de una persona promedio, le dijo que debería encargarse él de encender las luces, conocía muy bien las instalaciones, y sabía que la caja de fusibles e interruptor del gimnasio estaban en la pared del otro lado del gimnasio. Ir hacía allá sería tarea fácil, sino fuera por el campo de batalla en medio de todo el gimnasio, un campo rocoso del que sobresalen enormes estalagmitas de diferentes grosores, algunas puntiagudas y otras no pero que entorpecían el camino en línea recta. En la batalla tiene un motivo, entorpecer la agilidad de pokemon veloces, que pudieran atacar y vencer rápidamente a los pokemon del gimnasio, además de darles ventaja a estos para moverse por un terreno familiar y usarlo para atacar.

—Bien, hagamos esto. Pikachu, dame un poco de luz por favor, usa electrotela—

Pikachu asintió y comenzó a cargar su electricidad. Su cola comenzó a emitir luz, la suficiente para iluminar el punto donde se encontraban, al formarse una pequeña bola de luz, Pikachu la lanzó usando su cola como un bate para arrojar la bola lejos de él; la bola comenzó a extenderse y se formó una especie de telaraña con forma octagonal de quizá cuarenta centímetros de largo, y se posicionó en el suelo, gracias a la luz que irradiaba iluminó una sección del campo y dejó ver que allí estaba libre, ese era electrotela fuera de combate. Pikachu repitió el movimiento y varias telas de luz amarilla se posicionaron por todo el campo, algunas en el suelo y otras sobre las estalagmitas, pero ese truco permitió a Ash y sus compañeros ver todo el campo y así notar donde ir caminando para evitar tropezar.

—Gracias amigo, andando— dijo el chico, sabiendo que la electrotela duraría poco tiempo en el campo de batalla.

Antes que comenzara a caminar junto a su entrenador y a su amigo, Riolu tuvo una mejor idea que la de usar la luz de la electrotela, la oscuridad sería la oportunidad perfecta para probar sus habilidades del aura en el campo.

Ash le había hablado a Riolu, historias sobre Lucarios que él había llegado a conocer, y esas historias parecían fascinarle puesto que, al ser Lucario su evolución, Riolu quería pasar por las mismas aventuras y ser tan fuerte como su entrenador le contaba en esas historias. Le contó del Lucario de Maylene, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Rocavelo en Sinnoh y como una batalla con Dawn hizo que ella y el pokemon recuperaran la confianza entre ellos; sobre el Lucario de Riley y como ayudo a evitar una enorme explosión en isla Hierro, también en la región Sinnoh; del Lucario de Korrina y como este mega evolucionaba, y muchos Lucarios más que eran los protagonistas de las fascinantes historias que Ash le contaba siempre. Pero sin duda, su historia favorita, era la del primer Lucario que Ash conoció y que evitó la muerte del gran árbol de la vida, hogar de Mew y de muchos pokemon que habían vivido allí durante siglos sin la interacción humana.

El Lucario de la historia, era quizá el héroe personal de Riolu, y la historia era tan emocionante como emotiva, y podía escucharla muchas veces sin aburrirse, pero por desgracia, las aventuras de aquel Lucario acabaron allí, pero la admiración de Riolu por el protagonista de la historia era tal, que quería entrenar junto a su entrenador para evolucionar y ser tan fuerte como ese Lucario. Quería ser el protagonista de nuevas historias de aventura y quería que su entrenador siempre lo acompañara como Sir Aaron en la historia.

Una de los movimientos de Lucario, era detección, movimiento que, usado fuera del campo de batalla, permitía al usuario detectar objetos a su alrededor y así evitarlos. Su habilidad con este movimiento era buena, pero con superficies planas y objetos pequeños, pero siempre en lugares conocidos y de día, ahora que estaba en un nuevo lugar y a oscuras, era el escenario perfecto para entrenar el movimiento.

Riolu cerró los ojos y levantó su pata derecha. Se concentró. Pronto, los apéndices de su cabeza se elevaron, ya estaba haciendo uso del movimiento "Detección." Riolu caminó al lado de sus amigos, hiendo en la misma dirección que ellos y sin aminorar su velocidad al caminar, a diferencia de ellos que usaban la luz de la electrotela, Riolu podía sentir la presencia de los objetos y el aura de sus amigos, así era como los identificaba y permanecía a su lado.

Todo parecía tranquilo, ya habían llegado a la mitad del camino cuando Riolu presintió algo, debajo de ellos. Una presencia viva estaba debajo del campo de batalla, justo debajo de ellos y se acercaba velozmente con movimiento serpenteante, podía verlo gracias a detección.

Riolu se detuvo y jaló el pantalón de su entrenador, al sentir esto, Ash igual se detuvo y miró a Riolu

—¿Eh? Riolu, ¿Qué ocurre? —

—¡Pika! —

Cuando Riolu fue el primero en buscar su atención, no le tomó mucha importancia, pero ahora también era Pikachu, él se exaltó por un momento y levantó sus orejas, había escuchado algo y fue repentino.

La tierra comenzó a temblar y una fisura se abrió en el campo de batalla justo en frente del grupo. Ash y los pokemon se sorprendieron cuando el suelo se desprendió pues algo estaba emergiendo de aquella fisura. Algo grande que logró romper la sólida roca del campo y causó tal impacto que hizo que Ash y compañía perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran de espaldas. Ese algo salió del agujero que provocó, gracias a la poca luz producida por la electrotela de Pikachu, lograron ver algunos rasgos de aquello que salía de la tierra. Su cuerpo era grande, casi llegaba al techo del gimnasio, su cuerpo iba serpenteando, aunque se mantenía quieto en su sitio, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose de un lado al otro. Ash no estaba asustado por la presencia del ser que estaba frente a ellos, pero si preocupado, estaban a oscuras, no sabía que tan rápido respondería ante un ataque. Riolu y Pikachu se pusieron frente a él, en posición de ataque en caso tuvieran que luchar.

La criatura gruñó, pero Ash lo identificó, ya lo había escuchado y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

—¡Steelix! —

Las luces del gimnasio se encendieron, pronto todo se iluminó justo a tiempo cuando las electrotelas desaparecieron, ahora podían ver a la criatura que salió del suelo, un pokemon de gran altura. Su cuerpo era parecido al de un ónix, segmentado en grandes esferas, pero con diferencia que en tres de ellas había unas protuberancias a los lados y estas estaban girando lentamente, provocando que el pokemon se moviera de un lado a otro sobre su eje dando la impresión de estar serpenteando; pero a diferencia de un Onix, este pokemon parecía estar cubierto por un revestimiento de metal, y su cabeza era desproporcionalmente enorme a comparación del resto de su cuerpo, su mirada era amenazante, fácilmente podría darle miedo a cualquiera que lo viera por temor a que fuera a atacar de improviso, pero Ash estaba seguro que no le atacaría debido a que conocía ese pokemon, era Steelix, el pokemon de su amigo Brock.

La tierra tembló nuevamente, pero del mismo agujero del que salió Steelix, comenzaron a salir más pokemon: un Golem, un Graveler y seis Geodude, uno de ellos se veía diferente al resto.

Ash dejó de mostrarse sorprendido, conocía a todos esos pokemon y ellos lo conocían a él.

—¡Chicos! — exclamó con alegría a lo que recibió unos gruñidos de entusiasmo por parte de los pokemon de roca.

Los Geodude fueron los primeros en salir del agujero y acercarse rápidamente a Ash, sus cuerpos esféricos y con solo dos brazos como únicas extremidades, iban dando saltos para llegar hacía él, una vez cerca lo rodearon y comenzaron a saltar de alegría mientras gruñían entusiasmados.

—Si a mí también me alegra verlos— dijo mientras veía a los pokemon y como Graveler y Golem también se le iban acercando.

—¡Pi! ¡Pikachu! — exclamó Pikachu.

Riolu era el único que veía tal escena un tanto anonadado, no era la primera vez que veía a este tipo de pokemon, pero estos Geodude y sus evoluciones se veían tan diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver en la región Alola. Sus cuerpos eran marrones y no portaban sobre sus cabezas aquellas limaduras que les hacía ver como bello sobre sus rostros, a excepción de un Geodude que era conforte a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Como su entrenador estaba ocupado con los pokemon roca, solo Pikachu y Riolu escucharon el gruñido de más pokemon acercándose, alrededor de todo el gimnasio estaban los pokemon que allí habitaban. Crobat, pokemon con cuatro alas y de color purpura, justo encima del pokemon mimetico, parecido a un árbol con tres esferas verdes en sus manos, Sudowoodo, y al lado de este estaba Forretress, el pokemon parecido a una almeja, pero con las entrañas rojas y del cual sobresalían unos pequeños cañones.

Por otro lado, había pokemon completamente contrarios a la temática del gimnasio, Ludicolo, el pokemon planta/agua que disfrutaba de bailar alegremente en cualquier momento; Swampert, pokemon agua/tierra, la última vez que Pikachu y Ash lo habían visto aún era un Marshtomp, pero debió haber evolucionado, no era de sorprenderse debido al gran entrenamiento que Brock le proporcionaba; un Comfey, pokemon de Alola parecido a un collar de flores; y por ultimo un Audino, pokemon curador de la región Unova, una captura de Brock de cuando estudiaba para doctor Pokemon.

—Veo que los chicos te sorprendieron, Ash— se oyó a alguien decir mientras se iba acercando a donde el chico.

Ash alejó su mirada del grupo de pokemon que los rodeaba, y miró al frente, a donde estaba un chico moreno y más alto que él. Vestía con un chaleco gris con verde militar en la parte del pecho hacía los hombros, a los costados había franjas de color naranja que llegaban hacia donde comenzaba la parte de color verde; se lograban ver las mangas de su camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Su pantalón era gris y sus zapatillas eran igual verde, parecía que estaban inspiradas en las pokeball de la Zona Safari. Su cabello era uno de los rasgos más característicos de él, era castaño pero levantado en puntas. Era Brock, el mejor amigo de Ash Ketchum. A su lado, había dos pokemon que eran casi inseparables para él, Blissey, el pokemon sanador que se asemejaba a una enfermera pokemon, y Croagunk, pokemon rana que siempre estaba junto a su entrenador debido al gran afecto que le tenía.

—¡Brock! — respondió Ash entusiasmado— vaya la bienvenida la que me has dado—

—Los chicos y yo no esperábamos el momento para volver a verlos. Desde muy temprano se prepararon para recibirte y para la batalla— todos los pokemon presentes gruñeron con alegría ante la afirmación de su entrenador.

Brock se acercó a Ash y le extendió la mano. Ash la tomó y se apoyó para poder levantarse, al hacerlo miró a Brock fijamente sin soltar su agarre, y después ambos se acercaron para darse un abrazo fraternal, colocando su mano libre detrás de la espalda de su compañero y darle unas pequeñas palmadas.

—Qué alegría volver a verte amigo—

—Lo mismo digo Ash. Lo mismo digo—

Había pasado un año desde que Ash se fue a Alola, aunque ya no viajaban juntos, siempre seguirían siendo amigos, pero cada que se veían, siempre tenían la misma emoción que el primer día que se conocieron.


End file.
